Academia Cielo
by kurolovers
Summary: AU! La Academia Cielo, una academia que había gente que era involucrada de mafia o normal. Un dia Giotto, el principal hijo de los Vongola, recibe un mensaje de que su hermano menor y va hacia la academia ¿Que sucederá cuando este llegue? ¿Que sucede esconde Tsuna con los arcobaleno? y ¿que hay con la actitud de Hibari Kyoya? ?x27 multi-flame! Tsuna
1. capitulo 0: ¿Tienes un hermano?

**hola a todos! bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de khr espero que sea de su agrado, este capitulo es como un prologo y espero qeu me puedan dar su opinión sobre el capitulo y sin mas los dejo leer.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Capítulo 0: ¿Tienes un hermano?._**

* * *

Giotto estaba más que feliz sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos ya que eso era raro, bueno para ellos pero perdieron ignorarlo por ahora. Todo se había vuelto más raro que desde un principio...¿Por qué? Pues Giotto empezó a ser demasiado atento para el gusto de mucho como por ejemplo Alaude e igual que Hibari pero a todos se le venía algo a la mente y era _¿Qué le sucede a Giotto?!._ Hasta que se hartaron de todo ello un día se acercaron al rubio para que le explicara sobre su actitud hasta el mismo Reborn pero prefirió ignorarlo y quitarle importancia, ya que si a él no lo ha molestado mejor así que se fue a su cuarto y G fue el que hablo.

-Giotto dinos que te sucede?.

-Ha que te refieres G?.-lo miro sin entender.

-Es que has estado actuando algo raro Giotto.-le dijo Asari muy preocupado.

-Hm? Que tiene de malo mi actitud?!.

-Nos molesta!.-grito Gokureda.

-Dinos.

-Pues...-murmuro las palabras.

-Habla bien plebeyo.-alegaba Lampo.

-Pues mi hermano viene nuevamente y se va a transferir a esta escuela!.-dijo rápido y todos allí entendieron pero después captaron la información.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritaron unísono y fue lo único que pudieron decir. (menos Alude y Hibari obviamente).

-Espera un momento, desde cuando tienes un hermano?.-le preguntó Daemon.

-Él es mi hermano menor y pues él ha estado en Inglaterra todos los últimos 6 años por su enfermedad.-empezó a explicar teniendo completamente la atención de todos.-Ya que él tiene un leve problema en sus pulmones y se podía mejor yendo a Inglaterra.

-Sabes que esas cosas no se ocultan idiotas.-le grito Knuckle -Si bueno ustedes no preguntaron.-se encogió de hombro.

-Y dinos como se llama tú hermanito?.- dijo con curiosidad Mukuro.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada.-le respondió pero no se dio cuenta que Hibari Kyoya se tensó y el único que se dio cuenta fue su primo Alaude. _Y a este que le pasa?_ pensó pero prefirió seguir ignorando todo.

-Y cuando viene?.-ahora era Yamamoto quien preguntaba.

-Se supone que mañana a las 6:30 de la mañana, eso es lo que me dijo.

-Hm.-fue lo único que dijo Hibari antes de irse de allí.

-Si es así que es ese cambio de actitud?.-le pregunto Lambo.

-Es que quisiera que lo trataran bien, él no está muy acostumbrado a las persona y es muy tímido, ya que él prácticamente estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado en un hospital por 6 años.-les explicó.

Ya nadie dijo algo sólo se quedaron pensando en las palabras del rubio para luego decidir qué hacer si ese chico era o no bueno porque no pasar un rato con él, pero por las dudas alguno que otro pregunto como era de personalidad el chico. Después de decir unas cuantas cosas se fueron a dormir ya que mañana tenían escuela. Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra. Un pequeño moreno estaba ya en el avión esperando con ansias de ver nuevamente a su hermano mayor y disfrutar de una vida normal o eso esperaba, teniendo unos buenos pensamientos se iba a Japón.

**espero que les guste espero que me puedan dar un reviews? o un abrazo? todo es aceptado, bye chicos!**


	2. Un hermoso moreno pisa Japón

**hola nuevamente todos! espero quenles haya gustado el primer capitulo, pues quisiera aclara que me inspire en un fic algo parecido que es en ingles pero este fic es totalmente direfente lo veran mas adelante cuando en los proximos capitulos se daran cuenta.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_ MyaBL26:_**_ Si se parece un poco en el principio pero cuando leas este capitulo te daras cuanta que es diferente a ese fic, como dij me inspire en ese fic que tu estas pensando, espero que te guste como tsuna empieza a alborotar a todos y va a ver mas cosas como sorpresas._

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

**_Capítulo 1: Un hermoso moreno pisa Japón._**

* * *

Un pequeño moreno de tez pálida, cabellera castaña que desafiaba la gravedad, sus ojos de color miel que mostraba una gran inocencia, pureza y cariño y sin olvidar su hermosa sonrisa que hacía que muchas personas quien lo viera se enamoraría de él, pero quitando eso de lado nuestro castaño en ese momento bajaba del avión en que venía, con mucha energía y alegría se iba del aeropuerto para irse donde le habían dicho su doctor sobre la escuela. Aunque no se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido pero eso no quito su alegría, tenía que preguntar a la gente para ayudarlo y así fue hasta que pudo llegar a la Academia Cielo, suspiro con mucho alivio y poner una hermosa sonrisa había llegado muy temprano ya que eran las 6:00 am. Aun así entro para dirigirse hacia los dormitorios hasta encontrar la de su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto con los demás. Giotto había despertado a todos muy preocupado ya que hace poco había recibido un mensaje de su hermanito diciendo que ya venía para allá, muchos golpearon al rubio como también lo insultaron hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta y el que fue a abrir era Chromer quien se ofreció. Al bajar e abrir la puerta un chico castaño con unos hermosos ojos miel y lo que le sorprendió fue como iba con una camisa naranja con un polar de blanco y en los brazos negro como a la vez tenía el gorro de este con unas orejas redondas negras como un panda, pantalones negros ceñido a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas, y lo único que pensó fue _K..kawaii _ y sin darse cuenta se tiro encima de este dejando sorprendido al castaño.

-Etto...señorita aquí es donde vive Sawada Giotto?.-le pregunto cuando la pelo morado se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-S...si, perdón por lo de recién.-dijo avergonzada.

-no se preocupe...hm? Lo siento pero cómo te llamas?.-pregunto algo curioso.

-ah?! Pues Chromer Spade y tú?.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Chromer se sorprendió pero lo dejo pasar para luego guiarlo hacia donde estaban todos y por el camino hablaron un poco, antes de llegar se escuchaba los gritos de mucha gente hasta que se detuvo por la risa de la chica y alguien más dejando que todos miraran hacia la puerta, Giotto al ver al castaño salto a abrazarlo.

-Tsu-chan~! Llegaste.-dijo muy feliz, mientras que los demás veían al chico con sonrojo.

-Nii-chan cuanto tiempo. Pero eso no quita que no hayas ido a visitarme más seguido.-le regaño.

-pero sabes que no podía.-se defendió.

-Bueno no importa no me presentadas a tus amigos?-le dijo y vio a todos hasta que se fijó en el azabache que igual lo veía hasta que sonrió más al recordarlo para ir al instante correr a los brazos abiertos del pelinegro sorprendiendo a todos.-Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun... te extrañe un montón Kyoya.

-Me alegra que me hayas recordado o si no te hubiera mordido hasta la muerte por olvidarme Tsuna.-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que vio su primo.

Mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos, primero porque el castaño abrazaba a Hibari, segundo este lo llamaba por su nombre es más lo acorto y tercero este le regresaba el abrazo todos allí estaban que no salían del shock.

-¿Que sucede?.-preguntó Hibari al separarse de Tsuna.

-N...Nada.-respondieron todos.

-Hm.

-Ne~ Gio-nii quienes son tus amigos?.

-oh si, pues te los presenta.-se acercó a su mejor amigo y al primo de este.-el de cabello rojo es G y el otro es Gokudera Hayo primo de G.

-Hola Tsuna.-saludo G.

-Hola.

\- Ellos son Yamamoto Asari y Takeshi son hermanos.

-Encantado de conocerte.-dijeron los dos.

\- Ellos son Sasagawa Knuckle y Ryohei.

-Hola al EXTREMO!.

-Los gemelos Bovino Lampo y Lambo.

-...que tal plebeyo.

-Los hermanos Daemon Spade y los gemelos Mukuro y Chromer Spader.

-Nufufufu/ Kufufufu interesante.-hablaron los dos chicos, Chromer ya lo había saludo.

-Y Alaude Hibari y su primo que ya conoces.-terminando de presentar a todos.

-Hola a todos yo me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi es un gusto conocerlos a todos~!.-dijo con una bella sonrisa que sonrojo a la mayoría y ahora que todos se daban cuenta que él y Hibari estaban abrazados, bueno era el azabache en lo abrazaba, pero Tsuna miro para arriba llamando lo atención del otro.

-Ne Kyo-kun porque no en dijiste que tenías un primo.

-Hm.-dijo solamente pero para Tsuna, él sabía que trataba de decir.

-Mou que cruel eres y siendo mi mejor amigo me ocultas cosas Kyoya es malo conmigo.-se separó del abrazo y mirarlo con reproche mientras los otros estaban impactados.

-Bueno no te lo oculte sólo te lo omití Tsunayoshi.

-Es lo mismo!.

Y antes de que alguien hablada se escuchó un disparo haciendo que se estremecieron _Estamos jodidos _pensaban y al abrirse la puerta de golpe se mostró un chico de patillas rizadas, y de traje con camisa naranja y fedora negra con una franja naranja y zapatos de vestir entraba.

-Como se les ocurre hablar a estas horas! Cállense o sino yo los voy a m..!.-no pudo terminar se amenaza ya que un pequeño salto sobre él y gracias que tenía buenos reflejos no cayeron.

-Reborn-chan~!. Todos y cuando digo todos estaban impactados por lo que dijo el castaño _Reborn-chan?! Acaso quiere morir tan joven?!_ Pensaban, pero jamás pensaron que el azabache lo sujetada para que no cayera y lo apretaba más a él.

-Es bueno verte mejor Dame-Tsuna.-le dijo con una sonrisa nada malvada.

-Mou no me llames así Reborn-chan.-puso un puchero que sacó una risita al susodicho.

-Tú me llamas 'Reborn-chan' así que te llamare como quiera.

-Que cruel pero si hasta Verde me deja llamarlo Verde-chan...aunque de vez en cuando lo llamo Verde-kun.-dijo pensativo y en voz súper baja.

-Oye ya estas mejor que éstas aquí o te escapaste nuevamente?.-le dijo algo molesto por lo último.

-No, me dieron de alta y desde ahora voy a estudiar aquí, así que desde ahora cuida de mi Reborn-chan.

-Hm, me alegra que te mejoradas, si tienes duda me preguntas ¿Ok?.

-Sí. Reborn eres el mejor~.-lo abrazo más hasta que siente que alguien lo tira y ve que era Kyoya.-Kyo-kun?.

-Mio.-declaro Hibari.

Reborn lo vio desafiante como se le ocurre quitarle a su lindo Tsuna, lo iba a matar, los dos se miraban con odio mientras que Tsuna era ajeno a todo, y los otros estaban que no salían de la sorpresa, era sorprendente de que el castaño conociera a los más temidos de la escuela. Entonces sólo vieron como pasaba las cosas hasta que el de ojos miel llama la atención.

-Ne~ Kyoya, Reborn ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? ¿Por mí. Por favor?.-uso su arma mortal ojos de cachorrito herido.

-...-los dos desviaron la mirada y con un leve sonrojo.

-Como quieras Dame-Tsuna.

-Hm.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Gio-nii tienes un lugar donde me pueda cambiar?, ya comenzarán las clases.-le mirándolo al susodicho que sólo pudo asistir.

-Tal vez te quiere un poco grande el viejo ¿No importa?.

-No, tal vez después compre mi uniforme más tarde.

-suspira-Ya que este alboroto se fue, me voy a cambiar, pero antes Dame-Tsuna.

-Dime.-captando la atención de este inmediatamente.

-Debes saber que yo y los demás somos profesores así que compórtate ¿Entendiste?.

-Ok Reborn-sensei~!.

-Buen chico.-le acaricia un poco sus cabellos castaños para luego irse a su propia habitación.

-...Oye Tsuna ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Reborn?.-le pregunto Asari.

-Hm? Pues es se-cre-to Asari-san.-dijo con una sonrisita divertido ganando un acertamiento por parte de este.

-Toma Tsu-chan.-Giotto regreso con su viejo uniforme.

Ya que nadie podía volver a dormir prefirieron irse a preparar para las clases, al estar listos todos excepción de Gokureda, Yamamoto, los gemelos bovinos y Tsuna que iban a acompañar a este último hacia la dirección para saber en qué sala iban a estar, al entrar fueron recibidos por una secretaria que gustosamente les dijo la sala del castaño y tuvieron suerte de que fueran en la misma clases. Los cinco al llegar algo tarde dejan que el profesor hablada con Tsuna antes de entrar a clases.

-Bueno chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, y antes que nada él hace poco salió del hospital así cuídenlo bien.-aviso el profesor.-Puedes pasar.

En eso Tsuna entro dejando sorprendidos por ser tan lindo y muchos pensaron que era mujer sino fuera porque llevaba el uniforme de los chicos.

-Hola mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Espero llevarnos bien.-dijo un tanto sonrojado y con una hermosa sonrisa llevando así que muchos y muchas tuvieran una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-¿Tienen una pregunta para Sawada?.-al decir eso muchos levantaron sus manos y apuntó a una chica del salón.-Tú.

-Etto Sawada ¿Que tienes? Bueno es que el profe dijo que estuviste en un hospital.

-Pues tengo problemas de pulmón, estuve allí por 6años y estuve en Inglaterra.-le explicó con algo de tristeza.-No he ido a la escuela hasta ese entonces. Pero aun así llegar a la Academia Cielo quisiera ser amigos de todos.-dijo subiendo más su ánimo.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó la muchacha.

-No se preocupe no me incómoda hablar de ello.

-alguien más?. –pregunto el profesor

-¿qué color es tú favorito?.

-Hm creo que todos pero más el naranjo.

Estuvieron preguntando unas cuantas preguntas más hasta a que tuvieron que empezar las clases, después de ello vino la hora de receso todos se acercaron hacia el pequeño castaño pero gracias a los chicos no fue tan aterrador para Tsuna ya que no estaba acostumbrado estar con mucha gente, al terminar las otras clases para llegar la hora del almuerzo.

-suspira-Que cansado estoy.-murmuro.

-Ajaja bueno Tsuna aún falta los otras clases pero vamos que los demás deben estar esperando nos para almorzar.-dijo muy animado Yamamoto.

-Si décimo. –dijo Gokudera.

-Yare yare vamos plebeyos que ya me dio hambre.-dijo Lampo.

-Ok vamos chicos~!.

Los cinco se fueron a la azotea donde ya estaban todos estaban esperando que ellos llegaran, Tsunayoshi se fue a sentar junto a Hibari, todo pasó tan rápido, habían muchas peleas, gritos, etc_. _

_Ahora que lo pienso a Kyo-kun no le gusta estar rodeado de gente, ¿Entonces porque esta aquí?_ pensaba el castaño. -Kyo-kun.-lo llamó obteniendo la atención de este como de todos.-¿Por qué Kyo-kun esta con los chicos si odia estar reunidos de herbívoros?.-le preguntó curioso mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo que este sonriera y tomándole el mentón.

-Lo hago por ti.-le dijo ya casi cerca pero sólo pudo besarle la frente.

-Waoou..?!.-se escuchó en general hasta que vinieron muchas cosas a la mente de todos como _Acaba de coquetearle a Tsuna?!, Esto nunca me lo imagine de Hibari, ¿Quién es el? Y ue hizo con el más temido de la academia?!…_y entre muchas cosas.

-Waa~ porque Kyoya-kun es tan lindo~ pero quitando eso de lado no también es así Alaude-san?.-miro al susodicho.

-Tks, es algo que no te importa Tsuna.-le dijo de muy mala manera y con una voz de ultratumba _Quisiera saber porque tanta interés en ese chico?._

-Q...que cruel.-puso una cara muy triste y empezó a llorar inquietando a todos.-R..Reborn!.-dijo y en un segundo ya estaba sacando a más de uno un escalofrío.

-Dame-Tsuna.-al verlo sacó un aura asesina haciendo sudar a todos.-¿Quien fue Tsuna?.-le preguntó con una evidente voz enojada.

-Sniff...Fue Alaude-san sniff.

-Hm.-sonrió maliciosamente dirigiéndose hacia al susodicho y lo agarro para salir de la vista de todos hasta que escucho un grito por toda la academia podría escuchar asustando más a todos, unos segundos después apareciendo nuevamente Reborn para el instante acercarse al oji miel.

-Ya deja de llorar Dame-Tsuna que nadie va a lastimarte porque si no yo mismo lo mato.

-Gracias Reborn.-le mostró una bella sonrisa para quitarse sus lágrimas con su manga del uniforme.-Siempre me cuidas Reborn-chan.

-suspira.-No hay problema pero ahora vámonos que alguien quiere verte.

Los dos se fueron pero nadie vio como Hibari moría de ira porque se habían llevado a su mejor amigo y ese de Reborn lo pudo animar y no él, se fue muy enojado mientras tanto los demás no sabían que decir pero luego se acordaron de su amigo, Knuckle rezaba porque estuviera vivo como todos también esperaban que lo estuviera.

**Y que tal les gusto? que me puedan dar un reviews? o un abrazo? todo es aceptado, bye chicos! espero actualizar mas pronto...**


	3. Fin de semana llenas de ternura

_**hola a todos! siento la demora y espero qeu les guste este capitulo.**_

**Zeyra K: **_si se parece un poco en el resumen pero el contenido no lo es, si Tsuna es un manipular experto XD._

**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: **_jajjaja me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando._

**Gattina nero: **_me da pena desirte pero aun no dire nada sobre como se conocieron :3 seda mas adelante lo sabras *-*._

**SH1CARA: **_Si Hibari es re celoso y lo sera mas cuando se trata de nuestro lindo y adorable Tsuna -._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

**_Capítulo 2: Fin de semana llenas de ternura._**

* * *

Al volver del almuerzo los chivos encontrado a Tsuna muy feliz en su asiento conversando con algunos de la clase al verlos corrió a hablar con ellos pero en pleno camino cayo nadie se burló al contrario se preocuparon, Yamamoto lo ayudo a levantarse y vio la cara llorosa del pequeño moreno que lo abrazo para calmarlo.

-Ya no llores Tsuna. ¿Estas mejor?.-le preguntó después de deshacer el abrazo.

-Si! Gracias Takeshi!.-dijo sonrojado y un poco de sus ojos acuosos ante ello Yamamoto estaba muy sonrojado por haber escuchado como salía su nombre en aquella pequeña y linda boquita de Tsuna.

-No hay de que Tsuna.-le sonrió muy sonrojado, soltando a la vez al castaño.

-D...décimo está bien?.

-Eh? Por supuesto Gokudera-kun.

Iba a decir algo pero fue detenido por el profesor que entraba a dar las últimas clases faltantes. Después de un día de escuela, Tsuna se fue con sus amigos nuevamente hacia los dormitorios encontrándose con todos a excepción de Alaude pero no quiso preguntar, se cambió ya que le incomodaba un poco el uniforme, desapareció un poco para todos pero prefirieron no decir nada aunque al rato apareció con una camisa larga roja algo suelta y en el centro en forma de V mostrando un poco su pecho lechoso y unos pantalones ajustados azules con unas pantuflas naranjas y en el centro tenían un león.

-Ne chicos ¿Quieren cenar?.-le pregunto ya al ver la hora y era bastante.

-Tsunayoshi sabes cocinar?.-preguntó Daemon.

-Por supuesto que se Daemon-san.-dijo ofendido.

-Entonces si no es molestia podrías cocinarme un poco de sopa de miso?.-dijo Chromer un poco tímida.

-Claro y si no le guste pueden decirme cocino de todo y ahora haré una comida japonesa.-dijo Tsuna.

Nadie dijo nada sólo lo quedaron mirando por la gran sorpresa ya que como podía cocinar si nunca estuvo fuera de un hospital y cama?! Alguien iba a preguntar pero el olor que provenía de la cocina los dejo anonadados, escucharon que la puerta se abría mostrando al mejor asesino del mundo Reborn.

-Ciasso.

-¿Que sucede Reborn?.-pregunto Giotto.-¿Pasa algo con Vongola?!.-dijo preocupado.

-Baka-Gio no vengo por eso. No hablaría nada de la mafia frente de Tsuna, idiota.-declaró.

-Oh ok gracias Reborn, y hablando de eso agradecería que no hablaran de la mafia y de Vongola frente a Tsu-chan él no está metido en esto, así que Gokudera agradecería que dejadas de llamar Décimo a mi hermano.-dijo muy serio Giotto ganando asistimiento por todos.

-Oh ya llegaste Reborn-chan.-dijo el castaño que salía de la cocina.-Te tengo tú expresso.

-Gracias Dame-Tsuna.-se acercó al susodicho para irse a la cocina.

-Y ya tengo listo la cena, espero que les guste.

Todos al estar sobre la mesa se sorprendieron de la magnifico y deliciosa comida frente a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaban comiendo

. -Esto es EXTREMAMENTE delicioso!.-dijo/grito Ryohei.

-Kufufufu no está nada mal.-dijo Mukuro.

-Waaau Tsuna esta delicioso.-felicito Takeshi.

-Esta rico, gracias Tsuna-san.-agradeció Chromer.

Y muchos más felicitaciones que hacían sonrojar a Tsuna, mientras tanto todo aquello fue observado por Reborn hasta que termino su café pidió su comida que fue servida rápidamente por el castaño que era espaguetis, hubo una animada conversación aunque de vez en cuando había gritos e insultos pero nada más. Al terminar de cenar el castaño lavo todo para luego prepararles un té para pasar la comida.

-Oye Dame-Tsuna hay que irse.-aviso Reborn.

-Eh? Ya es tarde?.-se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Sí.-le respondió cuando ya se estaba parando.

Todos los presentes iban a preguntar pero una persona entro a la casa y no era nada más que Yuni.

-Mou Tsuna-nii te has demorado.-dijo/alego la chica.

-Lo siento Yuni-chan me entretuve mucho.-se disculpó el ojimiel.

-¿Quisiera saber lo que pasa?.-dijo G, teniendo asistimiento entre todos-menos Hibari que solo los veía desde lejos-.

-Hm? Acaso no les dije que vivo con los Arcobalenos?.-les dijo algo apenado..

-NO!.-gritaron.

-P..pero como soportas vivir con ese demonio.-dijo Giotto apuntando a su tutor.

-A quien le dices demonio?.-le dijo Reborn para mostrar una sonrisa que prometía dolor.-Por ello te duplicare tu entrenamiento Baka-Gio.

-Hiii.-chillo Giotto.

Antes que sucediera algo más Tsuna se despidió de todos y con Hibari fue un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonreír a este, después de que se fuera el ojimiel se fuera todos allí también lo hicieron ya que se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir o hacer cualquier cosa. A la mañana siguiente a las 7:45am tocaron a la puerta y quien la abrió fue Hibari que iba a morder hasta la muerte por despertarlo en un fin de semana y al ver a su mejor amigo allí descarto su idea inmediatamente.

-Tsunayoshi?.

-Buenos días Kyo-kun.-dijo muy animado el ojimiel.

-Buenos días.-le saludo.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?.-le pregunto.

-Ne Kyo-kun me gustaría que me acompañadas a ir al centro comercial a comprarme el uniforme, ¿Si no te molesta?. -dijo lo último apenado por pedir la ayuda de su amigo pero no conocía ninguna calle y lugar y eso lo avergonzaba.

-No me molesta pero tendrás que esperar a que me cambie.

-Ok~ .-le dijo más alegre y aliviado.-Entonces mientras te cambias te hago tu desayuno favorito.-le dijo alegre.

Hibari sonrió por lo tierno de su mejor amigo.-Esta bien.

Lo dejo entrar y lo acompaño hasta la cocina sabía muy bien que su Tsuna era torpe y no quería que se lastimada, al llegar se fue a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse, al llegar a la cocina vio a su amigo con un delantal celeste preparando unos ricos panqueques y un zumo de naranja.

-Aun lo recuerdas.-dijo al sentarse en la mesa.

-Por supuesto que sí, no sería tú mejor amigo si no recordaba las cosas que odias y quieres.-dijo muy feliz Tsuna.

-Me alegra saberlo Tsunayoshi.

Comiendo en completo silencio que era muy cómodo para los dos y al tener lavado todo se fueron sin más, al estar en la calle Tsuna vio como vestía Hibari, llevaba puesto unos pantalones rojo y una camisa manga larga color negro y unos zapatos negros. Mientras él llevaba una camisa anaranjada que al final se descoloraba hasta llegar a un blanco y unos pantalones azul verdoso con unas vans del mismo color.

-Ne Kyo-kun ¿Por qué no me fuiste a visitar todo este tiempo?.

-Fue porque tenía miedo.-le confeso.

-Miedo a qué?. –se detuvo en su caminata como su amigo también.

-A que empeoradas y verte en una cama me asustaba que te fueras de mi lado.

Sin evitarlo sonrió enternecido.-No deberías haberte preocupado te prometí mejorar y vivir así que jamás pienses que te dejaré Kyoya, recuerda nuestra promesa, ¿Ok?.

-Si.- miro por unos segundos.-Sabes te has puesto más lindo con el tiempo Herbívoro conejo.

-risita.-Hace tiempo que no me llamas así.-dijo más animado y volviendo a caminar para llegar al centro comercial.-Pero tal vez tengas razón, papá siempre lo dice cuando viene.

-...Aún lo llamas así a ese desgraciado.-dijo con enojo.

-No, pero no te contado algo muy importante ni siquiera lo sabe Gio-nii.-le hizo una señal para que se acercada y al ver que lo hace le susurra unas palabras que dejaron muy sorprendido al azabache.-Pero por favor guarda el secreto ¿Si?.

Sólo pudo asistir aún estaba aceptando la información adquirida pero prefirió no meterse, después dejaron de hablarse tenían todo el día para estar juntos, al llegar al centro comercial Hibari llevó al pequeño castaño donde debían comprar el uniforme como el buzo no demoraron mucho, y aprovechando la oportunidad que tenían el azabache y el ojimiel fueron a comer en un restaurante. El día era hermoso y tener la compañía de su mejor amigo era lo mejor, Tsuna estaba bastante feliz por ello hace tanto tiempo no salía de casa o del hospital que le encantaba, Hibari llevo al castaño a conocer toda la cuidad como también aprovecharon de hablarse de las cosas que han hecho mientras no se veían, todo el tiempo estuvieron juntos hasta que tuvieron que regresar ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y fueron recibidos por un Gokudera sorprendido.

-Desde cuando ustedes salieron?.-pregunto Asari.

-En la mañana.-dijeron con simpleza los dos para luego mirarse y riese un poco.

-Ha donde fueron?!.-dijo Giotto muy preocupado a no ver a su lindo hermanito.

-Al centro comercial, fue muy divertido estar con Kyo-kun~.

-Nufufufu aún no nos dicen cómo se hicieron amigos ustedes dos. –inquirió Deamon.

-Que te importa Herbívoro cabeza de merlón.

-Kufufufu él quiere morir.-dijo Mukuro muy divertido por el espectáculo.

-Yare yare cállense.-dijo Lambo apareciéndose desde su cuarto ya que estaba tomando una siesta.

-Son muy molestos para Lampo-sama.-dijo Lampo saliendo detrás de su gemelo.

-Saben sería mejor que se tranquilizaran podría venir Reborn-chan.-dijo el ojimiel tranquilizando a todos.

-Eres fantástico Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto poniendo su brazo en el hombro del susodicho.

-Oye idiota del béisbol saca tus sucias manos de Tsuna-sama!-sacó sus dinamitas para atacarlo.

-Ma ma Gokudera que ya me lave las manos así que no están sucias.

-Esto se está poniendo EXTREMO!.-grito Knuckle.

-Eso es cierto!.-apoyo Ryohei.

-Reborn me va a matar.-decía alterado por la pelea que veía, todos ya estaban que sacaban sus armas y lo sabía sólo esperaba que su lindo Tsu-chan no quedara traumado...pero que equivocado estaba.

Todos escucharon un fuerte golpe deteniéndose de las cosas que estaban haciendo para mirar donde provenía el golpe que fue en la mesa del centro y vieron que estaba destruida pero se fijaron de quien fue causa, era nada más que el inofensivo y lindo como adorable Tsunayoshi con una linda sonrisa demasiado para el gusto de todos y tenía los ojos cerrados, vieron que salía un aura peor que de Reborn y también vieron que Hibari guardaba sus tonfas como se iba del lugar algo asustado.

-Ne chicos quieren dejar de pelear.-dijo el castaño tan tranquilo pero su voz decía lo contrario abriendo sus ojos mostró unos ojos casi anaranjados y peligrosos asustando a más de uno.-Oh sufrirán las consecuencias y no soy nada lindo cuando me enojo.

-Tsunayoshi deja que no puedes asustar a los demás.-dijo Fon entrando al dormitorio.

-Fon-chan.-cambiando su humor rápidamente para ir a abrazarlo.-Lo siento.-se disculpó avergonzado.

-No importa pero debes de dejarlo y tranquilizarte.-le informó/regaño.

-Herbívoro? Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto Alaude con sus esposas en las manos.

-Vengo a buscar a Tsunayoshi ya que íbamos a salir a comprar su uniforme.

-Oh si, pensé que ibas a demorar mucho tú y Skull con Coronello al ir a un lugar y los demás tampoco están así que le pedí a Kyoya que me acompañada.-le explicó.-No estás enojado?.-pregunto algo apenado.

-No, claro que no.-le acaricio la cabeza.-Por lo menos no te has lastimado.

-Sí! Kyo-kun me cuido.

-Tsu-chan?. –llamo la atención de su hermanito.

-Si Gio-nii?.

-Quisiera saber desde cuando conoces a todos los Arcobalenos?

Fon y Tsuna se miraron entre sí para luego hablar el ojimiel.-E...eso es complicado de explicar.

-Por qué?.-pregunto ahora Alaude.

-¿Sucede algo? O nos ocultan algo importante?.-ahora fue Lampo quien preguntó.

-Hmm como lo puedo decir correctamente.-dijo Fon.-Todo tiene su tiempo y aún no pueden saber cómo nos conocemos.

-Eso es injusto.-declaro G.

-puede ser sin embargo ustedes como yo sabemos que estamos metidos así que preferiría que ninguno supiera como conocí a Tsunayoshi.-le dijo Fon tapando los oídos del ojimiel para que no escuchara.

-Está bien no insistiremos por ahora.-dijo Asari.

-Bueno que más da.-dijo desinteresado Lampo teniendo asistimiento por parte de Lambo.

-Tsk.-fue lo único que dijo Alaude.

-Ok.-se rindió Giotto.

Ya que nadie más iba a seguir con lo mismo Fon quito sus a manos de los oídos de Tsuna, este aun un poco confuso prefirió no hablar pero vio su entorno no veía a Hibari por ningún lado.

-¿Donde esta Kyoya?.-pregunto.

-Tal vez se fue a su cuarto.-le dijo Takeshi amablemente.

Ante ello el ojimiel puso un puchero y arrugo un poco su frente en señal que estaba algo enojado.-Fon puedo estar aquí hoy?.-le dijo mientras lo miraba.

-? Está bien le diré a los demás.-acepto algo confundido como sorprendido como los demás.

-Gracias~!.

Lo fue a abrazar, estuvieron unos minutos con el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta y el castaño para luego irse, aunque este último fue a buscar algo y luego iba a volver, al hacerlo se fue a tocar la habitación de su mejor amigo y por un segundo se vio una ronda en milímetros del rostro sonriente de Tsuna, impactando como el castaño no quito su sonrisa ni se movió de su lugar.

-Tsunayoshi ¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto cuando ya había guardado su arma.

-Me dejarías pasar?.

Al terminar de decir aquello fue cumplido rápidamente, entro cerrando la puerta y teniendo como espectadores a todo el mundo que no sabía que hacer o decir ante todo lo visto hasta que escuchaban la bella voz de Tsuna quien reía animada mente, luego de muchos minutos todos estaban haciendo lo que siempre hacían hasta que era hora de cenar y como nadie quería cocinar piden comida a domicilio, al llegar el pedido Giotto como buen hermano mayor fue a abrir la puerta para luego cerrarla teniendo por encima de él muchas miradas.

-¿Que ocurre Giotto?.-pregunto Lampo.

-Acaso viste un fantasma.-dijo ahora Lambo.

-Giotto? ¿Que viste?.-dijo Asari al ver la cara de su amigo.

-D..Daemon ¿Tienes una cámara?.-pregunto sin salir de su posición.

-Nufufufu por supuesto pero ¿Para qué lo quieres?.

-Solo dámela.-le ordeno.

Muchos le agarro la curiosidad así que Daemon le entrego su cámara y Giotto volvió a abrir la puerta entrando seguido por los demás, al entrar al cuarto de Hibari todos dirigieron sus miradas a la cama donde Hibari estaba durmiendo abrazando protectora mente en la cintura al castaño que también lo abrazaba escondiendo su linda carita en el pecho del azabache, los dos dormían tan relajadamente y profundamente que muchos se enternecieron por la escena aunque a la vez le daban muchos celos, vieron que Giotto, Daemon y Mukuro sacaban muchas fotos para molestar al Hibari.

-Ahora que lo pienso Hibari tiene el sueño muy liviano.-se decía G en voz casi alta y todos sudaron frío pero nada por casi 5 minutos y no sucedía nada, Lambo se acercó y pincho a Hibari con su dedo pero nada.

-Bueno es mejor dejarlos a los dos dormir.-opino Yamamoto.

-Tienes razón.-dijo ahora Giotto y todos se fueron a comer.

A la mañana siguiente muchos que madrugaron vieron reír a Hibari con Tsuna que estaban tomando desayuno muy tranquilamente, Knuckle y Ryohei como también Asari que pasaba por casualidad entraron hacia la cocina-comedor, la conversación se había detenido para luego ser recibidos por un lindo castaño y que saludaron de vuelta menos Hibari quien los ignoró.

-Ne ¿Desean desayunar con nosotros?.-dijo Tsuna muy animado por la mañana.

-Tal vez Hibari-kun no quiera Tsuna.-razono Knuckle haciendo que Tsuna riera un poco.

-A Kyoya no le molesta, aunque parezca rudo y gruñón él es muy amable sólo hay que comprenderlo.-dijo cuando empezaba a servirles algo de té con la atenta mirada del pelinegro que después de lo último desvío su mirada algo sonrojado.

-O.O.-esta fue la reacción de ellos.

-Eres alguien que puede entender hasta al más rudo y tenebroso de la academia hasta de Reborn!.-dijo Ryohei sorprendido.

-Hay que aceptar que eres increíble Tsunayoshi.-le dijo Asari.

-No creo que sea para tanto.-dijo el castaño avergonzado.

-Tsunayoshi ¿Hoy te quedas o vas a salir?.-dijo Hibari después de varios minutos.

-Creo que saldré, Verde y Lal van a acompañarme.-le dijo seguro tranquilizando más al azabache.

-Cuídate está bien?.

-claro!.

Luego de eso el azabache se fue a ver si alguien de la academia o cualquiera rompía las reglas, pero aún estaba inquieto después de saber que porque su pequeño y adorable mejor amigo conocía a los Arcobaleno y sobre su enfermedad le preocupaba como a la vez lo apoyaba después de todo pare eso eran los amigos ¿no?. Mientras tanto el castaño después de haber desayunado se fue a su dormitorio que compartía con su familia Arcobaleno y fue recibido por Aria que estaba bastante alegre de verlo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Tsuna-nii!.

-He vuelto Aria-chan.

-Verde te está esperando con Lal en el despacho.-le informo.

-gracias.

Sin más se dirigió a donde le indico Aria, al entrar vio a Lal Mich, Verde y a Reborn. Saludo a los tres, sin demoras Tsuna se puso serio.

-Tsuna hoy van a buscar y robar información a una Fagmilia.-informo Reborn.

-Tú con Verde van a hackear los sistemas de seguridad mientras Lal roba algo que se le fue quitado a la Fagmilia que nos contrató ¿Entendido?.

-Por supuesto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para el trabajo como para camuflarnos pondré ilusiones con mis llamas de la niebla.

-Y no te esfuerces demasiado con tu pulmones.-dijo serio como preocupado Reborn.-Entendido Tsuna?.

-Lo haré Reborn-chan~!.

Todos estaban ya preparándose se fueron a hacer su misión que les fue de maravilla, aunque a Tsuna le dieron un golpe en el estómago con una espada por proteger a alguien, pero no fue tan grave y pudieron salir gracias a su ilusiones cambiando de tema todos los Arcobalenos le decían al castaño que se quedada pero este se negaba y que no fue tan grave aunque le dolía un montón; como era un terco fue sin esperar como a la vez si fue a la escuela con aquella herida.

_**Continuara….**_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Un Hibari Kyoya preocupado es de lo peor

_**hola a todos! si creo que me he desaparecido por un buen rato y me disculpo por eso. bueno hace poco fue mi cumpleaños y luego de ello entre a clases asi que ha sido los peores dias de mi vida XC no quiero ir pero bueno sera. Y espero que les gusste este nuevo capitulo y tal vez mañana pueda subir el poximo...solo tal vez.**_

**Gattina nero:** si siento no subir el capitulo pero aqui lo tienes / y por favor aleja a ese Elmo de mi!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Un Hibari Kyoya preocupado es de lo peor.**_

Tsuna iba ya a clases pero aún tenía el dolor de aquella misión, Aria con Yuni estaban súper preocupadas por él pero las convenció de que si le dolía mucho se iba a los dormitorios así pudo soltarse de todo los Arcobalenos-si de Reborn también- estaba por llegar a su clase hasta que fue visto por sus amigos Yamamoto y Gokudera aunque le extraño que no estuvieran los gemelos Bovinos, quitando eso de lado ya habían empezado las clases pero Tsuna le dolía un montón donde le rozo la espada y ya estaba en las primeras clases así que le mando un mensaje a su mejor amigo Hibari para que lo sacada.

_**Para**__: Kyo-kun _

_**Asunto**__: Me muero ayúdame •… _

_"Kyo-kun ven a buscarme, ya no lo soporto, ven o sabré que ya no me quieres •^•."_

Espero tan sólo pasaron 30 segundos desde que envió su mensaje apareció todo apresurado el más tenido de la Academia Hibari Kyoya que estaba algo preocupado, todos allí esperaron a lo que venía y este se acercó a Tsuna para el instante agarrarlo y sacarlo de la sala ante la renta mirada de todos.

-Kyo-kun?.-dijo Tsuna al ver que su amigo no hablaba pero si lo arrastraba hasta la sala de comité de disciplina, al abrir no había nadie y sintió los brazos de Kyoya.-¿Que sucede Kyoya?.-volvió a preguntar.

-Nunca me hagas eso Tsuna!.-le grito soltándolo y mirarlo a los ojos que estaban a punto de llorar.-Solo leí el asunto y me asuste pensé que algo sucedió, ¿Dónde te lastimaste?.

-Lo fue siento mucho preocuparte, en la misión nos encontramos con un chico que era rehén y lo iban a lastimar así me puse como escudo y lo esquive pero la espada me rozo.-le confeso hasta que le tiran su uniforme hacia arriba.-Hiiieee!.

Hibari vio las vendas en todo torso, paso su mano cuidadosamente y escucho una queja. -Te duele?.

-Si!.-alego Tsuna pero le rompía el corazón a ver así a su amigo por su descuido.

Hibari hizo que se sentara en el sofá y sin decirle algo se acostó en las piernas del castaño.-Descansa y yo igual lo hago.-le dijo cerrando sus ojos para tomar una siesta.

-risita.-Cuando quieres eres infantil Kyoya.

-Solo cuando tu estas Tsunayoshi.-le respondió.-Pero prométeme que tendrás más cuidado.

-Lo prometo Kyo-kun.-le dijo cuándo lo empezó a acariciar los cabellos del azabache.-Desde cuando no estábamos así?.-dijo con melancolía y una leve sonrisa.

-Mucho tiempo.-le respondió adormilado Hibari.

Tsuna sonrió por ello; estuvo un rato más hasta que él mismo se durmió en aquella posición y en un momento entro Kusakabe Tetsuya para informar las cosas pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su jefe durmiendo sobre las piernas de otra persona y lo asombro ya que el azabache odiaba la multitud pero por no ser mordido hasta la muerte se fue con todo el silencio posible. Paso ya dos horas hasta que alguien más entrada y esta vez era Luce, al ver se enterneció al ver al castaño dormido tan tranquilamente y profundamente pero sin darse cuenta que este ya la estaba viendo completamente.

-¿Necesita algo Luce-sensei?.-dijo el castaño que la veía sin moverse para no despertar a su amigo, se despertó por estar alerta a lo que sucedía, no quería meter a Hibari en sus asuntos como esperaba que no fuera algunos de los Arcobalenos porque sabía que ellos podrían hacerle algo a Kyoya.

-Mou Tsu-kun no me gusta que me llames así.-dijo la mujer un poco herida por ser llamada así por el ojimiel.

-A Reborn-chan me dijo que tengo que ser que todos ustedes son los profesores, tenemos que disimular.-le informo también algo desanimado en su voz por llamarla de esa manera era súper raro llamarla sensei.-Aunque tampoco me gusta llamarte Sensei..-termino con un pucherito dándole gracia a la mujer.

-risita.-Bueno si lo dijo Reborn es por algo, pero cambiando de tena Yuni me dijo que no estabas en tu clase.-se preocupó al recordar el tema principal.

-Me dolía mucho.-puso un puchero.-Le mande un mensaje a Kyo-kun para que me sacada y me trajo aquí hasta que me quede dormido.

-Entonces él es el famoso Hibari Kyoya, quien es tu 'Kyo-kun'?.

-Si! Cuando despierte te lo presentare.-dijo muy animado haciendo sonreír enternecida a Luce por la actitud dulce de Tsuna.

-Espero con gusto.-acerco y le paso una pastillas.-Tómatelas son para los dolores.-vio que le obedeció y le beso la frente.-Nos vemos después Tsu-kun.

-Ok~.

Luce se fue mientras Tsuna siguió con lo suyo hasta que Hibari Alaude apareció y esta vez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ya que jamás había visto a su primo tan relajado y tranquilo con nadie ni con él. Como podía ese tan débil ser amigo de su primo y que este lo aceptada no lo entendía en verdad que no lo entendía.

-Oh hola Alaude-san.-dijo Tsuna al ver quién era el que perturbaba su sueño y el de Hibari-aunque este seguía durmiendo-.

-Desde cuando te permitió llamarme por mi nombre herbívoro.-le molestaba que lo llamaran así los más débiles y más ese chico en frente de él.

-No me gusta llamarlo Hibari-san porque al único que se lo diría es a Kyoya.-le explico mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de su amigo.

-por qué? .-quiso saber.

-Antes llamaba a Kyoya 'Hibari-san' y sería raro llamarlo a usted igual.

-Hm...Quiero hablar con mi primo.

-Oh está bien.-el ojimiel con mucho cuidado despertó a Hibari.-Kyo-kun te buscan.

-Tsk, 5minutos más Tsuna.-fue la respuesta de Hibari; quien no quería despertar, pero lo que no sabía era que su primo estaba bastante sorprendido.

-jajaja deja de ser infantil te busca Alaude-san.-ante eso Hibari se despertó rápido.

-Tuviste que haberme dicho eso desde un principio.-le regaño suavemente teniendo un asistimiento de este.

-jajaja lo siento.-se disculpó después de reírse.

-Que quieres carnívoro?.-le pregunto a Alaude, cuando se levantó de su cómoda posición.

-Tenemos una pelea pendiente.-fue a lo directo.

-Hm.-dijo levantándose.-Vamos donde siempre ¿Vienes Herbívoro Conejo?.

-Ok~ después peleamos Kyoya.-dijo divertido y siguiendo a esos dos.

-cuando te recuperes.

-Mou.-hizo un puchero pero los siguió a los dos Hibari que se alejaban de la Academia hasta llegar a un bosque.-Increíble.

-Aléjate un poco herbívoro.-advirtió Alaude con sus esposas.

-que malo.-aun así se distancio para ver la pelea.

Los dos ya preparados sin más empezaron su pelea sonaban los metales chocar y que uno que otro árbol se destruía mientras Tsuna estaba sobre un árbol maravillado por todo aunque fueran rápidos él los podía ver después de todo él era el mejor alumno que pudo tener Reborn y los Arcobalenos, estuvo hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que con su intuición detuvo unas esposas con una mano y vio que Alaude lo había hecho a propósito y también vio que estaba sorprendido sacándole una sonrisa malévola. Salto desde el gran árbol en que estaba y cayo perfectamente y caminando donde estaban esos dos quienes lo observaban.

-Es malo atacar a alguien en una de sus prácticas.-dijo Tsuna como un consejo ya en frente de los dos Hibari.

-Como lo detuviste Herbívoro?.-le preguntó.

-Secreto~…pero si quieres peleamos ¿Qué piensa?.

Sin decir nada se puso en pose de batalla y Tsuna sonrió por ello esto iba a ser divertido mientras tanto le dio una mirada a Kyoya quien entendió inmediatamente y se alejó pero sin antes entregándole algo.

-Si no le molesta Alaude-san usare esto como arma.-le mostró unas tonfas muy bien conocidas por el-Son parecidas a las de Kyo-kun porque son de él aunque estas son especiales.-sonrió de lado.

Alaude no sabía que asaba pero sentía algo de instintos asesinos alrededor del castaño pero descarto aquello y prefirió atacar pero después de querer golpear al herbívoro despareció de su vista hasta que si no fuera por tener buenos reflejos habría sido golpeado por detrás, lo agarro con una de sus esposas fácilmente aunque él chico no sacaba su sonrisa burlona y eso lo enfurecía y mucho iba a golpearlo pero siente que n su pierna lo agarraron y vio que era así porque tenía unas cadenas; las siguió para ver que provenían de las tonfas y con una gran fuerza lo botan como a la vez siente la otra tonfa sobre su cuello…todo fue tan rápido y preciso que Alaude no tuvo oportunidad para nada dando así un aplastamentiento total de su orgullo.

-Gane~.-dijo victorioso Tsuna soltándolo.-Sabe Alaude-san nunca juzgue a alguien sin conocerlo.-lo aconsejo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse se sentía cansado.

Alaude se sintió engañado, emocionado y enojado, vio que el pequeño moreno se iba y lo ataco pero fue detenido por Kyoya quien estaba enojado.

-Ni si te ocurra atacarlo Hibari Alaude!.-grito enojado Kyoya.

-Hm tú no me lo ordenas.-le respondió de la misma manera.

-Tsk.-saco sus llamas de la nube para atacarlo.-Te Morderé hasta la muerte!.

Estuvieron atacándose mutuamente y ninguno daba tregua, Kyoya usaba sus llamas de la nube para tirarlas a su primo e igualmente Alaude también usaba sus llamas, había muchas cosas que fueron destruidas por la pelea que se notaba que no habría ganador por mucho rato pero antes de golpearse nuevamente de que empezaran nuevamente fueron detenidos por la dulce voz de Tsunayoshi.

-Kyoya en..necesito ir a los dormitorios.-le aviso y el azabache lo vio más pálido y parando todo igual que Alaude.

-Tsuna! ¿Estás bien?.-le dijo yendo a su lado y sin maslo había tomado de los brazos.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bastante cansado y necesito la medicina para que no me duela los pulmones, no puedo respirar muy bien.-dijo con dificultad y se desmaya un poco y Hibari se lo llevo en upa hasta los dormitorios, dejando solo a Alaude que después de un rato se fue también.

Hibari entro en el dormitorio de donde vivía los Arcobaleno, dejo a Tsuna en el sofá que vio en el living y busco en el cuarto de este su medicina; al encontrarla se la dio y ver que se mejoraba se tranquilizó un poco. Se fue a la cocina a buscarle algo de comer porque ninguno había almorzado y por el camino encontró muchas fotos de Tsunayoshi con los Arcobaleno sólo algunos o con todos pero eran felices, También vio una donde estaban ellos dos juntos cuando pequeños antes que el castaño se fuera de su lado; con tranquilidad cocino algo simple para los dos escucho alguien acercarse y era su castaño.

-¿Estas mejor?.

-Sí, Muchas gracias.-le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Aunque fue divertido pelear con Alaude-san.

-Debes tener cuidado con tu lesión.

-Si~ lo vi y no le paso nada y tampoco es que me dejaré ganar.

-Ni siquiera usaste toda tu fuerza.

-jajaja por supuesto! No lo quiero matar.

-Bueno Tsuna mejor acuéstate me falta poco para terminar nuestro almuerzo.

–Oh ok Kyoya~.

Hibari suspiro esta era la segunda vez que cuidaba a su pequeño amigo y se sentía muy feliz ya que él también fue cuidado varias veces por Tsuna, podía pagarle de una manera a su amigo y con ello se concentró en terminar la sopa que estaba haciendo; para hacer alguna ensalada y ya listo todo fue a buscar a Tsuna quien estaba leyendo un libro.

-Vamos a comer Tsunayoshi.

-Me ayudas Kyo-kun?.

-Después tú mismo me dices que me comporto como un niño.-bufo divertido.

-jijiji cierto~ .

Los dos comieron tranquilamente para después Hibari llevara a Tsuna a su cuarto a que descansada e irse nuevamente a la academia a ver a quien castigada, al día siguiente Giotto supo que su adorable hermanito habría peleado con su guardián de la nube y se sorprendió que le habían ganado, fue buscado hasta que lo vieron pasear con Skull felizmente se estaban divirtiendo Takeshi se armó de valor para llamarlo, el ojimiel se dio vuelta para saludarlos y despedirse de Skull quien le beso la frente y se fue.

-¿Necesitan algo de mí?.

-Supimos que le ganaste a Alaude.-dijo Daemon seriamente.

-Eh? Pues si.-dijo nervioso.

-cómo?.-pregunto esta vez Knuckle.

-Tuve un entrenamiento hace varios años atrás.

-Con quién?.-dijo Lampo.

-Con Reborn-chan.

Nadie se esperó aquello hasta que sintieron una presencia asesina mostrándose era Reborn, ya que estaba vigilando que nadie tocada o hiciera algo estúpido a su Dame-Tsuna.

-qué?!.-fue lo único que pudieron decir todos.

-Cállense idiotas.-dijo Reborn.

-Espera Reborn fue tu tutor?!.-dijo preocupado Giotto sin poder creerlo como los demás.

-si ¿Verdad Reborn chan?.-miro al susodicho felizmente.

-Claro y tú eres mejor y el primero quien está a mi nivel, eres mi orgullo Tsuna.

-cuando?¿Desde cuándo?.-decía Giotto los demás solo escuchaban.-¿Papa lo sabe Tsuna?.

Ante ello se el ojimiel se tensó, y fue captar por Reborn quien iba a hablar pero se escuchó un golpe, fue Hibari quien golpeo a Giotto.

-Cállate! Nunca lo nombre a ese bastardo.-dijo/grito Hibari.

-Pero que te pasa Hibari?!.

Nadie creía lo que sucedía, de un momento a otro una conversación se volvió una pelea, Hibari estaba peleando con Mukuro, Deamon y de Alaude que lo empezaron a golpear como se le ocurría a golpear a su cielo, todo fue tan rápido que nadie sabía que hacer pero lo más sorprendente era la muestra de la furia de Kyoya que después de un buen rato él gano contra esos tres.

-Vuelve a decirlo y te juro que te matare.-declaro mirando asesinamente a Giotto.

-Por qué?.-pregunto pidiendo una respuesta.

-Es mejor callar Kyoya.-hablo Tsuna después ver como la furia de su mejor amigo ya se iba con aquella pelea.

-pero.-iba a protestar pero fue callado por el pequeño moreno.

-Eh dicho que callar Kyoya.-dijo modo jefe y Hibari se calló guardando sus armas y todos allí se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud.

-Tsu-chan?.-miro a su tierno hermanito pero este tenía sus ojos ocultos en sus cabellos rebeldes.

-Lo siento me voy.-dijo con tristeza.-Vamos Kyo-kun y Reborn-chan hay que ir a ver a los demás.

Y ninguno hablo siguieron al castaño que al ver que nadie de ellos lo veía lloraba a mares siendo abrazado por los dos azabaches que se miraban a muerte. Los demás no sabían que pasaba pero prefirieron no hablar del tema, Hibari, Tsuna y Reborn se fueron hacia donde estaba la oficina del director y quien también es el octavo Vongola (a Timoteo lo hago de octavo ya que Giotto es el Noveno.) quien es el abuelo de Tsuna.

-Abuelito.-lo fue a abrazar.

-Tsuna-kun es bueno verte mejor.

-Si~.

-Ahora que estamos todos ¿Por qué nos llamó?.

-primero que nada porque esta Hibari Kyoya aquí?.

-Abuelito él es mi mejor amigo y también lo sabe todo así que no te preocupes.

-Oh me alegra saberlo, nosotros ya nos conocemos.

-no nos desviemos del tema.-dijo Lal.

-Ah sí, Necesito a los Arcobaleno para dar a la sucesión al Noveno Vongola pero no exactamente ahora será después pero ahora necesitó que los entrene a todos no solo al jefe sino a sus guardianes.

-Hm...es difícil, nosotros sabemos quién es menos Tsu-kun.-dijo Luce tapándole los oídos a este que no entendió porque lo hacía pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Y el cómo nuestro pequeño cielo y nos preocupa como se lo tome.-dijo Fon.

-Él no necesita meterse en esto.-dijo Coronello.

-Me siento excluido. -dijo ofendido Tsuna después de un rato sin entender de que hablaban.

-Sucede que debemos entrenar al noveno Vongola.-dijo Verde.-Pero eso no ocuparía tiempo, no lugar si eso es lo que piensas ya que son de esta academia.

-Pero no queremos que te suceda nada Tsuna.-dijo Skull preocupado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas Tsuna?.-dijo Viper mirándolo.

-Que no tengo problema, pero ellos sospecharan de nosotros y nuestra relación eso es preocupante, Abuelo podemos atrasar esto?.

-Sí, aunque sea unos cuantos meses y nada más.-Timoteo sabía que sucedía pero tampoco quería que su nieto supiera que lo último del cariño de su familia fuera una mentira pero lamentablemente esto se iba a saber tarde que temprano…¿Cómo? Ni él mismo lo sabía solo esperaba que Tsuna se lo tomada de la mejor manera posible.

-con eso bastara.-dijo Tsuna bastante feliz.

Terminando la reunión todos se fueron a los dormitorios pero los días pasaron para el castaño que no había hablado con su hermano ni con sus nuevos amigos hasta que Hibari se hartó y los ataco estuvo así una semana pero después de aquellos acontecimientos Tsunayoshi se fue a ver a alguien importante para él o eso entendía Giotto, pero Hibari no estaba mejor al contrario atacaba a cualquiera que se le acercaba sin importarle quien fuera. Luego de 5 días el pequeño castaño volvió más animado como también el humor de Kyoya mejoro notablemente.

-Son ideas mías pero Hibari es súper protector con mi Tsu-chan?.-dijo Giotto un día cualquiera.

-No eres el único que lo piensa Nono.-dijo Gokudera.

-¿Que le sucederá a esos dos?.-dijo Lambo.

-Quien sabe...verlos en la academia muy felices es algo...sospecho.-dijo Lampo.

-A Tsuna le sucede algo muy importante.-dijo Yamamoto muy serio.

-Y que dijeron tus padres Giotto?.-dijo Mukuro mirando al susodicho.

-Nada y eso es raro, cuando pregunte sobre Tsu-chan desviaron la conversación.-se dijo extrañado.

Mientras ellos hablaban de Tsuna, Hibari estaba en su cuarto durmiendo pero se despertó al oír que se trataba de él quería morderlos hasta la muerte pero no podía hacerlo ya que se lo había prometido a su amigo. Él estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Yuni y Aria.

-Tsuna-nii tú crees que todo esto será revelado en tan poco tiempo?.-pregunto la menor que era Yuni (Yuni tenía 10 y Aria 13).

-Si lo sé pero todos lo sabemos los secretos al final siempre se saben sin importar como pero se descubre.-dijo Tsuna mirando a la pequeña sonriéndole un poco para no preocuparla mucho.

-¿Vas a estar bien?.-dijo muy preocupada Aria.

-Si todos están para mí, estaré bien.

-Por supuesto!.-dijeron unísono las dos pequeñas niñas.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido.-Bueno vayan con Mamma.

-Sii.

Vio cómo se fueron y suspiro todo se iba a revelar y no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo eso, pero después de tantos años volvió a su país natal Japón... Después de aquel suceso que le cambio completamente su vida.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**y como estuvo? si es algo corto lo siento! pero quizas nos veamos mañana espero que si...y bueno me merezco un reviews? algo? bye!**_


	5. Xanxus-niisama

_**bueno he podido subirla, tarde pero lo hice :3 **_

**Maka Hanato: **_me alegra mucho que te guste / y gracias si necesitare toda la inspiración de mundo para esto XD._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Xanxus-niisama. **_

Hoy era Jueves y se encontraba en su sala esperando que llegada el profesor de educación física que no era nada más que el padre de Takeshi y Asari, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi; si mal no recordaba él era muy famoso en el mundo de la mafia por tener muy buena maniobra con la espada y era reconocido por ser un asesino experimentado. Pero quitando eso de lado todos tuvieron que ir a otro lugar más a los dividieron en dos grupos que el mismo podía saber: el primero era gente normal y la segunda era de la mafia después de todo era así la academia Cielo que era agrupada para educar no solo a gente normal sino de la mafia.

Tsuna sólo pudo suspirar cuando vio que el profesor iba a tener ayuda con otro profesor de ed. Física y no era ese su problema sino que era nada más que Lal Mich quien iba con su grupo o sea el de la Mafia; muchos quienes la vieron y reconocieron temblaban pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus entrenamientos pero eso no quitaban que no sufrían como el infierno o peor, vio que los gemelos Bovinos lloraban a mares y se dio cuenta que ellos tal vez que habían experimentado aquel sufrimiento.

-Ahora todos ustedes darán 100 vueltas a todo el patio.-sentencio Lal asustando al grupo.-Y sin parar.-dijo sin más ya poniendo azules a todos.

-Kyaaa.-gritaron todos cuando vieron la pistola de la mujer h se fueron sin más a correr por sus vidas

-Mou Lal-chan eres cruel con todos.-dijo Tsuna al estar a su lado ya que con su problema no hacía casi nada en esa materia.

-Agradece que no te hago lo mismo Tsuna.-dijo ella mirándolo.-Pero ni tú te salvas así que anda a correr 30 vueltas y si te cansas me dices ¿Entendido?.-le dijo con una voz algo preocupada.

-Está bien~.-le respondió feliz.-¿Pero con que curso estamos?.

-con el 2-C.

-Con el C? Entonces deberíamos escuchar a...-su conversión quedo sin completar ya que se escuchó un.

-Esto es EXTREMO!.

-Si a Sawagara Ryohei.-dijo ella mirando al peliblanco.

Tsuna asistió para luego hacer su parte que no demoro mucho pero en todo su transcurso escucho gritos como: Cállate cabeza de césped, EXTREMOS, ma ma cálmense chicos, entre otros que no quiere recordar ya que lo desesperaba bastante. Después de todo el sufrimiento tenían un rato para descansar y en ello Tsuna se paseó por los pasillos; pero en su tranquila caminata se encontró con quien conocía muy bien pero este no se había dado cuenta así que con sigilo lo siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina creía él, con toda tranquilidad sonrió y abrió la puerta encontrándose una pistola en su frente pero eso no hizo que borrada su linda sonrisa.

-Yoshi?.-dijo aquel chico que al ver quien era, mientras el castaño había seguido hace poco como también quitando la pistola de vista.

-risita.-Que tal Xanxus-nisama.-saludo animado.

-Hola Yoshi-le saludo como siempre pero con una leve voz que se mostraba que expresaba su cariño con el pequeño ojimiel.

-No pensé que estuvieras en Japón.-le dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Hace poco regrese ¿Pero tú no deberías estar en el hospital?.-le regaño, en todo ellos dos estaban sentados aunque Tsuna estaba sobre las piernas del mayor como antes.

-Bueno, hace poco me dieron de alta.-le respondió dándole tranquilidad al ojirojizo.-Y quería ver a Gio-nii pero no espere que él de diera cuenta de que algo sucede.

-Tsk, Giotto es un desgraciado.-Xanxus odiaba a Giotto desde siempre aunque fueran primos él lo odiaba y eso era mutuo.-Pero si necesitas algo me lo puedes decir Yoshi o alguien de estas escorias.

Tsuna estaba por contestar pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Squalo y Bel con Fran.

-VOOIIII jefe de mierda!.-grito el peliplata hasta que vio al pequeño castaño.-Como estas Tsuna?.-hablo casi sin gritar, toda Varia conocía a Tsunayoshi así que todos lo querían.

-Squalo-chan! Muy bien es tan confortante verlos a todos nuevamente.

-Shishishi~ pero si no es mi linda princesa.

-Oh Bel-nii me prometiste traerme un regalo la otra vez.-le dio un pucherito algo triste.

-Te lo traeré pronto cuando vuelva de mi misión.-le acaricio los cabellos castaños y tuvo un asistimiento de este con mucha emoción.

-Tsuna-san es tan manipulador.-hablo Fran con su cara de poker.

-Claro que no lo soy Fran.-se negó.-Y ya deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta.

-lo sé Tsuna-nii.-Fran sonrió levemente, Tsuna siempre lo quiso y era él quien lo salvo hace algunos años atrás de su propia soledad pero era solo con él y nadie más.-Aunque no debería estar descansando?.-sonó tan tranquilo pero no era así estaba súper preocupado por el mayor.

El pequeño castaño sonrió enternecido.-No te preocupes estoy mejor no te preocupes por nada Fran.-sabia o mejor dicho entendía a Fran aunque este muchas veces no se expresaba y sabía que estaba muy preocupado.

-pero no estabas en Inglaterra?.-pregunto Bel.

-...Pues si.

-Yoshi.-Xanxus se estaba enojando pero el castaño pudo mejorar el ambiente.

-No se preocupen que estoy bien, tienen que confiar en mi chicos.-les dijo muy dolido ¿Acaso nadie podía dejar de preocuparse de él?¿Era tan torpe? Eso lo aceptaba pero para tanto?

-Lo estamos pero sabes lo que sucedió la última vez.-dijo Squalo serio.

-lo sé, pero eso fue un descuido y nada más.

Hablaron por varios minutos mientras tanto Yamamoto con los gemelos Bovinos buscaban al pequeño castaño que no había regresado aún del baño, estaban bastante preocupados y por el camino se encontraron con el hermano mayor de este y no tuvieron de otra que contarle. Giotto busco por todo el lugar hasta que se encontró con su club de fans, pregunto si habían visto a su hermanito pero todas se negaron y para su sorpresa hasta Tsuna tenía su propio club de fans quienes habían visto al pequeño entrando donde se quedaba Varia ante aquella noticia su rostro se puso pálido y sin demoras se fue donde Varia y al abrirla se encontró con su primo Xanxus Di Vongola, con todo su odio que le tenía preguntó.

-Donde está mi hermanito Xanxus?!.-exigió Giotto muy serio al ver a su primo.

-Ja ahora te preocupas del mocoso, pero para tú información se fue con Escoria.-le respondió con asco.

-Con Bel?! Te mataré si le sucede algo!.-amenazo.

Los dos se miraban con mucho odio y se pusieron en pose de pelea esto no iba a quedar bien, Xanxus disparo y Giotto los esquivaba después de un rato Tsuna entro con el rubio ya que salieron a comprar algo para el castaño y al ver la escena de esos dos Tsunayoshi suspiro para ir al instante a golpear a los dos en la cabeza teniendo la miradas de esos dos pero al verlo relajaron su vista, no eran suicidas por lo menos no por ahora.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?.-pregunto enojado.

-El empezó.-se apuntaron entre ellos y se miraron con odio.

-Ne Nii-chan, Xanxus-niisama si no terminan esta absurda pelea les va a ir mal.-dijo con una dulce voz pero con toques de veneno o vaya que Tsuna estaba súper enojado pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos les hizo caso y se hartó.-Y después no digan que se los advertí.

En toda la academia se escuchó el grito de dos personas sufriendo y mucho, Reborn sonrió sádica mente sabía que algo paso y estaba involucrado su lindo Dame-alumno, Fon, Coronello y Skull lamentaban que aquellos idiotas por hacer enojar a su pequeño cielo, Lal, Viper y Luce suspiraron porque sabían que alguien había ignorado a Tsunayoshi y las pequeñas Yuni y Aria ignoraron aquella ya acostumbradas por aquello solo esperando que Tsuna les contara luego quien fue el estúpido. Los guardianes al escuchar aquel grito pensaron haber escucharon de Giotto quedando algo confusos, Hibari estaba en su oficina del comité disciplinario con su primo cuando oyó aquel grito.

-¿Me preguntó quién fue el herbívoro idiota al ignorar a Tsunayoshi?.-se preguntó en voz alta con la atenta mirada de Alaude.

Pero volvamos al lugar ya hacia Xanxus y Giotto en el piso completamente noqueados y Tsuna sobre ellos mientras Bel se reía frenéticamente. El castaño se tranquilizó y suspiro más relajado vaya que esos dos son tercos.

-Shishishishi siempre eres increíble princesa.-elogio al oijimiel.

-Gracias Bel-nii pero ahora saca a Gio-nii de aquí y se ven nuevamente volverán a pelear.

-Shishishi está bien.-acepto la orden.

-Tsuna-nii siempre se enoja cuando es ignorado como el jefe lo olvido.-dijo Fran con una cámara que había grabado todo.

-Fran no hables solo.-dijo Tsuna al ver al chico que asistió como buen niño.

Sin demora Bel saco al futuro vongola del lugar mientras el ojimiel con el peliverde esperaban a que Xanxus despertada y en eso alguien entraba y era su querida Viper.

-Ven les dije.-empezó a hablar la arcobaleno de la niebla.-Me deben dinero.-sonrió sabiendo que gano.

-Tks toma.-entro Reborn junto a Coronello.

-Maldición kora!

-Viper-chan, Reborn-chan, Nello-nii! ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-les pregunto curioso.

-Oímos el grito de unos idiotas y apostamos a quien habías golpearon y yo aposté a que eran Giotto con Xanxus.-hablo Viper sonriendo al ver su dinero.

-Y bien ¿Por qué fue? Kora.

-Te ignoraron?.-afirmo Reborn por lo obvio.

-Bueno si, y ellos no dejaban de mirarse como si quisieran asesinarse yo sé que somos primos pero igual no entiendo porque se odian?.

_"Porque quieren ser tus hermanos mayores"_ pensaron ellos pero lo que no sabían era que Xanxus despertaba.

-Oh ya despertaste Xanxus-niisama.

-Vaya que golpeas fuerte Yoshi.-le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te pelees con Gio-nii.-le regaño con un pucherito.-Aun no entiendo porque se pelean.

-Ese idiota no te ha visto tantos años y se hace el derecho de llamarse hermano mayor, él que no entiende aquí soy yo. Yoshi no sé porque sigues con esto no sabes cómo acabada todo.-le dijo la verdad dañando un poco a Tsuna porque el pelinegro tenía toda la razón.

-Lo sé.-sonrió tristemente.-Pero él no lo sabe aunque sospecha. No sé qué haré cuando descubra que soy parte de la mafia.-todos se miraron ya que no sabían cómo iba acabar todo después de todo Tsuna aún no sabía que su querido Gio-nii era parte ya de la mafia.

Xanxus suspiro.-Bueno no importa pero no dudes en llamarme a mí o a cualquiera de las escorias si necesitas nuestra ayuda.

-Gracias Xanxus-niisama!.-tsuna abrazo a su hermano para luego irse junto a los Arcobalenos y juntarse con sus amigos preguntándole donde estaba pero los tranquilizo y se fueron a las clases que ya iban a comenzar; Giotto despertó minutos después en su habitación ¿Cómo? ni él lo sabía y miro su celular donde había una foto de él con su hermanito hace muchos años atrás pero sentía que algo pasaba sólo se preguntaba ¿Que era?.

Xanxus volvió a sentarse en su trono, miro la foto que estaba en su escritorio donde estaba él junto a Tsuna cuando este fue la primera vez a la mansión de los Varia, nunca espero que alguien lo quisiera por todo lo que hacía pero ese pequeño castaño lo llamo rápidamente como un hermano mayor de tan solo mirarlo por un minuto, sonrió al recordarlo Tsunayoshi para él era su cielo, su salvador y su lindo hermanito y nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie lo dañara, Fran miraba a su jefe y también sonrió sabía que significaba Tsuna-nii para todo Varia, para él Tsuna era su única familia su único mundo y por él haría todo por su sonrisa, Bel estaba en su habitación con una leve sonrisa después de tanto su linda princesa-como siempre ha llamado al ojimiel- había vuelto con ellos como su encantadora sonrisa, Lussuria había visto al castaño cuando este iba junto a los arcobalenos lo abrazo y sonrió muy contento…él había vuelto, Levi lo vio por unos segundos desde la distancia pero sonrió levemente al verlo porque ese chico por fin estaba con ellos.

Toda Varia estaban felices por ver nuevamente al castaño junto a ellos, vaya que lo extrañaban, parecía tonto, torpe, hasta débil pero aun así deba lo mejor para su familia, podía sonreírte sin importa las situaciones dándote su calor y aceptación, ese chico era lo mejor para Varia para ellos Tsunayoshi no solo era un pequeño e inofensivo pero era su lindo y querido Cielo y su salvador nunca lo dejarían, jamás lo olvidarían, harían lo posible para seguir viendo aquella bella sonrisa tan encantadora e inocente de aquel que los saco de la oscuridad de la mafia, aquel que les dio algo de su cariño desde el primer momento que se conocieron, ese chico que les dio una razón de vivir con un objetivo y entre ellos silenciosamente se juraron protegerlo a él quien más querían y darían todo…a Tsunayoshi…a su Cielo.

Tsunayoshi caminaba junto a Coronello y Viper ya que Reborn tenía que ir a una pequeña misión, sonrió al recordar los primeros días cuando fue junto al azabache a Varia y allí conoció a su familia, porque los Arcobalenos junto los Varia eran su familia….por ahora los protegería de sus miedos y de todos, aunque fueran fuertes no quería perdernos…a nadie, sabia ese sentimiento pero no quería repetirlo, suspiro un poco también recordó al pelirrojo, al rubio y al obsesivo de los malvaviscos esperaba verlos pronto, solo recuerda a verlos visto en Italia hace 2 años atrás. Llego a su habitación y se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar a una foto donde estaba varia y él en su primer día, vaya que su linda infancia su familia creció y eso lo hacía sentir feliz y haría todo por ellos, por sus hermanos, por los Arcobalenos y por su Xanxus-niisama quien no confía en nadie por su dura infancia pero lo quería un montón después de todo él era su familia…si su familia y su todo.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**y les gusto? como me quedo? no se cuando actualice pero espero que pronto rezemos por eso - no si quedo muy cursi?**_

_**Tsuna: Si Ai te quedo cursi.**_

_**Ai:que cruel TT-TT Tsu-chan es cruel**_

_**Tsuna: entonces para que preguntas ¬¬**_

_**Ai: ...porque no se como quedo.**_

_**Tsuna: -suspira-Bueno me voy Reborn-chan me trajo algo.**_

_**Ai: adios a todos**_

_**Tsuna: Hasta la proxima!-se fue-**_

_**merezco un reviews? algo?**_


	6. un dia de verdades

_**hola a todos a pasado no mucho creo? pues mi inspiracion va 100% rapida con este fic XD y eso es bueno...y espero actualizar pronto.**_

_**Tsuna: si solo esperemos eso Ai.**_

_**Ai:Que cruel eres conmigo Tsu-kun TT-TT **_

_**Giotto: Mi lindo hermanito no lo es y lo sabes autora ¬¬ y deja que nuestros lectores lean el fic**_

**_Ai:Hai TT-TT_**

**Maka Hanato: **_see todos son tan lindos con Tsu-kun :3 pero mas adelante sabras lo que sucedera te dejare con las ganas X3 __espero actualizar pronto y gracias por tu review! y todo tu apoya! / *3*_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Un dia de verdades.**_

Después de haber visitado a su Xanxus-niisama y ver a sus nuevos amigos, Tsuna entró a los dormitorios de los Vongola gracias a que su Kyo-kun le entrego una copia de las llaves. Y vio que no había nadie o eso creía él hasta que vio a Takeshi en el sofá mirando a la nada preocupándolo por completo y sin querer asustarlo le toca el hombro sobresaltando al pelinegro.

-Tsuna?.-lo miro luego que supiera quien era.

-Yamamoto-kun etto ¿Te encuentras bien?.-se sentó a su lado.

-...¿Por qué la pregunta?.-se demoró en responder

-Sabes puedes confiar en mi.-le dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has sentido que unas veces no sabes porque vives? Ese sentimiento que no te deja ser feliz?.-decía Yamamoto para luego pararse sonriendo pero Tsuna sabía que aquella sonrisa era falsa una máscara.-Lo siento Tsuna por decirte estas cosas por favor olvídalo.

Luego de decirlo se fue dejando al pequeño moreno hundido en sus pensamientos después de todo conocía aquello y era llamado dolor y miedo y vaya que sabía perfectamente esos sentimientos pero igual quería ayudar a Yamamoto no le gustaba como se estaba comportando; él sabía sobre aquella máscara que tenía puesta desde el primer día que lo conoció suspiro pesadamente quería saber porque su amigo estaba así pero le daba miedo preguntarle a Asari o a cualquiera, miro nuevamente a su alrededor y con mucha determinación daría con el problema y decirle a su amigo pelinegro lo que pensaba sobre aquellas preguntas; se levantó del sofá para prepararles el desayunos a sus amigos. Asari que estaba en la puerta de su cuarto había escuchado todo y se sentía tan mal por su hermano menor pero tampoco sabía qué hacer en todos estos años nunca ha podido ver la verdadera sonrisa de Takeshi, pero se preguntaba ¿Que hacia Tsunayoshi en el departamento?!.

-Por favor Asari-san salga de ahí.-dijo Tsuna sorprendiendo al susodicho.

-Como te diste cuenta?.-le pregunto mientras salía de su cuarto.

-Es que usted había abierto la puerta.-le dijo para luego preguntar.-Usted escucho ¿verdad?

-Lamentablemente si.-respondió entre apenado y triste.

-No se preocupe Asari-san.-dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Le prometo que Takeshi volverá a sonreír.

Tsuna prometió algo que Asari anhelaba con el alma; no pudo responderle ya que este se fue dejándolo sólo con todo listo en el desayuno listo, miro toda esa comida y con algo de pena empezó a desayunar y luego de pocos minutos empezó a despertar todos pero no se encontraba su hermano tal vez este quiera estar solo. Nadie supo de nada Yamamoto se encontraba entrenando con su espada quería no recordar nada, mientras el castaño iba a otro lugar lejos de la academia y se dirigió a una gran casa que era una mansión al vista de todos allí estaban los Arcobalenos de vez en cuando para hacer sus misiones al ingresar se encontró con cual quería hablar Lal Mich y Reborn sonrió felizmente al verlos.

-Tsuna no deberías estar en la Academia?.-le dijo Lal un poco enojada.

-Si lo sé pero necesito de su ayuda.

-Dinos ¿Que necesitas?.-pregunto esta vez con curiosidad.

-Verán quisiera que buscaran la información de Yamamoto Takeshi por favor.-les rogó a sus dos familiares.

-Por qué? Acaso es una amenaza?!.

-No Lal-chan pero necesito ayudarlo y si no quieren está bien tendría que Hackear el sistema.-le informo.

-No pero queríamos saber la razón.-sonrió ladinamente Reborn.-Yo lo haré.

-Tks yo buscare en la base Vongola.

-Gracias Lal-chan y Reborn-chan!. –los abrazo a ambos por el gran favor.

-Eres un gran cielo Tsunayoshi.-dijo Reborn antes de irse con Lal del lugar.

-Solo quiero ver feliz a la gente Reborn no soy como un cielo.-le respondió con un puchero.

-Lo eres Tsu-kun.-hablo Skull que aparecía detrás de la puerta sorprendiendo al susodicho.

-Skull-nii!.-fue a abrazar al motociclista que recién llegaba.-Pero porque dices que no?.

-Porque aceptas a todos como el cielo; aceptas a Reborn después de atacarte varias veces cuando se conocieron, aceptas a Xanxus sin importa cómo era.-le dijo mientras lo abraza cariñosamente.-Aceptaste a todos sin juzgarlos eres la perfecta descripción del Cielo.

-Skull-nii.-dijo sorprendido para abrazarlo con fuerza y con una linda sonrisa.-Gracias.

-Bueno vamos te voy a dejar a la Academia.-se separaron y Tsuna asistió.

-Pero primero voy a dejar estos documentos con Luce y nos vamos ¿ok?.

-Ok~.

Sin demoras los dos llegaron a la Academia en la moto de Skull, ya era tarde ya que se habían desviado del camino para pasar por el centro de Namimori por aburrimiento, luego de llegar vieron desde a lo lejos a Yamamoto que se veía muy mal querían preguntar pero ninguno de los podía se notaba enojado. Los días pasaron hasta que Lal Mich y Reborn le trajeron lo que quería y después de las clases se dirigió a la sala donde estaría Hibari y tal vez de Alaude, al entrar se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-Tsunayoshi?.-se extrañó al ver a su pequeño y adorable amigo ahí en ese día.

-Kyo-kun no te molesta que este aquí un rato?.-le pregunto luego de haber entrado.

-No.-se negó.

-Gracias.

Con la aceptación de su amigo se ganó en el sofá para luego leer los papeles. Descubrió que en un ataque Tsuyoshi el padre de Yamamoto conoció a su amor de su vida quien era nada más ni nada menos que Rose Kisashi una conocida mujer por ser una asesina, se conocieron y se enamoraron, con el tiempo se casaron dejando la mafia y los asesinatos así teniendo a su primer hijo Yamamoto Asari, en ese año hicieron un restaurante de sushi como a la vez Tsuyoshi estudiaba para ser profesor de educación física y en un año después nació el segundo hijo Yamamoto Takeshi que al cumplir 5 años asesinaron a su madre frente a él, era un día antes de su primer día de clases que habían salido los dos en la noche por capricho de él cuando gente de traje negros amenazaron a su madre y ella sólo lo protegió recibiendo la balas así muriendo a los minutos después dando que la alegría de Takeshi se fuera y escondiera su dolor hasta ahora. Tsuna leyó todo y le daba pena su amigo y suspiro pesadamente quería resolver esto; estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Hibari estaba sentado a su lado sorprendiéndolo totalmente; había bajado la guardia.

-Hiiiieeee Hibari-san!.-chillo asustado al dará cuenta que estaba acompañado.

-risita.-Hace mucho que no me llamas así Tsunayoshi.-le dijo y vio los papeles que el pequeño tenía.-Que quieres saber de los Yamamoto?.

-Quería ayudar a Yamamoto Takeshi.-le dijo después de todo confiaba en Kyoya.-Así que busque información... Ne Kyoya ¿No dirás nada de esto, Verdad?.

-No. Después de todo te preocupas de ellos, eres un buen amigo Tsuna, eres el cielo que acepta a todos.

-Gracias Kyo-kun~… y no sigas.-se avergonzó.

Hibari sonrió levemente ese chico nunca cambia, era tan perfecto como el cielo y por eso lo quería el jamás dejaba solo a nadie supo de él cuando se conocieron que con él podría apoyarse y salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba, Tsuna le mostró lo mejor del mundo. Hibari acompaño al castaño a los dormitorios ya que era bastante tarde y como conocía bastante bien a su amigo este tal vez se perdía o se tropezaría con todo en su camino, al llegar se depusieron y el ojimiel se fue a dormir para esperar un nuevo día que con toda tranquilidad que podía ya que presentía que sucedería algo en ese día; Tsunayoshi se puso su uniforme para dirigirse al comedor encontrándose con Aria y Yuni y al parecer los demás ya se habían ido, tomo su desayuno con las dos chicas y después de lavar los platos, los tres se fueron a sus respectivas clases, el castaño vio a Gokudera y a Lambo los saludo pero no vio por ningún lado a Yamamoto ya que Lampo fue al baño.

-Gokudera-kun.-lo llamo teniendo atención de este.-¿Has visto a Yamamoto?

-Al idiota? No lo he visto ni en la mañana.-le informó.

Sin esperar más Tsuna se fue sin antes decirle a Gokudera que si preguntaban por él se tuvo que ir a buscar algo al dormitorio obviamente mintió pero el peli plata le creyó se fue con todo lo que podía por la azotea ¿Por qué? Su intuición le decía cayo varias veces pero no se detuvo, Asari que por casualidad vio al castaño y con curiosidad lo siguió sin llamar la atención de este, al llegar abrió la puerta con mucha rapidez y lo que Tsuna vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera; ya que allí en el borde del barandal asustándolo por completo pero vio que Yamamoto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Yo Tsuna.-su voz era apagada como fría.

-Y...Yamamoto podríamos hablar?.-le dijo asustado por la locura de su amigo.

-No lo necesito.-volvió a mirar el vacío asustando más a Tsuna y a Asari que se quedó en la puerta aunque iba a salir pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y vio que era Reborn.

-No te metas Asari.-le dijo.-Observa, Dame-Tsuna va a cumplir su promesa.

-Ne Tsuna puedo decirte algo.-le dijo sin mirarlo y ocultando su mirada.

-Claro.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años y la asesinaron frente a mí, ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?,…. ¿Cómo me quitaban a alguien tan preciado?.¿Cuándo se te arrebata lo que más ama en esta vida y no saber qué hacer?.-pausó.-¿Sabes lo que es eso?... ¿Estar solo y que nadie te engañe y este contigo por la fama?

-...-Tsuna bajo lo cabeza y Yamamoto sonrió agriamente.

-Eso pensé.

-...Se cómo te sientes.-su voz era tan frustrada y triste sorprendiendo a los tres oyentes-si como leyeron a Reborn también le sorprendió a aquella confesión-.

-...-lo miro muy sorprendido y no digo nada quiso oír lo que decía.

-Se cómo pierdes lo más precisos de tu vida, como vez que todo lo que has trabajado no sirve y se convierte en la nada misma.-lo miro todo dolido.-Puedo entender cómo te sientes yo trate de hacer lo mismo que tú.-en todo momento Tsuna estaba caminando y quedar al lado de Yamamoto que se sorprendió al verlo a su lado.-Pero luego pensé ¿Alguien llorada por mí?, ¿Valgo la pena? ¿Que soluciona morirme? Sólo estaré huyendo de todos?...Puedo comprenderte Yamamoto pero ¿No crees que esto soluciona las cosas?.-le pregunto ahora a este.

-Claro que no...pero así nadie me entiende….nadie puede comprender mis sentimientos.-no quería creerle, tal vez solo era una forma de que se saliera del barandal.

-Te dije que yo sé cómo te sientes.-su voz se alzó como a la vez se hartó por completo asustando al pelinegro.-Hay cosas que no quiero decir que lo a culto con una sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie.-le contó con tristeza evidente.-Creaste una máscara despreocupada para que nadie supiera tú dolor... Pero yo me di cuenta en la primera vez que te vi.

-P...Porque me dices todo esto?.-no sabía porque le decía todo eso.

-Porque eres mi amigo.-le respondió sin dudas.-Por qué eres alguien importante para mí, pero dime algo ¿Pensaste en tu padre y hermano? ¿Pensaste que ya no estás solo? ¿En tus amigos? ¿En aquel juego que amas con tu vida?...lo sé porque te vi jugar beisbol Y sobre todo...¿Pensaste en la vida que te dio tu madre?.

Yamamoto no salía del asombro, en todo lo que dijo Tsuna estaba en lo correcto no pensó en su familia y en sus amigos, en el deporte que ama, aquellas cosas que paso en su vida…todo era fantástico en un sentido.

-La vida sigue Yamamoto, y mientras vivas hay cosas preciosas que puedes atesorar, tener recuerdos bonitos como feos, da todo de ti Takeshi no solo por ti, sino por tu familia; amigos y por tu a madre que te dio la vida y por salvarla, protege aquella vida que tu madre te dio por la suya.-al terminar de hablar le dio la mano a Yamamoto para que saliera del barandal.-Así que por favor ven al otro lado.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar botar una lágrima ya que él tenía razón, aquel castaño lo ayudó a salvarse de su desesperación, iba a atesorar aquellos recuerdos y tener más recuerdos. Tomó la mano de Tsuna para salir pero no pensó tropezar al salir dando así que perdiera el equilibrio pero no espero que Tsuna lo tiro para el otro lado y vio como todo sucedía en cámara lenta como el castaño iba a caer desde el cuarto piso y puso escuchar sus palabras.

-Takeshi se aquella lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo.-esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Tsuna antes de caer con una sonrisa tan bella en aquella horrible situación.

-T..TSUNA!.-grito Takeshi.

Asari se sorprendió en toda la conversación que al ver al castaño caer corrió para poder alcanzarlo antes que llegada a abajo, mientras Reborn estaba en shock vio caer a su adorable cielo a su Dame-Tsuna que no podía creerlo para nada que también grito; corrió a ver desde la baranda y al ver abajo vio a Hibari Kyoya con Tsuna en sus brazos desmayado suspiro más tranquilo y se fue dónde estaría el azabache, mientras tanto Yamamoto no salía de la sorpresa que al ver a Tsuna al salvo, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello a encontrar al castaño. Los encontró en la enfermería con Reborn y Hibari. Luego de 15 minutos todo el mundo se encontraba en la enfermería porque Reborn les contó pero no todo sólo que Yamamoto casi caer en la azotea pero Tsuna se sacrificó por él salvándolo, el castaño dormía sin darse cuenta de nada sobre el dormitorio.

-Yamamoto-kun ¿Estas bien?.-pregunto Giotto preocupado. -..Eh?...ah Sí, gracias a Tsuna.-tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero aun usaba aquella máscara estaba puesta.

-...T...Takeshi?.-hablo una pequeña voz que en toda la sala quedo en silencio y todos vieron al causante de sus preocupaciones.-¿Estas bien?.-fue lo primero que pudo decir.

-T...Tsuna?.-aun estar en la muerte se preocupaba por otros en vez de él mismo; Yamamoto no sabía que decir por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sabes si quieres llorar llora, si quieres sonreír sonríe pero jamás ocultes lo que piensas y sientes, no ocultes tú dolor Takeshi...porque yo quiero saber tus sentimientos.-hablo Tsuna sorprendiendo a todos _"Nos perdimos de algo?!"_ pensaban, mientras Yamamoto lo miraba y se acerca para estar al lado de este.-Por favor no te esfuerces a ser fuerte porque los más fuertes son aquellos que dicen lo que sienten.-le sonrió como le sonrió antes de caer.

Yamamoto no pudo más lloro aferrándose al castaño.-Lo siento, Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Tsuna!.-se disculpaba, sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándolo atrapándolo en un abrazo tan cálido, tan acogedor...como la de su madre le daba.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.-dijo Tsuna separándose del abrazo.-Porque no hay nada de que perdonar Yamamoto.

-Tsuna.-le dijo limpiándose las lágrima.-Muchas gracias.-sonrió feliz por primera vez desde hace tiempo sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos y hermano.

Asari al ver aquella sonrisa no pudo evitar llorar porque su hermano menor estaba sonriendo una verdadera sonrisa, los demás sonrieron levemente aunque no sabían lo que sucedía Tsuna ayudo a Yamamoto a abrirse nuevamente. Después de un rato Reborn le pidió-amenazo-a Giotto que tapada los oídos de Dame-Tsuna pero sin objeción lo hizo pero se le hacía extraño; al hacerlo se sintió un aura asesina y el ambiente se volvió más pesado.

-Bien, ahora Yamamoto Takeshi.-hablo Reborn asustando al nombrado.

-Si?.-estaba asustado por lo que sucedería.

-Si esto vuelve a suceder con mi mejor amigo te torturare de una manera que después desearás nunca haber existido.-dijo Hibari sonriendo con malicia.

-N..no lo morderás hasta la muerte?.-pregunto Alaude algo extrañado y levemente asustado por ver tanta aura asesina entre los Arcobalenos.

-Oh no, lo que yo haré no se compara con lo que ellos le harán.-les dijo con mucha malicia.

-Hibari-nii tiene razón.-hablo Aria súper enojada.-Comparado por lo que haremos lo de Hibari-nii será solo un alivio ¿Verdad tío Coronello?.

-Por supuesto kora!.-sonrió ladinamente.

-Desearás que te demos compasión.-dijo Skull con una sonrisa de malicia cambiando sus ojos a unos fríos.

-A la otra pensadas primero antes de hacer eso de nuevo...si es que sobrevives obviamente.-hablo sádica mente Reborn, Yamamoto trago grueso esas amenazas le asustaron y los demás también, todos los Arcobalenos estaban muy serios cuando se trataba de Tsunayoshi; mientras este miraba todo sin entender nada.

_**Continuará…..**_

* * *

**_bueno hasta ahora llevo todo eso creo yo y no me maten! pero como quedo? _**

**_Giotto: Casi matas a mi lindo Tsu-chan y preguntas como quedo?!_**

**_Ai: Gyaa no me grites!_**

**_Tsuna:etto Gio-nii, Ai no se pelen _**

**_Giotto, Ai: el/ella empezo_**

**_Tsuna:-suspira- Mejor despidamonos ¿bien?_**

**_Los dos:H...Hai_**

**_Giotto, Tsuna, Ai:Hasta la proxima!_**

**_Tsuna: ¿Reviews?_**


	7. Hirbird

**_hola a todos! siento mucho la demora pero este mes empezaron mis pruebas XC asi que demorare en subir pero e avanzado mucho solo falta subirlo XD _**,_** dare los agradecimientos al final y sin mas los dejo leer espero que les guste!**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Hirbird.**_

Las cosas mejoraron luego de aquel accidente de Yamamoto este cambio mucho, volvió a ser el mismo aunque se encariño mucho con Tsunayoshi. Tanto que le pidió que lo llamada solo Takeshi haciendo que más de uno se sorprendiera pero el castaño asistió feliz; Hibari estaba en su oficina tranquilamente pero tenía un mal sabor de boca al ver a su lindo amigo junto a esos herbívoros. Mientras tanto luego hubo un receso y Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna.

-Ne Tsuna vamos a comer en la azotea?.-le pregunto.

-Eh? Porque no, pero te puedo ver allá con los chicos; necesito ir a otro lado. –le dijo algo avergonzado.

-Está bien...vamos Gokudera, Lampo y Lambo.

Los cuatro se fueron dejando al ojimiel donde estaba y este al verlos irse suspiro para el instante pararse e irse del salón al comité de disciplina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tocó la puerta espero hasta que escuchó un 'adelante' paso y Hibari al verlo le sonrió levemente.

-¿Que sucede Tsuna?.-le miro atento esperando la respuesta.

-No vas a comer Kyo-kun?.-le pregunto cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

-No tengo hambre.-desvío la mirada.

-No me mientas Kyoya...vamos a la azotea con los demás.-le dio su idea teniendo una mueca por parte del mayor.

-...No quiero.-se negó a salir de su lugar.-Tu sabes que odio las multitudes.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte sólo Kyo-kun después de todo me preocupo por ti.-le aclaró y acercándose a él sin miedo alguno.  
-No, no lo haré Tsuna.-se volvió a negar.

-Y por mí?,.-le dijo dulce sonrisa ganadora sabía que ahora no se negaría.

Ante ello Hibari se rindió con ese chico nunca podía negarle o decirle que no tan rápido pero al final siempre acedía a los caprichos de este, suspiro por lo que estaba haciendo por el castaño.

-Realmente no puedo decir que no a ti ¿Verdad?.

Ante aquella declaración Tsuna se río entre dientes por aquellas palabras.-Es porque me quieres un montón Kyo-kun!.

-Y no lo olvides Tsunayoshi.-se levantó de su puesto para irse junto al castaño a la azotea y al llegar muchos se sorprendieron por su llegada y gruño por ello.-Estúpidos herbívoros.-declaro.

-No te enojes Kyo-kun.

-Eres impresionante de como controlas al más temido de la Academia y de Namimori.-dijo Ryohei.

-Hm? E...eso no es tan cierto Mm...no sé cómo llamarte.-puso un puchero y pensó.

-Entonces llámame Onii-san eres extremadamente lindo como mi hermana menor.-le dijo.

-entonces Onii-san será.-sonrió feliz por aquello.

-Oye Hibari-kun trajiste tu almuerzo?.-pregunto G.

Hibari no respondió ignorándolo completamente haciendo enoja iba a decirle algo pero la voz de Tsuna lo detuvo.

-No se preocupe G-san que a Kyoya le traje su almuerzo.-le respondió tranquilo y saco dos bentos-que siempre estuvieron con él-.-Conozco muy bien a mi mejor amigo y yo se que le gustara comer mi comida.

-Obviamente ya que cocinas fantástico.

Conversaron de muchas cosas hasta que todos tuvieron que volver a sus clases; Tsuna se demoró más porque tenía que ir al baño, hubo clases con Verde en ciencias; y luego clases con Reborn y gracias a Kami-sama que no le pregunto a él, al terminar las clases Tsunayoshi fue a dar una vuelta por el bosque que estaba cerca de la academia para estar un rato sólo pero en su relajada camina escucho unos sonidos cerca de él se puso atento pero supo que no era ningún enemigo o alguien y con su curiosidad siguió el lugar hasta que escucho mejor para descubrir que era un pajarito herido debajo de un árbol. Se acerca al pequeño animal que al poner su mano este se asustó.

-No tengas miedo amiguito.-dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar al animal.-Quiero ayudarte …..¿Así que déjame ayudarte?.

El pajarito lo observo mientras lo tomaba con toda la tranquilidad y con cuidado se lo llevo a su habitación, busco una almohada para dejarlo allí con mucho cuidado y buscar la caja de los primeros auxilios para el instante curarlo en una de las alas ya que vio que estaba algo torcida, la vendo y todo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?.-vio como el pajarito amarillo piaba feliz.-Me alegra que estés bien.

En todo ese día cuido y alimento al canario y con ayuda de Aria y Yuni que al entrar lo vieron y quisieron ayudar le prepararon una pequeña cama para el canario que dormía plácidamente y al otro día Tsuna se levantó temprano para alimentar al canario y luego cambiarse e irse a clases; en todo el día pensó si el pequeño animalito este bien pero sabía que lo vería al terminar las clases, suspiro por tercera vez en el día. Los chicos no sabían que le sucedía y Giotto preguntó pero Tsuna se negó que no era nada todos lo dejaron si no iba a hablar del tema, sin embargo al terminar las clases el ojimiel se fue rápidamente a su habitación y se fue a su cuarto encontrándose con el canario durmiendo; muchos de los Arcobalenos tuvieron curiosidad pero Yuni con Aria negaban que era un secreto pero muchos no se conformaban con aquella respuesta.

Los días pasaron hasta que ya era casi una semana-exactamente 5 días- que el canario fue encontrado por el castaño, y en los 3 días le había sacado el vendaje y le enseño a volar porque descubrió que era un pequeño canario recién nacido y este apenas llegaba a su cabello y se acomodaba para dormir ante aquello enterneció a Tsuna, y descubrió que aquel pajarito no se dejaba tocar si no es él o las chicas dándole risa ya que al salir de la habitación un día y estaba Reborn y este lo quería tocar pero el canario lo picoteo. El día viernes en la hora del almuerzo todos estaban reunidos-si Hibari y Mukuro también están-comiendo hasta que escucharon un piar de un pequeño ave que desde lejos se vio mientras Tsuna de asombro mucho ya que al verlo más de cerca este era el mismo canario que tenía en su habitación! Que al llegar donde estaban todos se posó sobre la cabellera de Tsuna como era costumbre y piando alegremente hasta que escucharon.

-Tsunayoshi!...Tsunayoshi!.-decía el canario.

-... Tsuna? Porque el ave...?.-no sabía que decir Asari como los demás.

-risita nerviosa.-Pues bueno es mío.

-Waaa que se ve lindo a tu lado Tsuna.-le dijo Yamamoto sonrojando al castaño.

Giotto iba a acariciar al pajarito pero este le dio un picotazo.-Itte.

Tsuna se rió un poco y el canario se acurrucó mejor ante su amo y vigilar mejor a su alrededor.

-Tsuna-kun presiento que esa ave nos odia.-dijo Daemon.

-No le agrada que la gente se le acerque; a la única persona que se deja es a mí y a Aria con Yuni pero a nadie más hasta ahora.-explico.

En todo momento Hibari observaba lo sucedido y se acercó donde su amigo y este lo miro con una sonrisa

-Ya se!.-dijo de repente.-Kyoya~ quieres cuidar de él?.-le suplico.

-...Jamás.-le respondió y todos esperaban eso.

-Por favor.-le suplico.-Como la última vez.-puso ojos de cachorro.

Hibari lo pensó y volvió a ver al ave tenia que admitir que era lindo pero no sabía si era capaz de cuidarlo.

-Tal vez.-bueno eso no se lo esperaban.

-Mira si le agradas.-puso su mano arriba de su cabello y sintió un peso para luego acercarse a su amigo.-Hm...te pondré etto...ah! Hirbird.-sonrió feliz al ponerle un nombre y puso frente suyo al canario.-Ne Hirbird tendrás un nuevo dueño él se llama Hibari Kyoya.-escucho un piar como respuesta.-Ten Kyo-kun.-Hirbird lo miro y luego pío feliz y se puso en el hombro de Hibari. -le caes bien.

-Solo lo hago por ti Tsuna.-dijo mientras acariciaba al ave.

-jajajaja como digas.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron bastante y nadie quería decir su opinión así que callaron.

-Oigan chicos ¿Que les sucede?.-preguntó Tsuna al verlos.

-nada!.-dijeron todos.

-Ne Chromer-chan ¿Mañana me acompañas a un lugar?.-se acercó a la muchacha.

-Eh? P..porque no.-sonrió tímidamente.

-Genial gracias.-la abrazo sonrojando a la chica.

-Pero Tsu-kun ¿A dónde iras?.-pregunto Knuckle.

-Eso pues...no se los puedo decir!.-se sonrojo avergonzado y más de uno pensó que era muy lindo.  
-Está bien al extremo!...

Dejaron las cosas para volver a comer e ir a clases mientras tanto Hibari junto a Tsunayoshi y sin olvidar al canario estuvieron solos mirándose por unos segundos para luego Hibari fruncir el ceño mientras Tsunayoshi sonreía victorioso.

-No sé cómo me dejo ganar por ti Tsuna.-le dijo Hibari.

-Porque me quieres un montón como dejarme hacer mis caprichos.-dijo Tsuna acariciando al avecita.-Además a Hirbird le gusta.

-Solo porque se parece un poco en mi le pones ese nombre.

-Pero mira el lado bueno eres el padre y yo la madre.-se sonrojo avergonzado por lo dicho en lo último.

-Si lo pones así no tengo problemas.-se rió un poco por lo dicho anteriormente.-Aunque las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de ahora en adelante ¿Verdad?.-se puso serio ante aquello que el mismo dijo.

-Lamentablemente sí Kyoya...pero sólo esperemos que todo vaya bien.

-No te preocupes que no estás solo y esta vez no te dejare ir de mi lado Tsunayoshi.

-Gracias Kyo-kun.-le agradeció feliz.-Solo falta poco para que diga mi verdadera verdad de mi identidad frente a Giotto Sawada.

-Es raro que no lo llames como siempre pero al fin y al cabo ya no son hermanos.

-Lo es para mí aunque haya dejado a la familia.-se defendió un poco.

-No te enojes.

-No lo estoy, solo estoy preocupado por cómo serán las cosas.

-Todo irá bien Tsuna.-hablo una tercera voz dando que el nombrado y Hibari lo vieran sorprendidos más el castaño que lo conocía y a hibari por no darse cuenta de aquella presencia.

-T...tú que haces aquí!.-fue lo primero que dijo Tsuna muy sorprendido por ver a su amigo allí.

-Vine a visitarte obviamente pero me iré luego.-le dijo aquella voz.

-Eh? Pero...-puso un puchero.-Porque no me llamaste.-se sintió ofendido ante eso y muy herido.

-Vine a Japón por negocios y escuche tu dulce voz; lo último que supe de ti fue que estabas en Inglaterra Tsuna-chan.-se rió un poco por aquella tierna expresión de su ojimiel.

-Pues... Bueno salí hace no mucho.-se defendió.

-Hm pero bueno me tengo que ir nos veremos muy pronto **Mi** lindo Tsuna-chan.-se despidió besándole la frente al castaño para irse por donde entro dejando a los dos nuevamente solos.

-¿Quién era Tsuna?.

-Un amigo que hice en Italia.-le respondió.-Si dijo que lo volveré a ver te diré su nombre si no lo averiguas tú primero Kyoya.

-Tsk me conoces muy bien.

-Por supuesto!.

-Ya hemos perdido las clases.

-Tienes razón... Etto y si tomamos una siesta?..-opino Tsuna.

-No es mala idea.-dijo Hibari para luego acomodarse en el hombro de Tsuna para dormir.

-Eres tan lindo Kyo-kun.-le acaricio los cabellos azabache.-Pero luego tal vez vaya cosas que sucederán y serán quizás las mas dolorosas entre muchos de nosotros…..lo siento mucho por meterlos en este lio.-susurro bajito ya que sabia que su amigo ya estaba dormido y teniendo de testigo al canario por sus palabras.

Suspiro un poco para dormir con su amigo mientras Hirbird se acomodó en el cabello de Tsuna para también dormir junto a sus dos dueños.

**_Continuará...…_**

* * *

**_bueno eso es todo por ahora ¿quien era la tercera persona que hablo con tsuna? el que adivine tendra a tsuna por una semana y podra hacer todo lo que quiera con el :3_**

**_tsuna:Kyaa Ai-san no diga esas cosas!._**

**_Ai:Que-? entonces sera con cualquiera de los personajes, da igual, ademas pueden decirme por los reviews con quien quieren que termine Tsuna como pareja, estoy abierta a sugerencias._**

**_tsuna:Que?! y donde quedo mi opinion?!_**

**_Ai:tu te callas._**

**_Tsuna:TT-TT_**

**_ahora los agradecimientos a:_**

**Maka Hanato: **_me alegra que te gustada el capitulo y espero tambien que este igual!, falta poco para las sorpresas :3, agradezco todo tu apoyo y por la inspiracion que siempre necesito, pero tambien amo tu fic! siempre lo espero con muchas ganas, te deseo lo mejor del mundo con tu historia. te deseo suerte y muchos abrazos y inspiracion._

**_¿Reviews?_**


	8. Una salida y regalos

**hola a todos! siento mucho por demora en actualizar pero estoy ocupada con mis pruebas, pero tal vez pueda actualizar el domingo pero no prometo nada, y espero que mas gente me diga con quien hago pareja de mi lindo Tsuna-chan.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Una salida y regalos.**

Al final Tsuna fue regañado por Reborn y Luce por saltarse las clases mientras tanto Hibari también era regañado por Luce, luego de regresar a los dormitorios suspiro pesadamente ya que mañana iba a ser un día bastante duro y con aquello presente se fue a dormir esperando que todo fuera bien, a la mañana siguiente se levantó súper temprano se fue a bañar para luego vestir unos short azul oscuro mostrando sus piernas pálidas y una blusa naranja pálida que le quedaba algo suelta mostrando algo de su piel y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Se fue a saludar a todos los Arcobaleno en la sala para ir a tomar desayuno con todos como cada fin de semana y sin mucha demora se fue a buscar a Chromer pero fue recibido por Takeshi que se sonrojo notoriamente al ver como vestía Tsuna, mientras este lo saludo para ir al centro de aquel dormitorio encontrándose con las mismas reacciones dándole curiosidad de ello hasta vio cómo su mejor amigo tenía un hilo de sangre en su nariz, suspiro levemente.

-¿Que les sucede?.-su curiosidad le gano preguntando pero su error fue ladear la cabeza de una forma muy tierna.

-N..nada!.-dijeron unísono todos sonrojados.

-Está bien...etto Chromer-chan estas lista?.-pregunto mirando a la susodicha.

-Eh? Si lo estoy.-vestía un lindo vestido púrpura y blanco con unos tacones bajos.

-Entonces vamos!.-la agarro de la mano y despidiéndose de todos se fue con la chica.

Mientras tanto todos tuvieron algo en mente y era seguir a esos dos. Con eso en mente todos partieron para no perderlos de vista y vieron que conversaban relajadamente hasta llegar al centro de Namimori y allí Chromer le pregunto y al hablar con Tsuna todo el camino pudo dejar su lado tímido ya que al estar junto a ese castaño le daba confianza.

-Tsuna-san ¿A dónde vamos?.-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por favor no me llames por el '-san' somos amigos.-le dijo para luego mirarla.-Me vas a acompañar a buscar algo importante para mí y también quería salir contigo porque quiero ser tu amigo.-le sonrió lindamente sorprendiendo a la chica que no se esperaba aquello pero se sintió muy feliz por eso.

-Gracias Tsuna-kun.

El castaño sonrió contento por la felicidad de la chica sabía que era tímida e insegura así que quería conocerla mejor, pasaron por una tienda de helados dándole una idea al ojimiel invitando a la peli índigo a comer uno. El día fue entretenido para los dos hasta que llegaron a una tienda con joyería, al entrar la encargada del lugar reconoció a Tsunayoshi lo saludo como también saludo a Chromer.

-Y llego el encargo señorita?.-preguntó Tsuna a la encargada.

-Llego ayer espéreme que lo iré a buscar.-le aviso para luego irse de allí y entrar a otra sala.

-Tsuna-kun ¿Qué es lo que encargo?.-dijo tímida al preguntar.

-Un collar con una gema muy rara por el color lo digo, es un regalo para alguien importante para mi.-dijo melancólico.-Mejor dicho son tres collares con diferente gema.-se corrigió.

-Y si no le molesta me dirías para quién es?.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta...una es para Kyoya; la otra para Xanxus-niisama y la último es secreto.-le guiño el ojo sonrojando a Chromer.-Pero no digas nada de esto ¿Ok?.

-Claro!.

-Gracias.

Chromer miro la vitrina y vio diferentes joyas muy hermosas y una de ellas le intereso pero no venía a verlas y comprarlas no, sólo acompañaba al castaño y tampoco podía no tenía suficiente dinero, Tsuna veía como Chromer miraba atenta una joya iba a decirle algo pero justo llego la señorita con tres pequeñas cajas.

-Aquí están.-mostro 3 cajas y abrió una caja negra y su contenido era una gema no tan pequeño de color purpura oscura que brillaba intensamente, tenía en el centro un dibujo de una nube y estaba sujetada por una cadena de plata.-Esta es la que usted quiso que le pusiéramos ese diseño y no se preocupe que la cadena es de un buen material que resiste de todo.-luego de aquello y que el castañito asistiera; abrió la segunda caja de color azul oscuro mostrando una gema del casi porte de la anterior sólo que esta era de color naranja oscura que brillaba intensamente y tenía la palabra Xanxus en ella pequeño pero se notaba la palabra de un color negro, con la misma cadena que la anterior.-Costo un poco escribirlo sin que se viera mal.-luego abrió la última caja negra mostrando una gema negra como la noche misma adornada con una palabra en italiano que Chromer no entendió bien ya que no pudo verla porque el ojimiel lo tomo pero estaba de color plata y una cadena como las otras dos.-Y esta lo hicimos con más cuidado como usted digo Tsuna-sama.-le informo aquella señorita.-¿Le gustan?.

-No sólo me gusta son perfectas.-sonrió muy feliz quedaron como el mismo quiso.-Me las llevo…Gracias.

-Fue un gusto.-sonrió encantada.-¿Desea otra cosa?.

-Sí, me vendes esa joya.-le apunto lo que quería y la señorita sólo asistió para entregárselo en otra caja más grande que las otras y luego de pagar por las cosas los dos se fueron hacia una cafetería a comer pastel ya que se les hiso tarde y les dio hambre y sin darse cuenta de sus perseguidores. Al sentarse pudieron lo que querían: Tsuna pidió un té y pastel de chocolate mientras tanto Chromer un capuchino y una tarta de manzana, hablaron de trivialidades hasta que Tsuna le paso la caja que había comprado a Chromer y esta le mira confundida.

-Es para ti.-le dijo sorprendiendo a la peli índigo.-Me di cuenta que te gusto.

-No te hubieras molestado.-dijo avergonzada.

-Lo hice porque quise hacerlo, vamos acéptalo se te ve bien a ti.-le sonrió.-Además si es por el dinero no te preocupes eso es lo único que me sobra y jamás o mejor dicho casi nunca la gasto y no te preocupes no te cobrare tomarlo como un regalo.

-Pero Tsuna-kun.-iba a alegar pero fue detenida por el castaño.

-Chromer-chan es en serio tómalo, me gustaría ver este pequeño collar brillando en ti como la linda chica que eres.

-B...bueno.-se rindió y no pudo negarse a esa carita de desilusión del chico que lo hacía ver más lindo.-M..Muchas gracias Tsuna-kun.

-No hay de que.-felizmente y al ver que la chica ya no iba a protestar volvió a comer su pastel.-Si quieres te lo pongo Chromer-chan.

-Por favor.-agradeció el gesto.

Tsuna se paró de su puesto y al abrir la caja se veía una gema índigo hermosamente y a cada lado había otras dos más pequeñas de un lado rojo y del otro azul con una cadena un poco más pequeña pero de un buen material, la tomo con cuidado y se puso detrás de la joven y se la puso con cuidado, mientras tanto Chromer sonreía feliz era muy bonito en sí. Al terminar de ponerlo el pequeño castaño volvió a su puesto y ver muy feliz a la chica.

-Sabes el color me recuerda a Mukuro.-dijo Tsuna y Chromer asistió de acuerdo.

Luego de comer se fueron hacia un parque que estaba cerca del lugar y se sentaron en una banca junto a una fuente y los chicos estaban detrás de los arbustos juntos donde estaban esos dos para escuchar lo que decían.

-Esta paz no la tenía hace mucho tiempo.-se dijo a si misma pero fue audible para Tsuna.

-Porque lo dices?.-le preguntó pero asustó a la joven por la pregunta.

-...-dudo en responder.

-Si no me quieres decir está bien.

-…Antes mis padres me odiaban y jamás me cuidado sólo mis hermanos, ellos me protegieron de ellos aunque nunca entendí la actitud de ellos. Hasta que un día mi madre se enojó y me tiro un plato dándome en el ojo.-empezó a relatar teniendo la atención de su acompañante como los perseguidores.

-¿Por eso usas un parche?.-le dijo dudoso y sorprendido.

-Sí, después de curarlo cambio de color y me molestaban por eso uso un parche...pero después de ese sucedo mi hermanos me sacaron de la casa junto a ellos sin embargo soy tímida y les tengo miedo a la gente.-le contó asustada ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.-Estas pensando porque soy un estorbo verdad?.-iba a llorar pero sintió una mano sobre su cabello mirando a la persona que lo huso y era Tsuna.

-Nunca pienses que eres un estorbo porque nunca lo has sido.-le dijo tranquilizando a la joven.-He visto en ti algo más que eso, sé que eres insegura y tímida. Pero también tienes un lado hermoso que ni tú te has dado cuenta.-la miro con cariño.-Sé que te cuesta relacionarte con la gente pero tienes un noble corazón, dulce, cariñosa, leal, eres algo infantil y no te rindes fácilmente, honesta y linda.-sonrojo levemente a Chromer.-Chromer tú no debes preocuparte de que digan las personas desconocidas ni de tu propia familia si no de ti misma...no dejes que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer.-la abraza.-Aún si dudas de ti misma entonces vuélvete fuerte y supera aquel pasado de ti misma porque eso tú sola debes hacerlo si no quieres preocupar a nadie ni a tus hermanos como amigos vuélvete fuerte para superar cualquier obstáculo yo sé que tú puedes.-se separó de aquel abrazo.

-Tsuna-kun...-estaba sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada conos si un peso de encima se fuera.-Gracias.

-No hay problema si no sabes que camino ir yo te guiaré como el cielo lo hace por nosotros.-se levantó y dio su mano a Chromer.-Así que vámonos Chromer, vamos a casa.

_'Casa'_ eso es lo que ella buscaba desde hace tiempo un lugar donde se pueda sentir segura y acogedora un hogar donde nadie la molestada y la quisiera sabía muy bien que ya lo tenía desde hace mucho pero luego de hablar con Tsunayoshi eso sentía que por fin pudo obtener aquel lugar donde ella misma pueda llamar como casa y hogar, boto una lágrimas de felicidad y agarro fuertemente aquella mano como si este se fuera a dejarla; pero miro al castaño con una linda sonrisa aun con sus lágrimas.

-Nagi.-dijo ella y vio como Tsuna estaba confundido.-Mi verdadero nombre es Nagi Spade, me lo cambie a Chromer pero llámame Nagi, Tsuna-kun.

Después de su sorpresa sonrió al ver que al chica le dijo aquello.-Entonces vámonos Nagi-chan.-al ayudarla a levantarse le limpio aquella lágrima del ojo índigo de la chica.

Ninguno dijo algo más solo se fueron de aquel lugar para irse a la Academia; mientras tanto a los chismosos al escuchar eso miraron a Mukuro y a Daemon sorprendidos por aquel relatos y los Spade estaban igual que ellos ya que nunca pensaron que su pequeña hermanita pensara que era un estorbo para ellos pero luego de unos instantes Mukuro sonrió aliviado.

-Es mejor irnos y llegar antes que ellos.-dijo sin su típica risa.-¿Qué?.-los miro a todos ya que lo estaban mirando a él como un bicho raro.

-Es que nos has sorprendido.-dijo Knuckle.

-Es raro que sonrías así.-dijo Giotto.

-Bueno al escuchar como Tsunayoshi-kun ayudo a mi linda Nagi estoy más aliviado.-les comento.-Después de todo ella jamás nos contó lo que sentía y si ella puede confiar en Tsunayoshi-kun es porque lo considera alguien muy importante para su vida.-dijo como si nada.

-Que quieres decir?.-dijo G.

-Ella no le gusta que la llamen Nagi si no somos nosotros ya que lo detesta por razones que no dire pero...aun así ella es muy insegura en contarnos las cosas y por lo sucedido con nuestros padres ella lo odiaba..-les dijo Daemon.-Y si ella le pidió eso a Tsunayoshi es por eso mismo como dijo Mukuro.

Ya nadie hablo y se fueron del lugar para llegar antes que los otros dos. Llegaron antes de los otros dos y con suspiro grupal se relajaron para luego en unos instantes aparecieran Tsunayoshi y Chromer muy felices en su conversión que se detuvo al verlos a todos allí.

-Vaya no esperaba verlos a todos.-dijo Tsuna al verlos en la sala hasta Hibari estaba eso lo hacía sospechar.

-Kufufufu~ y como les fue.-pregunto y ver bien a Chromer esta llevaba un collar.-Y ese collar Nagi?.

-M..me lo regalo Tsuna-kun.-le respondió sonrojada.

-Nufufufu es muy lindo si lo llevas tú hermanita.

-Gracias Daemon-niisan.

-Gio-nii ¿Estas bien?.-le dijo Tsuna al ver al ojiazul.

-Porque preguntas?.-dijo confundido.

-Pues te cuesta respirar pensé que tenías más resistencia siendo alumno de Reborn-chan.

-Ah jajajaja pues si pero sabes cómo es él acabo de llegar después de correr por toda la ciudad.-le mintió esperando que le creyera.

-Oh entiendo.-sabía que mentía pero luego iba a averiguar la verdad y vaya que tenía varias formas de sacar información, también lo sabía ya que Reborn no estaba hasta mañana al terminar un favor suyo.

-Kufufufu~ me complace que hayas hecho muy feliz a mi gemela.

-Para mí es un placer hacerlo porque ella es mi amiga después de todo.-sonrió al decirlo.-Bueno me voy Fon-chan y Verde-chan deben estar preocupados e demorado más de lo previsto.-se despidió de todos pero sin olvidar llevarse a Hibari aunque solo lo miro y este capto el mensaje al salir de ese lugar y entrar al suyo vio como sabia a Fon y Verde preocupados, les mostró las cosas que compro tocaron la puerta y el castaño fue a abrir viendo a Kyoya.-No has demorado mucho.

-Sí, pero dime para que me necesarias Tsunayoshi?.

-Ven tengo que hablar contigo.-se lo llevó a su habitación y al estar solos Tsuna le entrego una de las cajas.-Ten lo compre para ti. Lo encontré a hace mucho pero no sabía qué hacer con ella pero al verla me recordaba a ti.

Hibari estaba escuchando atento enterneciéndose por las palabras de su amigo y la abrió para ver el contenido y al ver la gema la observa para descubrir que tenía dibujada una nube.-Es hermosa Tsuna.

-Como te dije cuando éramos niños se aquel nube distante pero siempre acompaña al cielo sin importar que.

-risita-sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.-lo abrazo siendo correspondido.-Y gracias por el regalo lo llevare siempre.

* * *

-(≧∇≦)-

**Donde Varia.**

Luego de hablar un rato con Kyoya para dirigirse donde estaba los Varia y al llegar entro como si nada obteniendo muchas miraras de furia pero al verlo cambiaron su expresión a una más relajada. El primero en hacer algo fue Fran que lo fue a abrazar.

-Tsuna-nii vino a algo?.-le pregunto.

-Si, a hablar con Xanxus-niisama.-le acaricio su mejilla y quitándole el sombrero de manzana y acariciar sus cabellos verdes.-Después debo ir donde aquella persona.

-Vamos Yoshi hablemos a afuera.-dijo Xanxus.

Tsuna le hizo caso y salieron del lugar.-Ten espero que te guste Xanxus-niisama.

Xanxus al abrirlo se sorprendió pero en si era hermoso y vio a su hermanito y este estaba avergonzado dándole ternura.-Gracias Yoshi es muy bonito.

-Al verlo me recordó a ti y le hice que pusieran tu nombre.

Luego Belphegory apareció y le entrego a Tsuna un peluche igual a Hirbird y se alegró para el instante abrazarlo al final al cabo le trajo su regalo.

* * *

\- ฅ'ω'ฅ-

**En alguna parte.**

Tsuna se despidió de Varia para irse a un lugar donde estaba la tercera persona de la gema negra, entro a un lugar casi oscuro y muchas personas lo observaban pero aquellos ya lo conocían así que no le decían nada hasta que llego a su destino y al abrir la puerta para encontrar aquel que buscaba sonrió para irse a abrazarlo.

-Que sucede Tsuna?.-pregunto aquel hombre.

-Te vine a traer algo.-saco de sus bolsillos la caja y se la entrego.-Ten.

Al abrirla vio la gema.-Es hermoso pero donde la conseguiste?.

-Es un secreto.-se rió un poco.-Si te lo dijera ya no sería especial.

-Está bien pero ya se está haciendo tarde, y mañana tienes clases.-le regaño.-Aunque tienes que visitarme más seguido Tsuna.

-Lo siento por eso pero vendré más seguido te lo prometo.

-Eso espero.

Se despidieron para que Tsuna se fuera nuevamente a la academia e irse a cenar-era bastante tarde- al llegar estaban todos los Arcobalenos esperándolo para cenar. Pero presentía que algo iba a suceder y era muy pronto, su intuición nunca se equivocaba pero tampoco quería meter a nadie en esto, deseaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles pero eso jamás pasara y menos a él quien siempre le pasaban cosas tan malas como buenas en su vida y día a día sabría cómo solucionarlas y resolverlas junto a sus seres queridos.

El pasado lo persigue lo presentía algo que jamás espero volver a recordad aquellas palabras que odiaba, le dañaban, lastimaban desde lo profundo de su corazón porque él…..Tsunayoshi ocultaba algo súper importante a su hermano mayor Giotto sin embargo las cosas nunca van como uno quiere. Aunque suspires, alegas y supliques el destino tiene las cosas en la palma de su mano, el castaño sabia como resolver las cosas como también sabía que desde ahora vería cuanto en verdad lo apreciaban sus nuevos amigos, no podía seguir con un ese engaño por siempre.

-Mi vida toma un giro 360º.-dijo suave pero aún estaban todos en la mesa dándole curiosidad a la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Qué dices Tsu-chan?.-dijo Aria

-risa nerviosa.-Al parecer las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante.-dijo sincero y cerrando sus ojos y luego abrirlos mostrando unos ojos color anaranjados fieros, gentiles y calculadores.-Pero no dejare que me hieran como la última ve….no soy tan tonto para caer de nuevo.

-Tsuna estaremos a tu lado siempre.-dijo Lal.

-Soy la persona que pudo ser feliz a su lado y seguida siendo aunque el pasado de mi vida me persigas.-dijo volviendo a sus ojos miel que todo el mundo amaba.-Como sé que jamás volveré a estar solo.-sonrió dulcemente.

-Y nunca lo estarás eres el gran tesoro para los Arcobalenos.-dijo Luce teniendo asistimiento del pequeño castaño y cambiar el tema hasta que todos se fueran a dormir esperando a lo que venía mas adelante.

Continuará..…

* * *

_**bueno eso es todo y pronto vendrá algo que los sorprendeda a todos :3 y bueno sobre las votaciones de con quien terminada Tsuna eguidan abiertas espero qeu lo digan pero por mientras cada uno de los personajes de khr tendrán su momento con tsu-chan...asi que espero que me digan con quien termina Tsuna -.**_

_**ah! y sobre la adivinacion de quien era...Byakuran! los ganadores son amudoki  y Fan Tsunachan XD! y les dare su premio en los agradecimientos..**_

_**agradecimientos a:**_

_**Maka Hanato: **si se que fue tierno que apareciera Hirbird y las cosas se estan poniendo buenas mas adelante también lo seran! y me alegre un monton cuando actualizaste! / y como no has dicho quien era la persona misteriosa no puedo darte a un Tsuna con moño lastima. y gracias si por culpa de las pruebas no actualizo maldicon peor no importa dejare que te intrigas mas XD. te mando mucha suerte, un abrazoooo y sobre todo toda la inspiracion del mundo para tu fic...bye!._

**_Fan Tsunachan XD:_**_ Agradezco que me estes siguiendo en mi fic eso me anima mucho no sabes cuanto, y como has ganado puedes tener a cualquier personaje de Khr como lo prometi, llevates dos de ellos y has que haya yaoi X3 y despues me cuentas como termino-modo pervert on- y espero que te siga gustando bye y gracias por el review! *3*._

**_AdictaMoon: _**_primero que nada gracias por el review, sii son tan lindo hibari con tsuna / mas adelante tal vez hay mas mucho mas de ellos pero no prometo nada,pero no has adivinado buuu pero como hago esto por primera vez te dare un consuelo eliges un personaje como consuelo ;3._

**_amudoki: _**_gracias por el review, me haces feliz que te encante el fic pero no te preocupes cuando puedas me escribes eso no importa al solo saber que lo lees y te gusta me haces muy feliz por ello; jajaja siii me gusta ver que hubo momentos donde parecia mucho yaoi pero rompo ilusiones-rie malevolamente- gracias por el voto de pareja lo tengo ya anotado XD. cambiando de tema como has adivinado el personaje te dare lo que tu deseas-arrastra a un tsuna completamente desnudo con cinta de regalo por casi su cuerpo entero y inconsiente- aqui te lo dego espero saber como terminada violado por uno de sus semes me tienes que contar X3. bye *3*_


	9. El dia de los padres

**_si soy una mentirosa de primera TT-TT lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado cuando habia dicho que si lo iba a ser TT-TT_**

**_aunque muchos quieren un 1827 seguire con los votos hasta que piense bien con quien podemos dejar al violable y tierno Tsuna, pero como dije antes en algunos capitulos cada uno tendra un capitulo con tsuna por ociocidad mia XD pero pueden pedir cualquier pareja puede ser hasta la mas alocada con quien juntar al castaño._**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

**_Y sin mas los dejo leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El día de los padres.**

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía cuál era aunque en ese momento no lo quería pensar así que se levantó para bañarse y vestirse con el uniforme, al bajar casi todos estaban, Luce estaba haciendo el desayuno junto a Aria y Yuni, Fon con Skull ponían la mesa.

-Y Reborn con Verde?.-preguntó después de saludar a todos.

-Reborn se está bañando y Verde se fue temprano para ir a preparar la sala de su clase.-le informo tranquilamente Fon.

-Oh ok Gracias Fon-chan.

-Ven Tsu-kun te hice tu desayuno.-dijo Luce.

-…Voy~.

Comió relajadamente pero aun sentía que algo iba a suceder hoy y era malo lo presentía, suspiro mientras tanto iba caminando junto a su hermano Giotto quien quería caminar con el aquel día y más estaba de muy buen ánimo extrañándole un poco pero le quitó importancia en ese momento, Giotto lo dejo en la sala y le beso su frente para luego irse de allí. Tsuna aun con su duda pero prefirió preguntar después, haciendo que se diera vuelta para saludar a sus compañeros e ir a su puesto; minutos después aparecieron Yamamoto, Gokudera y Los Bovinos.

-Yo Tsuna!.-lo saludo Yamamoto.

-Hola Takeshi.

-Yare yare buenos días Tsuna.-hablaron los gemelos unísono.

-Hola Lampo, Lambo.

-Tsuna-sama buenos días!.-grito Gokudera.

-Que tal Gokudera-kun.-estaba cansado de saludar y suspiro.-¿Todos están de muy buen ánimo hoy? ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto ya cansado del ánimo de todos y él no sabía que sucedía pero presentía que la noticia será muy mala, bueno para él.

-Acaso no lo sabes?.-dijo sorprendido Yamamoto.

-No y quisiera que alguien me lo explique.-volvió a insistir.

-Bueno en pocos días más.-empezó a hablar Lambo.

-Hay un día del padre es decir que tus padres vienen aquí y pasan todo el día en la academia contigo.-termino de explicar Lampo.

Tsuna se lo tomo de diferentes formas primero sorpresa, luego comprensión, y por último susto y furia y todo visto por los chicos que no lo comprendían aquella actitud en el pequeño.

-Y cuando es?.-su voz era seca sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Eso lo dice el profesor pero tal vez sea esta semana.-le respondió Gokudera.

-...-no digo nada.

-Tsuna? ¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto Lambo ver que se quedó callado.

-...Nada.

Iban a preguntar pero el profesor llegó así que se sentaron en sus puestos, el castaño no ponía atención a las clases sólo miraba la ventana estaba muy preocupado y asustado no sabía que podría pasar pero algo estaba claro tenía que contarle la verdad a Giotto, suspiro todo esperaba pero no aquello era lo peor que le podría pasar no es que odiada a Giotto simplemente no quería que él los odiada a ellos por lo que sucedió a su tierna edad de 3 años. Escucho un gran golpe en la puerta quitándolo de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a unos ojos ya conocidos para él y se levantó de un golpe y fue a refugiarse en los brazos del azabache.

-Kyo-chan ¿A qué vienes?.-pregunto asustado y sintió los brazos de Hibari en un abrazo.

-Tsuna tenemos que hablar.-dijo suave para no asustar más al pequeño castaño.

-Bueno y los demás están?.-lo miro expectante.

-Ellos me mandaron a buscarte aunque ya lo tenía pensado.-gruño ante aquella declaración.

-Me alegro.

-Etto lo siento si los molesto pero ¿Sawada-kun conoces a Hibari-san?.-preguntó una de las chicas de la clases sorprendida por como llamaba el ojimiel al más temido de la academia.

-Eh? Pues Kyoya es mi amigo por supuesto!.-respondió con ánimos.

-¿Desde cuándo?.-pregunto otro alumno.

-Hibari Kyoya-chan es mi amigo de la infancia.-específico sorprendiendo a todos allí-excepción de los Bovinos, Yamamoto y Gokudera-.

-Eh?!.

-Cállense estúpidos herbívoros.

-Ne Kyo-chan vamos?.-lo miro y tuvo asistimiento de este para luego irse del lugar.

Se fueron de la sala para irse a la oficina de Hibari y con suerte no estaba Alaude allí ya que este se fue a sus clases, al entrar estaban todos los Arcobaleno y ya no pudo más, no podía soportarlo hasta que unas lágrimas empezaron a salir no quería verlos, a todos los presentes se les rompía el corazón al ver a su lindo cielo llorar. Luce se acercó al castaño para poder consolarlo y este la abrazo llorando en su hombro y agarrando su ropa como si no quisiera que se fuera a su lado, nadie decía nada, nadie hablaba sólo se escuchaba como Tsuna lloraba. Luego de varios minutos los sollozos se volvieron más débiles y el castaño los miro con los ojos rojos e hinchados y nadie le gustaba aquella imagen.

-Te sientes mejor ahora Tsuna?.-pregunto Fon.

-...-solo asistió calmando un poco el ambiente.-Quisiera que llamarás a Gamma-san.-miro a Luce que asistió contenta al ver a su esposo.

-Claro, pero anda a lavarte la cara ¿Esta bien?.-le dijo acariciando los cabellos castaños.

-Está bien.-se separó del abrazo y miro a Verde.-Verde-nii puedes llamarlo a él?.

-Está bien.

Tsuna se fue al baño que tenía la oficina de Hibari y el ambiente allí era muy pesado como incómodo y luego de unos segundos volvió Tsuna que al ver o mejor dicho sentir el ambiente así se sintió mal nunca le gustaba preocupar a su familia así que iba a mejorar el ambiente.

-Chicos.-llamo un su dulce voz.-Por favor no se preocupen yo sé que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.-les dijo dando que tenía razón.

-Pero Tsunayoshi te prometimos que te íbamos a proteger de esos dos quienes te lastimaron.-alegaba Viper preocupada por él y lo era solo con él era así la Arcobaleno de la niebla.

-Lo se Viper-chan pero las cosas al parecer nunca están de mi lado.-le dijo.-Aunque sé que lo harán aún si ellos están presentes de eso no me preocupo sino de cómo se lo tomara Giotto.

-El tuve que saber esto de un principio...que ya no eres Sawada y que ya no son hermanos, te dijimos.-dijo Reborn serio.

-Tampoco quiero que los odie por eso!.-reclamo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo preocupándote por cosas como esas.-dijo Lal.

-Tal vez, pero a él no le gustara ni a ella ni a nadie lo sé pero ya no puedo atrasar y huir de todo ya no soy el mismo 'Dame-Tsuna'.

-Eres nuestro cielo y uno de nosotros no dejaremos que ellos ni Giotto te lastimen.-sentenció Skull.

-Tsunayoshi espero que te sepas controlar al volver a verlos y no te asustes si lo recuerdas, estaré junto a ti igual que siempre.-dijo Hibari sacándole una sonrisa a Tsuna mejorando el ambiente.

-Te lo encargo Kyoya.-sonrió un poco.

-Vaya al parecer me perdí de algo.-dijo Luce al entrar nuevamente a la sala.-Ya lo llame y viene para acá.

-Gracias.-le agradeció.

-Tsuna él ya viene.-aviso Verde.-Y no se oía muy feliz.

-Está bien gracias Verde-nii.-sonrió dulcemente al escuchar eso.-Pero donde esta Xanxus-niisama con los Varias?.-pregunto al darse cuenta que Varia no estaba, estaba acostumbrado al grito de todos.

-Ellos fueron a pedir explicaciones como buscar más seguridad para ti, están o mejor dicho todos estamos muy preocupados por ti Tsuna kora.-le dijo Coronello.

-Soy feliz junto a todos, son y serán ustedes como Varia mi única familia.-se sentía seguro junto a ellos.

-Nosotros estamos muy agradecidos de que nos sacaras de ese oscuro lugar donde hemos estado y darnos una razón de vivir.-dijo alguien teniendo que todos lo miraran y Tsuna fuera a abrazarlo.-Tsuna todo estará bien.-lo tranquilizaba.

-Tengo miedo.-le dijo asustado y aferrándose aquella persona.

-Lo sé pero no te preocupes ellos no pueden hacerte nada ¿Está bien?.-le dijo.

-Si!.

Rato después apareció Gamma y abrazo a su esposa para luego abrazar a Tsuna, todos hablaron de cómo iban a solucionar todo ese problema, mientras tanto Giotto sentía que algo iba a pasar y no le iba a gustar preocupándolo ya que su híper intuición Vongola le decía a gritos que su lindo hermanito estaba relacionado, todos los integrantes de Vongola no sabía que iba a pasar pero oír que Tsuna estaba involucrado se sorprendieron y preocuparon le tenían cariño al castaño, todo iba tan mal que no lo vieron en ese día, al otro día todos fueron a la sala donde estaba Tsunayoshi y al verlo con más ánimo suspiraron pero se veía que algo le sucedía y Chromer le fue a hablar y este sólo le acaricio una de sus mejillas y le respondió que sólo no había dormido muy bien, con pena ella sólo asistió no muy convencida, y en la hora de almuerzo el ojimiel se había ido a la oficina de Disciplina a comer con Hibari, ya preocupando a todos por la actitud de Tsuna muchos fueron a verlo al departamento de los Arcobalenos pero ellos negaban que lo vieron. Días pasaron hasta que en las clases entro el profesor de la clase y les dio una noticia que alegraba a muchos menos a Tsuna.

-Bueno clase en 3 días más será el día de los padres.-les informo y todos se alegraron.-Y lo mejor de todos sus padres estarán todo el día con ustedes y se irán al otro día en la tarde, ya le hemos informado a cada uno de sus padres sobre esto.

Después de aquello pasaron las clases hasta que fue hora del almuerzo y Yamamoto con Gokudera se acercaron a Tsunayoshi.

-¿Tsuna no es genial?.-dijo un emocionado Yamamoto.

-¿Qué cosa Takeshi?.-le pregunto curioso.

-Podrás ver a tus padres por casi dos días seguido! Pues él mío siempre lo veo.-se rio un poco por lo ultimo

-No sé si eso me alegra.-murmuro pero igual fue oído.-Ah no importa sólo...-dijo lo último en voz baja.

-Que dijiste Tsuna-sama no lo oímos.-pregunto Gokudera al no escuchar bien al castaño.

-Nada no dije nada.-negó.

Los dos se miraron extrañados pero no volvieron a tocar el tema, Tsuna no era el mismo al verlo pero si él no les iba a decir era por algo, Mukuro con Chromer hicieron ilusiones para animarlo sin ser descubiertos por nadie ni menos por el ojimiel y sacarle una sonrisa que a la vez consiguieron, una que otra pero lo hicieron, Tsunayoshi sabía que eran ilusiones la reconocía después de todo hasta Viper las hacía para él cuando estaba desanimado como hace mucho como Fran también las hacía todos querían ver la bella sonrisa del pequeño castaño, Hirbird estaba junto a Hibari que veía desde a lo lejos a su amigo y se alegró internamente al verlo sonreír sólo esperaba que después de lo que sucede ellos no odiaran a Tsunayoshi.

Los días pasaron y para Tsuna fueron las más difíciles de su vida él no quería verlos nuevamente, pero le era inevitable ya no huiría pero tampoco estaba preparado con suerte estaba sus personas importantes y el día llego y agradeció que Giotto no estaba pero presentía que algo iba a suceder, su profesor les dijo que mañana llegarían temprano sus padres Tsunayoshi palideció por ello pero no dijo nada y a la mañana siguiente hizo todo como todos los días menos algo que salía de su rutina y era que Luce lo mimaba para su día diciendo que en la hora del almuerzo todos iban a comer en la azotea asistió feliz y se fue a su sala ahora sólo esperaba que él llegada.

La sala se empezó a llenar con alumnos y sus padres, muchos se saludaban mientras tanto Tsuna sólo miraba como sucedía las cosas hasta que llegaron sus amigos sin compañía pero al preguntar el padre de Yamamoto iba a estar al otro día, Gokudera prefirió que su hermana no viniera y la convenció de ello y los gemelos sólo negaron que sus padres estaban muy ocupados y ellos preguntaron a él sobre sus padres pero dijo nada, suspiro luego de un buen rato desde que empezó la hora de clases hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo y en su camino se encontró con Reborn, Luce, Lal y Skull, se iba junto a ellos muy feliz pero en su camino se encontró con las personas que no quería ver desde sus años de infancia, Giotto no se dio cuenta de la expresión de su hermanito ni los de los Arcobalenos.

-Mira Tsu-chan aquí esta Otto-san y Oka-san!.-se acercó a su hermano y al querer frente a sus padres estos se sorprendieron al ver al castaño frente de ellos.

-N...no puede ser.-susurro miedoso al verlos, en un instante Luce y Reborn se pusieron al frente del ojimiel en forma de protección.

-Tsunayoshi.-dijo con voz de sorpresa Ietmetsu.

-Tsu-kun vámonos de aquí.-dijo Luce muy enojada y se llevó a Tsuna junto a los Arcobalenos, Giotto se sorprendió por aquella actitud de la dulce mujer.

-Espera que sucede aquí?!.-exigió Giotto y desde no tan lejos se vieron a sus guardianes y sus hermanos y con sus primos acercándose a ellos.

-suspira.-Vamos todos a la azotea es mejor que nadie escuche.-dijo Tsuna con voz cortada y escondiendo sus ojos en su indomable cabello.

Todos se fueron en un incómodo ambiente y hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado los Arcobalenos escondieron a Tsunayoshi detrás de ellos para protegerlo.

-Díganme que sucede con ustedes?!.-volvió a decir el rubio.

-Aún haber vivido tantos años junto a aquellos que llamas _padres_ jamás pensaste en ¿Porque nunca veías a Tsuna en las tardes?.-dijo Skull.

-Q..que tratan de decir.-dijo Yamamoto Takeshi confundido.

-C...cállense.-dijo Iemitsu nervioso y tratando de que la verdad no saliera a la luz.

Todos no sabían que sucedía hasta que escucharon un sollozo y todos dirigieron su mirada a Tsunayoshi quien lloraba a mares.

-Tsu-chan?.-dijo Giotto desconcertado.-Ne hermanito ¿Porque lloras? Acaso no estas feliz de ver a Otto-san y a Oka-san?.

-...-dijo Tsuna pero no se le escucho nada.

-Que has dicho Tsuna-kun.-preguntó G.

-...Ellos...no...son...mis...padres!.-dijo asustado y triste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eh?.-fue lo más inteligente que pudieron responder todos al estar sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

_**Continuará...**_

_**bueno eso es todoo por ahora y la cosa e esta poniendo muy buena :3 ya sabran quien es la persona que abrazo a Tsuna como es la misma quien este le regalo la gema negra, todo se sabra en el proximo capitulo **_

_**y ahora los agradecimientos:**_

**Gattina nero**: _primero que nada gracias por el review, no te dire quien es la persona misteriosa-rie malevolamente- es sorpresa pero en el proximo sepas quien es :3 pero no te preocupes cuando puedes me comentas ;) esperare todo lo que quieras._

_**Maka Hanako:** eso espero,jajjaaj me gusta dejar intriga a la gente,gracias sii queria dejar a Chromer tambien pasara un lindo dia con Tsu-chan :) espero que pueda ver la actualizacion de tu fic quiero saber como termina las cosas, gracias por el review y por la inspiracion porque la necesitare si mis pruebas me quedan pocas y podre concentrarme mejor en mis fics; gracias nuevamente te mandoo inspiracon y abraz *3*_

**ChibiGoreItaly:** Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic me haces feliz :) si quise cambiar un poco el modo dame de Tsuna aunque no lo quite de todo para no perder la esencia del personaje; su relacion con todos es tan bella que me emociona escribir pensando en ello y obvio que se tenia que llevar bien con Varia por simple razon que pense que se veria muy bien como todos quieren a Tsuna sin olvidar a Hibari, es re lindo al cuidar a su conejito :3; si algunos capitulos estoy pensando en hacer unos tiernos como lindo y otros donde hay mas accion y peleas XD y muchas gracias por comentar

**amudoki:** jajajaja see hay que meter a los padres de nagi en la hogera yo te ayudo XD y en el proximo capitulo sabras quien es la persona misteriosa :)...-al leer loo que sucedio le sale una hemorragia nasal-Tsuna no sale de ahi virgen y no creo que pueda caminar por varios dias ;) lo ame y lo demas me lo imagine yo XD besos y abrazos y gracias por comentar.


	10. La verdad duele y los padres de Tsuna

_**hola XD siento mucho la demora de la actualizacion e estad bastante ocupada con mis clases y todo eso :c pero debo decirles algo pues en el capitulo 11 se acaban los votos y gracias por u apoyo ah! y los agradecimientos al final del capitulo y que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: La verdad duele y los padres de Tsunayoshi.**_

Luego de aquel confesión de Tsunayoshi nadie sabía que decir, Giotto no podía creer lo que su lindo hermanito decía, decidió ver a sus padres quien bajaban la mirada; los Arcobalenos sólo trataban de proteger a su cielo, Tsuna se escondía detrás de Luce y Gamma que estuvo desde un principio en la azotea, el ambiente era pesado y muchos pensaban varias cosas hasta que alguien se dignó en hablar y este fue Giotto que mostraba un rostro muy sorprendido y sin creer en las palabras de Tsuna. Mientras este sólo trataba de parar de llorar, esos recuerdos...dolorosos recuerdos de su pequeña infancia, los golpes, los insultos, todo cada uno de sus días sufría a manos de sus padres biológicos, cada día sintió que era un error, un mal nacido, cada recuerdo lo torturaba de una manera que sentía que todo lo vivido era mentira, estaba sólo pero sabía que no; tenía gente que lo quería y amaba como para protegerlo de su dolor y tragedia, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y aferrarse a las ropas de Luce y Gamma.

-Lo que estás diciendo es mentira?.-pregunto muy confuso tratando de ver que era una mentira, sólo que no lo era, so voz estaba algo entrecortada como si su garganta tuviera un nudo.

-No lo es Baka-Gio.-dijo Reborn.-Tsuna ya no es hijo de Nana y Iemitsu Sawada.

-N..no puede ser!.-grito frustrado.-No te creo.-dijo negándose a creer.

-Lamentablemente lo es.-dijo en susurro Nana tristemente teniendo atención de todos.

-Qué quieres decir Oka-san?.-la miro desesperado.

-Vamos diles Nana-san.-dijo Fon dejando su lado amable y mirándola muy serio.-Diles la verdad, diles que sucedía realmente cuando nadie veía.

-Cállense!.-Iemitsu se iba a acercar al castaño pero se escuchó una pistola justo en su frente y esta era de color verde, el rubio se paralizo y se puso nervioso.

-Le tocas tan sólo un cabello a Tsuna o solo te le acercas te juro Iemitsu que disparo sin importar que seas de Vongola.-dijo muy seriamente Reborn y con sólo la mirada se podía saber que lo dicho iba a ser muy enserio.

-Esperen debemos tranquilizarnos todos.-dijo Tsuyoshi padre de Yamamoto que había escuchado todo desde un inicio.

-JA esto es más personal Tsuyoshi.-dijo Coronello.

-Tsuna dinos que sucede?.-dijo Lambo mirando al castaño que ocultaba su mirada en su cabello.

-No lo digas Tsunayoshi!.-dijo/ exigió Iemitsu.

-Tsuna-kun danos una explicación.-dijo Knuckle.

-Tsu-chan dime ¿Porque dices que no somos hermanos?.

Tsuna salió de su escondite y se acercó a ver a todos debía decir la verdad aunque ya no era hora de huir del pasado.-F...fui abandonado por Nana-san y Iemitsu-san a los 3 años.-dijo con voz triste y desgarradora sorprendiendo ya a todos por aquello y nadie hablo esperando que Tsuna volviera a hablar.-Ellos me odiaban, nunca me quisieron pero sólo actuaban amables cuando estabas tú Giotto-san.-empezó a relatar con melancolía y sin mirar a nadie sólo un punto fijo.-Al no poder mejorar mis notas y ser bastante torpe como ser conocido por 'Dame-Tsuna' Nana-san me ignoraba y por mí mismo tuve que aprender a cocinar, tener que sobrevivir por mí mismo, Iemitsu-san cuando venía me golpeaba e insultaba por ser tan estúpido y decir que como pudo obtener a alguien como yo como su hijo.-sin mirar a nadie sólo el piso como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo y las ganas de volver a llorar.-Yo un día escape de casa y quise suicidarme.-dijo triste sorprendiendo a todos por aquella confesión.-...Pero me encontré con una persona quien amo y quiero como un padre, él era joven a su edad en aquella época y estaba completamente herido, lo ayude con sus heridas y empezamos una conversación...-se detuvo a pensar.

-Y que sucedió después Tsuna-kun.-dijo Asari queriendo saber más.

-...Él dijo que eso no era normal para un niño de mi edad, él investigo todo mientras me dejaba estar en el hotel con él ya que no quería volver a aquel lugar; dio con unos papeles y me adopto teniendo las firmas de Nana-san y Iemitsu-san soy legalmente hijo de él.-explico levemente feliz al contar aquello.-Fui a ver última vez a verlos a ellos y sacar mis pocas cosas de esa casa, pero aquel día estaban los dos y parecían muy molestos conmigo que me golpearon varias veces de allí tuviera problemas en mis pulmones por los golpes dados, me llevaron a una ambulancia, fue difícil lo que sucedió, Hibari-san sabía de las cosas pero yo dije que estaba bien hasta que él ya no pudo ir a visitarme y yo quería presentarle a mi padre pero no pude.-termino de hablar.

-N..no lo puedo creer.-dijo Giotto pero sabía que lo era.

-Lo siento mucho Gio-nii pero aún sin ser familia tu eres mi hermano, pero no quiero que los culpes a ellos en verdad te quieren a ti.-se acercó al rubio y este le miraba bastante confundido.-Las cosas pasan y aun así soy feliz con mi familia, no quise contarte nada porque no quiero que los odies.

-E...entonces dinos quien es ahora tu padre.-volvió a preguntar con temor.

-El apellido Sawada sólo era para que no lo supieran, mi verdaderos padres están presentes aunque mi padre aún no llega.-ante lo último puso un puchero enterneciendo a los Arcobalenos.

-Eh?!.-dijo Gokudera saliendo del shock.

Antes que alguien digieran algo apareció un agujero de color negro apareciendo un hombre con capa, y su rostro lleno de vendas menos en el lado izquierdo mostrando su ojo, todos allí lo conocían era nada más ni nada menos que Bermuda Von Vichtenstein de Vindice, los guardianes de Giotto se pusieron en modo batalla.

-Que hace el líder de Vindice aquí?!.-exigió G.

-Hm? Visitar a mi hijo por supuesto.-hablo Bermuda con indiferencia y en un susurro ante lo obvio.

-Papà!.-Tsuna corrió hacía Bermuda para abrazarlo siendo correspondido.

-...¡!.-nadie sabía que hablar pero Iemitsu sintió un dolor en el corazón al escuchar aquello.

-T...Tsu-kun?.-hablo Nana muy confundida ante aquel hombre que abrazaba al castaño.

-Ah! Si disculpen.-se disculpó Tsuna al olvidar algo importante.-Bueno me presentare debidamente.-suspiro un poco antes de sonreír.-Mi verdadero nombre es Tsunayoshi Von Vichtenstein Di Arcobaleno.-se presentó con una reverencia.-Mis padres son Bermuda Von Vichtenstein y Gamma, y mi Mamma Luce Di Giglio nero.-les dijo y Iemitsu y Nana escuchar aquello un sentimiento de dolor se posó en ellos.

Los demás no sabían que pensar estaban completamente sorprendidos...hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Espera Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Tienes dos padres?.-dijo Mukuro.

-risa nerviosa.-Si, Papà es Bermuda y Otto-san es Gamma, Otto-san es esposo de Mamma así que lo llamo Otto-san y lo quiero como a uno.

-Tsunayoshi.-hablo Giotto ocultando su ojos azules en su cabello.-¿Podemos hablar algo en privado después?.-dijo algo mal por tanta información.

-Te responderé todo lo que quieras Giotto.-dijo Tsuna.-Y al igual que a ustedes.-miro a los amigos del rubio y sus familiares.

-Ahora que lo saben, nosotros queremos comer.-dijo Lal y de a poco todos se iban hasta que Xanxus apareció.

-Oh Yoshi ya llego tu padre?.-dijo semi interesado y recibió un asistimiento.-Y ya han comido?.-obtuvo una negativa, miro con desprecio a Nana y a Iemitsu.-Entonces que esperan el receso ya no acaba y a ti.-apunto al rubio mayor y con voz amenazante dijo.-Tocas a Yoshi y yo mismo te mato con mis propias manos.-lo amenazo fríamente.

-VOOOIII Jefe idiota déjanos también participar!.-grito Squalo al aparecer detrás de su jefe.

-Ushishishi~ sería divertido matarlo lentamente~.

Los que estaban quedaron sorprendidos por aquellas amenazas para luego darse cuenda que Varia ya sabía la verdad...entonces...

-Oigan basuras ya se van o quieren que los saque yo?.-Xanxus estaba bastante molesto y se notaba así decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar ver al pequeño castaño y saber más de la verdad.

Tsunayoshi suspiro pesadamente esto se iba a complicar, Kyoya escucho todo y nunca dejó de lado su función se había dado cuenta que muchos querían acercarse a su amigo pero en ese momento no se sabía si para bien o para mal así que estaba vigilándolos igual que los Arcobalenos, ya no se podían confiar en ellos en aquel momento, al terminar de comer Tsunayoshi se fue a clases junto a Luce ya que Bermuda no quería ver extraños y que los vería en la casa de los Arcobalenos, el castaño tuvo que presentarse con su verdadero nombre ya que muchos le preguntaban porque estaba Luce con él, muchos se llevaron la sorpresa de que Luce fuera su madre, pero no dijeron nada sólo porque veían incómodo al castaño, después empezaron las clases y fue maravilloso para Tsuna ya que pasaba mucho tiempo sin divertirse junto a su madre, al terminar Tsunayoshi fue arrastrando por Giotto quien lo fue a buscar y todos lo seguían hasta llegar a los dormitorios, al entrar Tsuna sabía que tendría un buen rato respondiendo preguntas que él no quería responder pero se alegró que estaba su mejor amigo presente y se sentó al lado de él.

-Y bien ¿De qué me preguntaran?.-dijo Tsuna.

-Ne Tsunayoshi ¿Desde cuándo fueron ellos contigo?.-dijo Giotto sin mirarlo y apretando sus puños por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-...hm...se podría decir como a los dos años?.-dijo dudoso.-No te podría poner fecha exacta ya que pensé que eso era común entre las familias.

-Eres demasiado inocente Tsuna-kun.-dijo Knuckle.

-Jajajaja si muchos me lo dicen y creo que tienen razón.

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?.

-Porque Iemitsu-san dijo que si te lo decía me iba a odiar más de lo que ya hacía, y que golpearía por ser mal hijo.-le dijo triste.

-Entonces hace 6 años te fuiste no por tu problema de salud.-preguntó Gokudera.

-No, me fui porque papà necesitaba regresar a Italia y me fui con él.-le corrigió.-Pero dos años después me tuvieron que instalar en el hospital por mi problema.

-Varia lo sabía?.-dijo G.

-Sí, un día visite junto a Mammon-chan a los Varias.-dijo.-Pero eso se los diré otro día.

-Hm Quiere decir que has estado en la mafia desde los 3 años?.-declaro Alaude, y eso todos querían preguntar pero vieron la negativa del ojimiel.

-En realidad no.-se negó algo divertido al ver las reacción de ellos.-Me metí no hace mucho, pero sólo miro y casi nunca peleo pero nunca he matado sólo dañado al punto de la inconciencia.-declaró rápidamente.-Aunque es fantástico todo esto al tan sólo tener 14 años.-sonrió por ello.

Todos abrieron la boca hasta no poder.

-Espera, espera ¿Tienes 14 años?.-dijo Deamon sin creérselo.

-Eh? Pues si ¿Qué creían que tenía?,

-Pues eres demasiado pequeño para tú edad.-dijo Ryohei.

-Pues lo siento por ser pequeño, muchos me molestaban por eso.

-A qué te refieres?.

-A parte de lo que Nana-san y Iemitsu-san me hacían en casa en la escuela era llamado 'Dame-Tsuna' era golpeado y manipulado por todos hasta gente de otras escuelas igual, todos se desquitaban conmigo pero eso lo soporte y nunca hice nada porque ya estaba muy acostumbrado a los golpes e insultos, eso se redujo cuando me hice amigo de Kyo-chan.

Todos les daba algo de lastima por Tsunayoshi que tuvo que soportar muchas cosas en tan pequeña edad.

-Nos dirás ahora como conociste a Hibari Kyoya.-dijo Mukuro.

-Si porque no.-le respondió.-Pues todo empezó cuando iba caminando por un parque cerca de la escuela...-empezó a relatar.

**-Flashback-**

Tsuna de apenas 3 años con algunas venditas en sus mejillas iba camino cerca de un parque de juegos cerca de su escuela, había salido rápidamente por culpa de unos matones mayores, pero al pasar vio como algunos niños golpearon a un chico azabache y como pudo ver de ojos metálicos, pero se sorprendió al ver que ese chico los golpeaba con unas tonfas y ganaba, se fue y sin saber porque pero Tsunayoshi sintió que debía seguirse y así fue hasta que llegaron al bosque de Namimori y el otro lo vio, lo iba a golpear por instinto cerro los ojos pero nada llego, despacio abrió sus acaramelados ojos viendo por muy cerca de su cara una tonfa.

-HIIII.-chillo.

-Tsk cállate herbívoro.-dijo aquella persona.

Tsuna lo vio mejor y el azabache tenía heridas en su brazos y cara preocupándolo.-¿Estás bien?.

Aquel se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró por ver que alguien se preocupaba por él sintiendo una pequeña sensación.

-Hm.-fue lo único que dijo.

Tsuna puso un puchero y enojado le dijo.-Siéntate.

El azabache iba a decirle algo pero al ver los ojos del castaño sin saber porque pero le hiso caso. Tsuna por su parte al ver que el otro se apoyaba en un árbol, saco de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios de allí, mientras que el azabache miraba atento ya que como alguien como ese herbívoro no se asustada a él después de todo era temido por morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera. Tsunayoshi se encargaba de curar las heridas de ese chico desconocido, muy preocupado por el chico quien pudo sentir que este estaba sólo, lo miro unos segundos hasta que se le vino algo en la mente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-le preguntó Tsuna al desconocido y este se sorprendió ¿Cómo es que no lo conocía?!.

-Hibari Kyoya.

-Oh yo me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi.-dijo nervioso por la mirada de Hibari.

-Eres extraño.-dijo de repente Hibari.

-Eh? Porque?.

-Me has curando aun si conocerme y ni siquiera me tienes miedo eres un herbívoro extraño.

Tsuna se rio un poco era inesperado por cómo le hablaba el azabache.

-Puede ser.-dijo.-Pero si no te molesta te puedo preguntar algo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.-le dijo.-Pero dime.

-Hibari-san quisiera ser mi amigo?.-aquello le sorprendió a Hibari pero sintió un cálido sentimiento al ser aceptado por ese pequeño, no sabía porque pero sentía como si ese pequeño conejo lo salvaba de su soledad.

-Está bien.-su boca hablo sola pero sentía que no se arrepentía.

Tsuna sonrió hiso un amigo, su primer amigo, Hibari lo miro mejor y vio que este tenía moretones en sus brazos, tomo el brazo, Tsuna chillo por el susto para luego ve como Hibari inspeccionaba su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Hibari-san?.

-¿Quién te hiso esto?.

-Pues Otto-san y unos matones.-le responder sin saber porque esa actitud.

-Tu padre te golpea?. Y tu mamá?.

-Oka-san siempre ignora a Tsuna y Tsuna está acostumbrado que sea ignorado o golpeado por Otto-san o Oka-san.-le dijo inocentemente.

Hibari se enojó como alguien puede golpear a su hijo, y menos a uno tan inocente como su ahora amigo.

Hibari acompañaba a Tsuna todos los días, aunque se separaban en las clases y golpeaba a los matones del castaño, tiempo después Tsuna regresaba con muchas heridas de su casa, le dijo que eso no era normal entre familias pero Tsuna no quería que sus padres lo odiaran más y que su hermano mayor lo supiera, paso 4 meses cuando se volvieron mejores amigos aunque Hibari se molestaba cuando Tsunayoshi lo encontraba con golpes de su estúpido padre.

-Herbívoro conejo.-le dijo Hibari estaban en la azotea en el almuerzo.

-Que sucede Hibari-san.

-Sabes muy bien que esto no es normal entre las familias, cada vez son peores.

-Pero Kyo-chan.-se tapó la boca al llamarlo así y menos al ver la expresión de sorpresa marcada en el azabache.

-...Tsunayoshi.-dijo algo dudoso y el nombrado se sorprendió bastante.-Somos mejores amigos no? Entonces es natural llamarnos por los nombres y tú eres privilegiado de ello Tsunayoshi.-le sonrió levemente y vio cómo su pequeño conejo amigo se sonrojaba para luego sonreírle brillantemente.

-Cierto Kyo-chan!.

-Pero me llames así.

-No quiero, suena bonito.-puso un puchero.-Pero sabes Kyo-chan se parece a las nubes.

-Nube?.

-Sí! Una nube que es distante con todos pero es libre y ayuda al cielo.-dijo mirando al cielo.

-Entonces tu serías ese cielo.-le dijo tomando tranquilamente las palabras del castaño.

-Eh?!.-no comprendía aquello.

-Me salvaste de mi soledad, eres mi primer amigo Tsuna, eres como el cielo a ti es quien le haría caso.-sonrió triunfante.-Yo aceptare ser la nube que es distante si sé que tú eres el cielo.

-...Está bien!.-lo acepto.

-Pero porque dijiste eso?.

-No sé sólo se me salió.-dijo inocentemente.

-Hm...

Tiempo después paso lo inevitable, Tsuna al estar en el hospital Hibari lo acompaño todo ese tiempo pero luego tuvo que dejar de ir por las clases que se había faltado aunque después de su alta y pasaban días el pequeño castaño tenía que irse no porque odiara las cosas simplemente le dijo que volvería algún días, Hibari de mala gana acepto pero nunca supo quién era la persona que cuidaba a su pequeño amigo, paso el tiempo y se tuvieron que separar ya que Tsunayoshi no podía seguir allí en Namimori, con tristeza se despidieron pero no perdieron el contacto en todos esos años.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Desde allí pude conocer a alguien con quien confiar.-termino de relatar.

-Tsunayoshi.-dijo Giotto acercándose a su hermano para luego abrazarlo.-Lo siento mucho por no haber sido buen hermano, por no darme cuenta de las cosas.

Tsuna se sorprendió por la declaración para luego sonreír levemente y aceptar el abrazo.-No te preocupes esto no fue tu culpa Gio-nii.

Todos veían la situación y cada uno estaba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que Takeshi recordó algo cuando quiso suicidarse, recordó aquellas palabras de Tsunayoshi _"Se cómo pierdes lo más precioso de tu vida, como vez que todo lo que has trabajado no sirve y se convierte en la nada misma.-lo miro todo dolido.-Puedo entender cómo te sientes yo trate de hacer lo mismo que tú." _De tan sólo pensarlo no pudo evitar llorar, al escuchar su relato y ver a lo que se refería entendió que el paso peores cosas ya que ¿quién golpearía a alguien tan dulce y adorable a su tierna edad de 3 años? A él su madre murió por mafiosos pero a Tsuna lo abandonaron y golpeaban sus propios padres eso era muy cruel demasiado cruel. Takeshi se acercó hacía donde estaba su amigo y vio lo atento que estaba Hibari, entendía que si hacia un mal movimiento sería golpeado por unas tonfas, al llegar a su destino el ojimiel lo veía curioso pero también comprendía que quería hacer el de pelinegro sonrió dulcemente a Kyoya quien se relajó, mientras él se levantó para ser recibido por unos fuertes brazos de Yamamoto.

-Lo siento mucho Tsuna, tuviste que sufrir mucho.-le susurro.

-Sí, pero uno debe superarlo.-le respondió y al separarse volvió a hablar.-Como le dije a Nagi-chan la otra vez y que ustedes escucharon.-se sorprendieron al saber que habían sido descubiertos_.-"Aún si dudas de ti mismo entonces vuélvete fuerte y supera aquel pasado de ti mismo"_.-repitió sus palabras.-Las cosas no salen como uno quiere, pero soy feliz como están las cosas y eso es lo importante yo ya no podía huir de mi pasado, tenían que saberlo tarde o temprano.

-Tsunayoshi tienes que irte el Arcobaleno vendrá y estará enojado y preocupado, tampoco quiero que se desquite conmigo después.-dijo Hibari levantándose y recibiendo un asistimiento por parte del castaño.

-Espera Tsu-chan.-dijo Giotto deteniendo la caminata de su hermano y todos escuchan lo que iba a decir su jefe y amigo.-Si estas con Bermuda y los Arcobalenos debes saber sobre la mafia me refiero a todo referente a la mafia?.

Tsuna entendió a lo que se refería y luego pensó en responder si o no pero prefirió salir de esta una vez por todas.-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿A qué viene eso?.

-...debes saber que yo y los chicos somos partes de la mafia.-todos no esperaban que Giotto lo confesaban y vieron la reacción de Tsunayoshi que era sorpresa, paso a asombro, luego a preocupación para después a miedo, todos estaban callados hasta qué.

-De que Famiglia son?.-pregunto preocupado.

-Somos de Vongola.-dijo G viendo que su mejor amigo no le salían palabras, vieron que los ojos de Tsuna se volvían opacos.

-D..de Vongola? Entonces eres el Noveno Vongola?.-eso se lo decía a si mismo hasta que empezó a dificultarle respirar.-D..desde c...cuando?.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?.-pregunto Asari.

-D...desde cuando m..me lo iban a decir?.

-No queríamos que salieras herido.-dijo Ryohei.

-N..No puede ser.-le complicaban respirar, todos se dieron cuenta pero cuando alguien se acercaba, él se alejaba.-P...porque?.

-?.

-P..porque me m...mentiste Hibari-san, G..Gio-nii, Chicos.-su voz era dolida era notable, igual que su respiración que cada vez le costaba respirar y sus ojos se volvían acuosos apunto de largarse a llorar.

-Tsuna ¿Cálmate si?.-dijo Lambo preocupado como el castaño trataba de obtener aire sin mucho éxito.

-Tsunayoshi...-Hibari iba a decirle que lo lamentaba pero recibió una cachetada callándolos a todos por la sorpresa.

-N..Nunca más me ha...hables H...Hibari Kyo..ya!.-le aclaro sorprendiendo al susodicho.-R...Reborn sé que estas allí sácame de aquí.-hablo con dificultad pero pudo completar la frase y ya llorando se sentía traicionado no sólo por su hermano sino por su mejor amigo.

Reborn apareció y lo agarro a tiempo antes de que se desmayada, ayudo que pudiera respirar mejor, le dio sus pastillas que lo hicieron dormir, luego de aquello miro a todos con clara expresión de enojo y odio puro.

-Qué cresta tienen en la cabeza inútiles?!.-dijo al fin.

-Porque nos gritas!.

-Él le ha dado un ataque de pánico causándole su problema de pulmón, si le das así aquella declaración obviamente le daría algo y ustedes no lo pensaron?! Acaso son tan idiotas al no recordar la salud de Tsuna?.-los regañaba y eso lo hacía sentir peor mucho peor.-Y tú más que a nadie debía de recordarlo Hibari.-Kyoya a eso no le mejoraba la situación.-Ahora se siente engañado por ti y traicionado, te conto todo y tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo?!.

Hibari bajo la cabeza.

-Ahora creo que será no lo vean hasta que se calme y pueda pensar mejor.-Reborn suspiro y se fue dejando a atrás a los chicos sintiéndose miserable por lo sucedido.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Arcobalenos, todos al verlo entrar junto a su cielo dormido y ojos hinchados como rojos se preocuparon, Bermuda lo tomo para llevarlo a su habitación, lo acostó procurando no despertarlo y taparlo para que no pasara frío, al salir suspiro ahora su pequeño sufría y no le gustaba para nada aquello después de todo amaba a Tsunayoshi como a su propio hijo. Mientras que el castaño tenía pesadillas de su infancia junto a los Sawada, luego recordó lo sucedía hace poco despertándolo, su sonrisa no estaba pero se veía en sus ojos una gran pena...

**Continuará…**

**eso es todo por ahora, no me maten por como acabaron las cosas! y yo se que no se esperaban qu eBermuda fuera el padre de Tsunayoshi jejeejj me gusta dar sorpresas tratare de actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada!**

**y los agradecimientos a:**

**ChibiGoreItaly: **jejejej si me gusta dejar intriga en todo, me da tristeza ver triste a tsuna TnT, see se esta poniendo muy bueno todo Xd gracias por comentar :3.

**Maka Hanato: **waaa yo siempre e visto a iemitsu como un mal padre y siempre lo sera, gracias por loa alagos tuyas ;3 espero que te haya sorprendido sobre la persona misteriosa XD, gracias por todo te agradezco de todo corazon 3 y espero ver pronto tu capitulo amo el fic tuyo, sii espero actualizar se que esto se vuelve cada vez mas interesante. gracias por comentar como siempre y te mando muchos abrazos y besos.

**Gattina nero: **si soy mala dejandote con la intriga :3 espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por comentar -

**Fan Tsunachan xD: **primero que nada no te preocupes mientras e que te guste no hay problema ;) y no te preocupes ganaste de la forma justa y espero que te hayas entretenido con ellos 7u7, quisiera saber que hiciste con ellos pero mejor no porque tal vez mejor me lo imagino yo XD jejeje me gusta como piensas espero que te haya sorprendido y de a poco saldran mas personajes solo tenme paciencia - y gracias por comentar

**amudoki: **porque? porque soy mala jujuuju-...ok no XD simplemente se va la imaginacion en ese momento (?) jajaajja XD sii todo debia ser bonito en el dia de padres pero voy yo y destruyo eso jijiji *-* 7u7 una camara oculta que cosas abran pasado ¬u¬ y espero haberte sorprendido con la persona misteriosa gracias por comentar!

**Guest: **jajaj gracias por comentar y todos sufriran por hacer llorar a mi lindo y violable Tsuna-chan!

**Guest: **me gusta saber que te haya gustado mi fic *-* siempre dejo las cosas donde queda en lo mejor XD

**¿Reviews?**


	11. sufrir y perdonar

_**hola a mis adorables lectores siento mucho mi desaparicion pero tengo problemas familiares en estos momentos por eso lo sietno mucho! pero no se preocupen que voy a actualizar mas seguido porque ya pronto tendre mis vacaciones eso es genial asi me consentrare en mis fics TuT por fin bueno sobre los votos dire que gano hibari! asi qeu sera un 1827 pero no se preocupen los de R27 habra roces con reborn :3 es que amo mucho a reborn como a hibari :3**_

_**los agradecimientos seran al final espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Sufrir y perdonar.**_

Se levantó con pereza, suspiro para luego pasar su mano por su cabello, no se esperaba que su hermano estuviera en la mafia aunque no podía quejarse ya que él mismo ya lo estaba pero las cosas eran distintas ahora entendía porque su Familia no lo dejaba escuchar las cosas sobre los Vongolas, suspiro nuevamente, esto era muy complicado de aceptar pero igual aquel sentimiento no se iba pero sabía que su hermano Giotto y su mejor amigo lo querían proteger, pero le daba algo de rabia saberlo de aquella manera, se volvió a acostar no tenía ganas de ir a la Academia ni menos verlos a la cara. Mientras Tsuna pensaba alguien entraba y se sentó en la orilla de la cama teniendo la mirada del pequeño castaño.

-Papà ¿Los demás se fueron?.-le pregunto y se acercó a Bermuda arrastras sobre la cama.  
-Sí, después de todo ellos son profesores en la Academia.-lo miro y solo pudo abrazarlo.-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí hijo.

Tsuna sonrió levemente y acepto el abrazo tan cálido de su padre después de todo sabía que estaba pensando, se acurruco en él y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Me siento traicionado.-dijo sin mirarlo.-Pensé que ellos no estarían metidos en la mafia, aunque estoy preocupado de que les suceda algo a alguno de ellos después de todo los quiero.-contó preocupado.-Pero tampoco puedo decirles algo ya que yo ya lo estoy.  
-Pero tú estás mejorando la mafia.-acaricio su espalda para confortarlo.-Ya has salvado a mucha gente que ahora son tus aliados y amigos. Mira tienes razón en lo que dices pero tampoco puedes culparlos después de todo nadie decide que puede pasar.  
-Lo tengo claro pero ahora se me aclara, Reborn ser el tutor de Giotto, tuve que pensarlo bien, era bastante obvio pero no quería ver la verdad.-le dijo.  
-Tranquilo mi niño, es normal sentir que no quieras saber algunas cosas nadie quería decirte por como ibas a reaccionar por eso sólo dijimos que Reborn era su tutor por un mandado pero era un favor del Octavo.-le dijo Bermuda.-Pero no quita que nos preocupadas, todos estaremos a tu lado en todo momento Tsuna.  
-Gracias papà.-le agradeció mucho.  
-Por nada además soy tu padre.  
-Y el mejor del mundo!.-se animó Tsunayoshi.  
-Bueno vamos a que desayunes aunque no vayas a la academia no te salvas de los deberes Tsuna.  
-Está bien~.

Salieron del cuarto para irse a la sala donde ya estaba servido el desayuno del ojimiel, este comió con un poco de ánimo pero igual no dejaba de pensar en las cosas, Bermuda veía a su hijo más relajado haciendo que no se preocuparon tanto, en el día Tsunayoshi ayudo a su padre en su trabajo en Vincide, como en algunas pequeñas misiones con los nuevos, utilizo sus llamas de la nube y niebla en aquellas misiones, luego en la noche junto a Luce prepararon la cena mientras los demás veían televisión, nadie tocó el tema del día anterior ya que sabían por parte de Reborn todo lo sucedido.

**-En la habitación Vongola-**

En tanto Giotto y compañía estaban más que preocupados por el castaño ya que este no había ido a clases y los Arcobalenos estaban bastantes molestos, hubo un suspiro general cada vez era complicado para todos y más Giotto con Hibari porque estos dos eran los que menos quería ver Tsuna, Hibari trato de hablar con el castaño pero este no estaba en las habitación de la Academia, fue a la casa Arcobaleno pero nada, se rindió ya que tal vez era mejor dejar a su amigo estar solo; el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que paso por lo menos tres días desde que el castaño no iba a clases decir que preocupados era poco querían hablar con él y tratar que les perdonada por no decirle la verdad, aunque debía suponerlo. Después de todo la academia Cielo era para la mafia pero si tú lo ves del otro lado ellos lo disimulaban bien pareciendo gente normal, Yamamoto estaba en su cuarto recostado mirando a la nada, pensando que podría hacer para hablar tranquilamente con Tsuna y no era el único.

Giotto tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre aunque no estaba muy feliz después de descubrir que le habían hecho a su hermano menor y Nana estaba triste por la mirada que le daba su hijo mayor aunque era el único que tenía ya que Tsunayoshi no la veía ya como su madre estaba arrepentida de cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero quería el perdón de Tsuna para poder estar tranquila y saber que él que alguna vez la amaba como una madre le quisiera por lo menos como una amiga, una confidente ella ya no podía ser la madre de su hijo y este ya tenía una familia que en verdad lo ama y ella lo perdió por su propia estupidez.

**-Con Tsuna-**

La vida era tan irreal e injusta pero no se sentía tan mal después de pensarlo y descansar de la escuela pero aún así tenía que volver y lo sabía, suspiro para luego levantarse aún era temprano antes de que empezaran las clases, con algo de pereza se fue a bañar e vestirse, salió listo para ser visto por todos los Arcobalenos presentes.

-Vas a ir?.-preguntó Fon.  
-Ya he perdido muchas clases Fon-chan además si sigo así no podré afrontarlos.-le respondio mientras iba a sentarse en su puesto.  
-Pues ahora que todo el mundo sabe que eres nuestro familiar tus profesores seremos nosotros.-le dijo Verde.  
-Tratas de decir que cambiaron mis profesores por ustedes y todos en la sala tendrá que soportarlo.-trato de entender mientras comía su desayuno.  
-Pues si.-le dijo Verde.  
-Está bien.-lo asimilo y acepto rápidamente.  
-Ya dicho, apresúrate que yo te iré a dejar Tsu-kun.-dijo Skull.  
-Bueno~.

Minutos después Tsuna se subía a la moto de Skull y con este se iba a la Academia Cielo, no demoraron mucho, el castaño se fue directo a su sala, muchos compañeros lo saludaban después de todo desde el primer día era conocido por ser el más lindo y adorable de la academia, al principio le incomodaba pero luego se acostumbró, se sentó en su puesto y en un instante aparecieron sus compañeros preguntándole sobre su ausencia en esos 3 días, y en verdad era familiar de los profesores Arcobalenos-otros se referían a los mejores asesinos Arcobalenos- etc, etc. Les respondió a sus preguntas hasta que se escuchar la puerta abrirse mostrando a Yamamoto, Gokudera y los dos Bovino con cara de sorpresa al ver al pequeño castaño en la sala querían hablarle pero justo en ese momento entro Reborn haciendo que todos se callaran y se sentaran en sus puestos.

-Bueno, cambiaron de profesor y yo seré la de esta clase.-empezó el azabache dando más de uno un escalofrió al decirlo.-Y también deben saber que Tsunayoshi es un familiar mío así que le hacen algo deséense por muertos.-advirtió.

Después de eso empezaban las clases fue una tortura para todos excepción de Tsuna que ya sabía las cosas por su educación con Verde y él mismo Reborn, en la hora de receso se fue de la sala e irse con unas compañeras que lo invitaban a comer con ellas, los chicos no tuvieron oportunidad de hablarle pero fueron a avisarle a los demás de que el pequeño castaño había regresado, Giotto espero que las clases terminaran para hablar con su lindo hermanito, pero este se había saltado la penúltima hora ya que estaba con el director, es decir, con su abuelo y actual octavo Vongola.

-Abuelito para que me querías?.-le pregunto curioso.  
-Supe por Luce que sucedió días atrás.-le dijo algo triste por todo.-Siento mucho habértelo ocultado Tsunayoshi-kun.  
-Usted no se preocupe abuelito.-sonrió levemente.-Las cosas se dan por algo y ya lo he asimilado un poco aunque el sentimiento aún prevalece sé que tenía que saberlo.  
-Entonces está bien que tengas que entrenar a tu hermano mayor?.-le pregunto.  
-Hm? Pues tal vez sea algo divertido intentar enseñarle algo a Giotto.-dijo con voz muy alegre y divertida.  
-Gracias.-dijo más tranquilo.  
-Es un placer hacerlo.-hizo una reverencia.-Lo hare en unos días más, necesito hablar esto con mi Famiglia.  
-La más fuerte aunque no se ve como una Famiglia realmente.  
-Pues sabemos que los Arcobalenos sólo trabajamos individualmente con otras Famiglias hasta se han encontrado en misiones por diferentes capo, aun así somos unidos.  
-Jajaja tienes razón, pues espero que todo vaya bien Tsunayoshi-kun.  
-Sólo déjelo en nuestras manos Vongola-san.

Se despidieron e irse de la oficina suspiro para mirar a una esquina donde estaba Reborn con el ceño fruncido para acercarse a este.

-Reborn-chan necesito que avises a todos en dos días que vamos a entrenar al Noveno Vongola y a los guardianes de este por favor.-le suplico cuando llego a su lado de forma tierna.  
-Tsk bueno, Baka-Gio debe sufrir el infierno, ya lo he dejado descansar un buen rato espero que no seas rudo con él Tsuna.-dijo sonriendo ladinamente.  
-Quien sabe pero me debo irme a mis clases.  
-Está bien.-le beso la frente haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojada y Reborn riera por la reacción linda de este.-Ya puedes irte Tsuna.  
-S...Sí.

Como había dicho se fue a sus clases sin poner atención estaba algo pensativo por cómo controlar a su familia para que no mate "accidentalmente" a los guardianes Vongola después de todo sabía que ellos en este momentos no andaban con ánimos de verlos a estos sin ponerles un arma a estos.

**-En el comité de disciplina-**

Hibari estaba que explotaba por ver al herbívoro rubio y a su primo allí y peor estaban todos los guardianes del rubio, quería matarlos pero paro aquello al escuchar que su mejor amigo había vuelto a la academia.

-Ahora es la oportunidad de arreglar todo esto.-dijo Giotto.  
-Pues sólo esperemos que él nos deje hablar.-hablo Asari.  
-El idiota de la flauta tiene razón, si Tsuna-kun no quiere escucharnos estamos perdidos.-razono G.  
-Pero extremamente quiero disculparme.-dijo Knuckle.  
suspiro-No sé porque los tengo que escuchar.-dijo Alaude ya cansado de tanta estupidez pero sentía un leve sentimiento al recordar lo sucedido por el ojimiel, una sensación que no le gustaba para nada.  
-Ya cállense herbívoros inútiles.-sentenció Hibari.  
-No deberías estar alterado de no ver que no quiere hablarte.-dijo Deamon.  
-Tsk.

Todos pensaban en algo para que Tsunayoshi los dejada disculparse por lo sucedido pero nada salía como uno quiere o sí? Al terminar las clases se fueron con toda la rapidez del mundo a la sala del castaño y al no verlo se deprimieron pero tampoco veían a Yamamoto maldiciendo esperaron a encontrarse a esos dos, Gokudera y los Bovinos dijeron que Takeshi se llevó a Tsuna arrastras. Mientras ellos volvían a los dormitorios en otro lugar, para ser exactos en el patio trasero de la academia estaba Yamamoto junto a Tsunayoshi y Viper.

-Lo siento mucho Mammon-san pero quisiera hablar en privado con Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto al mirar a la Arcobaleno de la niebla.  
-Me niego.-dijo esta.  
-Ne Mammon-chan déjanos sólo estaré bien.-dijo después de un rato Tsuna.  
-Seguro Tsunayoshi?.-dijo no muy confiada.  
-Sí.-asistió.  
suspiro.-Esta bien.-se desvaneció pero no se fue por seguridad de su pequeño cielo se quedó pero sin que su presencia fuera detectada.  
-Ahora de que quería hablarme Yamamoto?.-le pregunto luego de ver que viper se iba.  
-Tsuna en verdad quería disculparme contigo por lo sucedido.-fue directo al punto el pelinegro.-No queríamos que nada te pasada a ti que eres tan inocente para que te lastimábamos en esto.  
-Sabes Yamamoto, no estoy tan enojado por ello.-fue sincero.-Pero duele, me dolió más que los golpes e insultos de cuando niño.  
-Lo siento.-agacho la mirara.  
-No sé si podre con esto.-suspiro.-Pero no te preocupes ya estas perdonado Takeshi.-le sonrió levemente.  
-Eh?...¿En serio?.-elevo su mirara sorprendido.  
-...Pues si.-dijo incómodo.-No soy de esas personas que se enojan mucho por eso, tú no eres el que ha hecho nada malo, soy yo.-se apuntó a si mismo.-Puedo perdonar a todos no soy rencoroso sólo estaba preocupado y sorprendido aunque...no puedo perdonar tan fácil a Giotto y a Hibari-san.-le confeso.  
-Gracias Tsuna.-lo abrazo.-Pero con ver las verdaderas disculpas de esos dos podrás estar bien.-le dijo.-Le diré a todos lo que me has dicho.  
-Eso se me haría más fácil, gracias pero también diles que no se me acerquen mucho hay que empezar de a poco y más si uno de mi familia los ve no sé qué pasaría.  
-Está bien.-se despidió para irse rápidamente hacía los dormitorios y contar lo que sucedió a todos.  
-Ahora sal de allí Viper-chan.-se dio media vuelta mirando a la nada para el instante aparecer una niebla mostrando a Viper.  
-Estas seguro de esto Tsunayoshi?.-lo cuestiono.  
-Sí, sabes que esto de estar molesto por esas cosas no es de mi personalidad.-le dijo.  
-En eso tienes razón.  
-Ahora vamos a los dormitorios los demás deben estar esperándonos.-tomo la mano de la pelivioleta e irse de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto con los Vongola al escuchar como entraba un animado Takeshi lo acorralaron para llenarlo de preguntas hasta que este les conto lo que converso con Tsuna y todos suspiraron más tranquilos menos dos personas, pero prefirieron no dar su opinión.

Al otro día Yamamoto con los hermanos Spade fueron a tocar a la puerta donde vivían los Arcobalenos y Tsuna, quien abrió la puerta y no ocultó su sorpresa al verlo frente la puerta.

-Tsunayoshi-kun venimos a ver si podemos ir juntos a clases.-hablo Mukuro dejando de lado su típico 'Kufufufu'.  
-Eh? Claro porque no.-dijo animado.-Pero me pueden esperar un rato necesito hacer un bento y termino.  
-Está bien Tsuna-kun.-dijo levemente tímida Chromer.  
-Pero pasen los demás ya han salido, sólo falta Mamma.

Al pasar saludaron a la mujer y esperaron tranquilos, como a la vez veían el alrededor ya que era la primera vez allí, sorprendidos por tantas fotos de todos junto al castaño, minutos después salieron con Tsunayoshi a las clases y como era temprano fueron caminando lento hablando trivialidades para mejorar el ambiente. Deamon y Mukuro hacían tonterías y haciendo reír a Tsuna hasta recordó algo.

-Ne chicos.-llamo su atención.  
-Qué sucede Tsuna-kun.-pregunto Chromer.  
-Ya que sé que son de Vongola ¿Qué llamas usan?.-dijo curioso.  
-Yo utilizo la llama de la lluvia.-dijo Yamamoto.  
-Oh.-se sorprendió pero se rio levemente.-Ahora comprendo por lo que dije aquel día.  
-...qué cosa?.  
-Te dije aquella vez _'Takeshi se aquella lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo'.  
_-Lo recuerdo ¿Quiere decir que?.  
-Que intuía que fueras como la lluvia ya que se te da.-sonrió.-Y ustedes?.  
-Los tres somos de la llama de la niebla.-le respondió Chromer.  
-Oh interesante, es sorprendente.-dijo el castaño.  
-Nufufufu y tu querido Tsunayoshi-kun?.-dijo Deamon.  
-Si Tsunayoshi-kun que llama tienes?.-dijo ahora Mukuro.  
-Hmm...pues lo sabrás mañana.-le sonrió juguetón lo descubrirían mañana y vaya que se sorprenderán.-Se los prometo.  
-Está bien.-dijo resignado Mukuro pero eso no quitaba las ganas de saber de aquel lindo conejito.

Llegaron a su destino y dejaron a tsuna con Yamamoto en su sala para irse mientras estos hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaran los demás, las clases fueron lentas y aburridas para tsuna y en la hora del almuerzo se fue con todos a la azotea y trato de no hablar ni mirar a Giotto y a Hibari que ni dicen ni pio, a la mañana siguiente era sábado y todos dormían en la mañana para luego despertarse por un grito de Giotto, todos fueron a ver lo que sucedía para ver a Reborn con una pistola verde que identificaban como león la mascota del azabache.

-Veo que todos están despiertos me ahorra despertarlos.-dijo el azabache.-Bien cámbiense que vamos a entrenar.

Sin decirlo dos veces ya minutos después todos estaban listo y Reborn los guio a una montaña no muy lejos de Namimori y estaba junto a un templo viejo y en el centro de allí estaba Tsunayoshi esperándolos, mirando el paisaje dándole un toque de lindura.

-Tsuna tenemos que hablar.-dijo Hibari teniendo la atención de todos.  
-¿Qué sucede Hibari-san?.-le dijo sin mirarlo aun cautivado por el lugar.  
-Tsunayoshi en verdad lo siento por habértelo ocultado no quería que nada te pasara a ti, a mi persona por quien daría mi vida, sé que fue idiota de mi parte no decirte mientras tú me decías todo, espero que me disculpes.-dijo Hibari siendo o tratando de ser sincero con sus palabras.  
-También debo disculparme soy mal hermano mayor pero no fue mi intensión mentirme Tsu-chan, no quiero que salieras lastimado por culpa mía pero me di cuenta que te ponía en más riesgo si te lo ocultaba.-lloraba Giotto.-No quería que me odiadas, siento mucho ocultarle la verdad de todo, lo siento tanto Tsuna.  
Tsuna escucha atento cada palabra y se sentía mejor después de escucharlos y sonrió dulcemente.-Gio-niichan, Kyo-chan están perdonados.  
-Tsu-chan~!.-el rubio se lanzó a abrazar a su hermanito.-gracias.  
-Ya dejen de perder tiempo y empecen ya.-dijo fastidiado Reborn y a la vez celoso, dándole una patada al rubio para que soltada a su lindo castaño.  
-Oh ok.-Tsuna se separó del abrazo o lo que parecía en ese momento con su hermano y sonreir ladinamente.-Bueno Nono Vongola serás privilegiado de entrenar conmigo como todos los demas.-dijo Tsuna.  
-Eh...Eh?!.-se escuchó por todos mientras Reborn se rio entre dientes.  
-Reborn.  
-Sí? Tsuna?..-paro de reir y fijarse en el pequeño castaño.  
-Hoy sólo veremos que pueden hacer y mañana entrenadas a los dos de tu llama entendido?.-dijo Tsuna mirando al susodicho que asistía.-Bien y eso va para todos.-miro en el techo y toda la Vongola miro viendo a todos los Arcobalenos y bajaron asistiendo a la pregunta de su pequeño cielo.  
-Ya todo claro empecemos.-miro a todos.-¿Quién quiere empezar?.  
-Espera Tsunayoshi-kun nos debes una promesa.-le dijo Deamon.  
-Ah verdad.-se recordó y mostro con sus dos manos siete llamas de la última voluntad alrededor de él sorprendiendo a todos los Vongola.-Mi llama de la última voluntad es indefinida eso es lo que dicen pero soy del atributo del Cielo, pero por ahora les mostrare las que usare hoy.-dijo calmadamente.-Las siete llamas que hay en la Famiglia Vongola y ahora ¿Con quién empezamos?.  
-Tienes más?!.-dijo sorprendido Asari.  
-Hm ya no me dicen vamos a empezar con las de la nube.-ignoro las palabras del Yamamoto mayor y mira a Alaude y Kyoya.

Los dos portadores de la llama de la nube se pusieron en posición.

-Bien.-su sonrisa se agrando.-Bienvenidos al infierno.-dijo antes de que una niebla lo nublada.

Todos estaban alertas y más las dos alondras para luego sentir una presencia detrás de ellos y esquivar a tiempo el ataque antes de perder tan rápido hubiera roto su reputación y ego.

**Contininuara...**

**los agradecimientos a:**

**ChibiGoreItaly: **jajajaj si soy una genio nadie se lo esperaba :3 pero tranquila que aqui ya fue perdonado asi que no me mates!, y gracias por votar :v.

**Criss G.R: **nah a tsuna no le pasara nada te lo aseguro, si hibari le dolio pero tsuna igual lo perdono.

**Maka Hanato: **jajaja es que nadie se espera que fuera bermura y eso lo hace genial!, gracias por todo y gracias por la inspiracion la necesito :)

**nakamura1miu: **gracias *3*

**caro: **sii tsuna se sintio mal al sentirse traicionado pero ya lo perdono :) trataare de actualizar mas no te preocupes.

**gracias a todos espero que les haya gustaro tratare de actualizar entre esta semana o el sabado a mas tardar bueno Ai-chan se despide.**

**¿reviews?**


	12. El entranamiento empieza

_**holas~ha pasado tanto tiempo que no e actualizado el fic TuT y lamento la tardanza, debo decirles el por que, pues semanas atras me robaron el celular donde escribo mis historias porque mi hermano siempre ocupa mucho el computador asi que casi nunca lo ocupo y pues siempre soy cuidadosa porque las respaldo pero como eran nuevas no lo hice TuT tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo desde un principio :/ discúlpenme por la tardanza.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: El entrenamiento empieza. **_

Los dos Hibari al esquivarlo vieron a Tsunayoshi con dos katanas con las llamas de la niebla, Alaude lo ataco pero con un ágil movimiento el castaño lo desvío con estilo, después Kyoya se acercó pero fue detenido por unas cadenas que eran producidas detrás de las armas del castaño, ataque por ataque pero nunca pudieron llegar a Tsuna, hasta que este los ataco con sus armas derribándolos a los dos por el camino y desapareciendo sus katanas.

-Bueno eso fue fácil.-suspiro un poco y vio como chistaban las nubes.-Los siguientes son los portadores de la Lluvia.

Los Yamamoto atacaron como pudieron pero Tsuna esta vez uso las llamas del rayo, no demoro mucho como anteriormente; luego vino los Bovino y pues perdieron miserablemente, después los de la Niebla como eran tres crearon un ilusión en contra del ojimiel que uso las llamas de la tormenta y noquear a los tres de un sólo golpe, los de la tormenta dieron todo de sí pero perdieron rápidamente contra las llamas de la lluvia que utilizaba Tsunayoshi.

-Vaya, vaya son buenos y ya llevamos medio día eso es bueno.-sonrió para sí y ver que todos estaban sumamente cansados.-Bien, sólo falta el Noveno Vongola-san.-dirigió su vista a la de Giotto.-Espero que utilices todo de ti Giotto.

-Lo haré.-dijo mientras se ponía sus guantes haciendo que Tsuna sonriera nostálgico.

-Ne Mamma ¿Me prestas mis guantes?.-Luce sonrió al ver lo que haría y se los paso, se los puso para el instante liberar llamas del cielo sorprendiendo a todo Vongola por ver tan pura llama en él.

Los dos listo y en el mismo tiempo se atacaron pero el ojimiel se daba cuenta que en muchas oportunidades Giotto duraba en atacarlo o disminuía su fuerza haciendo que se enojada un poco, en muchas el ojiazul solo se defendía y no atacaba hasta que Tsunayoshi le ataco en el estómago haciendo que cayera y apagada sus llamas mientras que el castaño lo mira levemente furioso.

-Bien se acabó, Giotto durabas de muchos ataques.-le dijo enojado.-En una pelea nunca se debe dudar, aunque sea amigo o aliado debes pelear al 100% o morirás.

-Lo hice.-trato de recuperar el aire.

-No, no lo hiciste sabes si dudas en tan solo en un golpe eso puedo costarte la vida.-dijo ya un poco más calmado.-Nadie en la mafia debe dudar, yo lo aprendí al ver como llegaban todos y me di cuenta que si algún día dudaba en algo, ese algo puede ser el último que podría hacer, no confíes en que no te dañaran, puede haber traición y que harás? Dudaras o vas a pelear de verdad.-lo obligo a mirarlo.-Jamás dudes de nada menos si eres el jefe de una Fagmilia poderosa.

-C..como puedes decir eso?!.

-Fui criado con el mejor asesino del mundo, el más temido del mundo de la mafia y es jefe de Vincide ¿Que más esperabas?.-rió un poco.-La vida debes cuidarla y protegerla, Otto-san, Reborn y Papà me han dicho esto desde que tengo memoria, nunca te fíes de nadie y menos de los aliados porque puede que hagan traición, con suerte nuestra Fagmilia tiene las más fiables y poderosos aliados.-sonrió al recordar quienes eran.-No subestimes a tu enemigo Giotto Vongola.

Nadie hablo por el impacto de escuchar aquellas palabras de un dulce chico que lamentablemente si tenía razón, los Arcobalenos por su parte sonrieron para si hasta su Cielo podía hacer de tutor ante esos chicos.

-Pues ya he acabado deben recordar quienes serán sus tutores en una semana.-dijo Tsuna llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-Bueno recuerden que los Hibari van con Skull-nii, los gemelos Bovinos con Verde-nii; los Spade con Mammon-chan, los Gokudera con Fon-chan, los Yamamoto con Lal-chan y Nello-nii, los Sawagara con Reborn-chan y Giotto conmigo ¿ninguna duda o queja?.-pregunto y G levanto la mano-Si G-san?

-¿Está bien que Reborn-san este con los idiotas del boxeo?

-Sí, una semana nada más y veras como Gio-nii mejora.-sonrió ladinamente y para el rubio le llego una escalofrío.

Se dirigió hacia el primero que su vista visualizo que era Verde y cayó en los brazos de este.

-¿Que le sucede a Tsuna-kun?.-pregunto Knuckle.

-Se desmayó, al usar muchas llamas en un corto periodo de tiempo lo debilita es lógico que se desmaye.-dijo Lal.

-Esta vez lo llevo yo.-aviso Verde acomodando mejor al castaño, teniendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los Arcobalenos.

-Ya que nuestro pequeño cielo les dijo lo esencial nosotros nos vamos.-dijo Fon.

-Hasta mañana en el bosque de Nanimori.-sentenció Luce antes de levantarse e irse seguida por los otros.

Al irse los Arcobalenos dejando solos a los Vongolas que después de recuperar fuerzas fueron a la academia e ir a sus propias habitaciones, en donde estaba Tsuna que dormía en su cama junto a Aria y Yuni que no querían dejarlo solo. Mientras que los demás estaban reunidos en la sala.

-Bueno ya saben que le harán a sus alumnos en estas semanas?.-dijo Luce teniendo un asistimiento de todos.-Bien, Tsu-kun me pidió decirles que vendría a darles unas "visitas" a cada uno en sus entrenamientos pero no me dijo a quién tal vez sea al azar.

-Está bien mientras Tsuna no venga de improviso al entrenamiento, no quiero ver lo que sucede como la última vez.-dijo Viper preocupada por recordar un suceso años atrás.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Fon.

Todos discutían lo que sucedía mañana menos Luce que los veía muy divertida al verlos no los había visto tan animados después de conocerse pero desde que Tsunayoshi llego a sus vidas todos cambiaron un poco, Tsuna un verdadero cielo, un verdadero salvavidas, alguien que puede dar todo de sí para la gente sin importar quien sea, sonrió y todos pararon su discusión viéndola y ella no lo notaba al estar muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-Jejje Tsu-kun el cielo mismo en una sola persona eh~.-dijo en voz alta y todos sonrieron a su manera.

-Un dame total.-dijo Reborn y todos ahora tenían la atención-Pero aun así da su vida a todos.-escondió su sonrisa con su fedora con león sonriendo y asistiendo.

-Alguien que te saca una sonrisa.-dijo Verde sonriendo un poco.

-Cuida a quien sea sin juzgarlo.-dijo Skull sonriendo a oreja a oreja.

-Te ilumina desde la oscuridad.-dijo Viper levemente sonrojada como una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fuerte al proteger a un ser querido.-fue el turno de Lal.

-Tranquilo en los peores momentos.-sonrió Fon.

-Fiel y puedes contar con él.-dijo Coronello.

-Él nuestro cielo.-dijeron todos unísonos.

Son darse cuenta que alguien escuchaba atento detrás de esa puerta con una bella sonrisa y unas leves lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Solo quiero verlos felices chicos.-dijo para salir de allí y salir del edificio sin notar una mirada en él, en la azotea sentía la frisa acariciar su cabello castaño, Tsuna miraba el paisaje junto a Hirbird que lo seguía, minutos después alguien se sentí a su lado pero Tsunayoshi no se dio cuenta de aquella persona por tener los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento.

-Nos oíste verdad?.-pregunto esa profunda voz.

-Si Reborn.-abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.-Soy feliz con ustedes.

-Y nosotros contigo Dame-Tsuna.

-Mou Reborn-chan.-puso un puchero.-Podremos ir a Italia uno de estos días?

-Para que quieres ir a Italia?.

-Quiero visitarlos ya hace mucho no los veo tenían una misión pero creo que no vendrán.-dijo con tono triste hasta sintió una acaricia en su cabello para ver al azabache.

-Ten les fe Dame-Tsuna, ya verás que pronto lo veras.

-Gracias Reborn-chan.-no noto la sonrisa que Reborn dejo escapar unos segundos.

-Vamos.-dijo el azabache para levantarse pero siento un tirón en su chaqueta.

-Llévame.-pidió.

Reborn lo miro a los ojos para suspirar y levantarlo, Tsuna aprovechó para dejar sus brazos sobre el cuello del otro y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Reborn, este agarro sus piernas para que no cayera.

Fueron de vuelta con los otros, ninguno hablo en el camino Tsuna suspiraba tranquilo al sentirse adormilado; el pelinegro lo observo de reojo y lo dejo mañana iba a ser agotador a llegar a su cuarto Luce lo miro sorprendida para luego reír y sacar una foto de recuerdo.

-Ve a dejarlo a su cama.-dijo Luce.

Reborn no dijo nada para irse al dormitorio del castaño, lo acostó y arropo. A la mañana siguiente Tsunayoshi se levantó muy temprano pensando en todo lo sucedido por ayer, suspiro para levantarse rápidamente, se vistió con unos short verdes y una blusa crema, se dirigió al comedor donde ya muchos desayunaban, saludo a todos después se sentó en el centro con ya su servida comida.

-Ne Chicos.-con eso bastó con tener la atención de todos los presentes.-Quiero que después me den un informe de las mejorías de sus pupilos por favor.-pidió Tsuna.

Todos asistieron para retirarse y empezar con el entrenamiento, el pequeño castaño fue a despertar a Giotto con una bomba, después de los gritos de susto y que se levantara para ir al bosque no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Bien Giotto necesitas más sobrevivencia.-dijo el ojimiel.-Hoy subirás hasta la colina de más alta sin usar tus llamas ni los guantes así que pásame tus píldoras y guantes.-dijo con todo de orden con un escalofrío el rubio hizo caso para empezar su infierno mientras susurraba _"Que le hicieron a mi dulce hermanito"._

Tsunayoshi al no verlo más suspiro para saltar a los arboles sin rumbo hasta que ve a los lejos a Fon y los Gokudera, con sigilo fue a atacar a Fon que ya estaban meditando pero Fon salto a tiempo sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-Tsunayoshi no me asustes así.-le regaño suavemente.

-Sí, lo siento Fon-chan.-sonrió tímido ante el regaño.

-Tsuna ¿Dónde está Giotto?.-pregunto G.

-Gio-nii está en estos momentos tratándose subir la colina sin nada.-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué?! Sin nada lo vas a matar.-dijo Gokudera.

-Debe aprender a sobrevivir por sí mismo, no siempre G-san u otro de sus guardianes estarán con él.-explico.

-Bueno dejen a Tsunayoshi con su forma de entrenar.-dijo Fon.-Vienes a supervisar?.

-Solo visita Fon-chan, pero veo que le muestras la parte de la meditación así mejor los dejo los visito después.-sin más partió del lugar saltando de árbol en árbol, diviso unos gritos muy bien conocidos para él.-Son Lal-chan y Nello-nii.

-Malditos mocosos tómenselo en serio.-gritaba Lal.

El pequeño castaño suspiro para usar su llama de la niebla y hacer una ilusión de una pistola de francotirador. -Veamos si tiene buenos reflejos Takeshi, Asari-san.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta disparo en dirección al brazo del pelinegro menor y este por leves segundos esquivo y todos se sorprendieron pero las balas no cesaron y los dos Yamamoto las esquivaban con sus armas, luego de eso vinieron dagas con mucha rapidez todo se detuvo al grito de Coronello.

-Oye Tsuna sal antes que Lal quiera matarte!.-grito para segundos salir el ojimiel de un árbol con la pistola entre su hombro.

-Mou solo estoy ayudando.-se excusó.

-Tsuna! Sabes que puedes salir lastimado.-regaño a todo pulmón Lal mientras los de la llama de la lluvia miraban asombrados al pequeño.

-Bueno por lo menos ya sabes que hacer Lal-chan, Nello-nii.-les sonrió para que los otros entendieron para reírse.

-Entonces a los viejos tiempos.-dijo emocionado Coronello.

Lal solo suspiro para soltar una leve sonrisa, Asari y Takeshi confundidos hasta sentir balas pasar por sus mejillas a cada uno para ver a sus tutores con pistolas en manos.

-Son balas con la llama de la lluvia traten de atacarnos.-dijo Lal para después empezar sus entrenamientos.

El pequeño Tsuna sonrió al ver la intensa batalla, se fue para dejarlos tranquilos, camino deshaciendo su ilusión, Esperaba que los demás entrenamientos fueran divertido, sonrió alegre mientras subía a un árbol para descansar, durmió tranquilo, mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque estaba Giotto muy perdido y siendo atacada por un lobo de la montaña, se podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda del ojiazul pero nadie lo ayudaba estando con sus tutores.

**Continuara...**

**espero en que les haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza ah! y los que han votado por el R27 ya les subi su recompensa asi que leean el pequeño fic R27 que les hice con mucho amor *3* se llama "una melodia que me reunio a ti" **

**los agradecimientos a:**

**MyaBL26: **jajajajaj su ego caera al piso XD ya lo viste claro que no lo olvidare! OwO yo amo poner celoso a Hibari 7u7

**Maka Hanato: **gracias jamas nadie esperaria que Bermuda fuera muy buen padre :3 jejejej gracias por todo Maka

**ChibiGoreItaly: **jajajjaa XD no esparaba que alguien dijeras eso, eso te lo respondi en este capitulo ;)

**AdictaMoon: **sii es muy emocionante, desde siempre quise escribir un fic asi :) jajaja sii tsuna tiene sus trucos 7u7 uejejej gracias u espero que te gusten los demas entrenamientos cofcoftorturascofcof de los tutores y de tsuna con los vongolas :3

**antes de irme y todo quisiera preguntarles a su opinion claro que si quieren ver la infancia de tsuna con los arcobalenos y si es asi como lo quieren? como extras? o como un flasback? diganme OwO **

**bye bye**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. El entrenamiento sigue

_**Hola! ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no actualizo y lo siento mucho! e estado ocupado con eso de la universidad y como voy a ser de primer año necesitaba hacer unos documentos y todo eso espero que me comprendan...pero ya para el viernes actualizo un extra ;) me disculpo por la demora.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: El entrenamiento aún sigue.**_

En clases Giotto suspiraba muy cansado ya que después de perderse y llegar a donde su lindo hermanito pidió que fuera no fue hasta esta mañana y allí estaba su hermano con su uniforme, le sonrió para entregarle el suyo y guiarlo a la academia, no había dormido, no había comido pero al ver a sus amigos sabía que estaban igual o peor que él ya que Asari tenía muchas vendas en sus brazos, G parecía el más tranquilo y sin decir nada, Daemon estaba algo traumado? No lo sabía bien Mukuro se ría un poco pero se notaba en su voz que igual lo estaba y Chromer estaba bastante pálida y no quiso preguntar el porqué, Knuckle tenía nada dándole curiosidad el porqué.

Y Alaude estaba completamente agotado y con ojeras como también tenía muchas heridas. Suspiro nuevamente no podía quejarse Reborn lo mataría además su hermanito podría empeorar su entrenamiento.

Mientras Giotto se lamentaba Tsunayoshi miraba a los demás con las mismas condiciones suspiro derrotado _"¿Por qué son tan buenos con ellos? Se siente como si debiera hacer algo pero ¿Qué?...además pronto vendrán ellos y por fin podré ver a mi familia completa" _pensaba y ante el ultimo pensamiento sonrió muy feliz ignorando los sonrojos de sus compañeros y la sonrisa de Fon que era su profesor de historia, al terminar la hora de clases para la hora de almorzar Tsuna solo fue hacia la azotea encontrándose a todo Vongola allí y sin que se dieran cuanta se escondió con la llamas de la niebla.

-¿Cómo se sienten?.-preguntó Giotto a sus amigos.

-Muertos en vida.

-Me duele el cuerpo.

-Solo hablar me duele.

Cada uno se quejaba y Tsuna fruncía más el ceño _"Y sin sufrimiento no hay recompensa y por un solo día se quejan"_ se decía a sí mismo, se acercó un poco más para seguir oyéndolos.

-Bueno entiendo que estemos sufriendo pero veamos que es por algo obvio si somos de Vongola.-volvió a hablar Giotto tratando de subirles el ánimo.

-Aunque digas eso no sé si podremos soportar con todo esto, Giotto entiendo lo que dices pero crees que logremos esto?.-pregunto/cuestiono Asari a su mejor amigo.

-...-ante eso Giotto no respondió ya que ante eso lo hizo dudar un poco. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que vieron a León al lado del rubio.-¿Leon?

El pequeño lagarto miraba a un lugar en específico y vieron a Tsunayoshi allí frente a ellos pero lo que más los sorprendió fue su vista su dulce color caramelo ya eran un color opaco y no sabían que significaba eso pero no querían decir algo estúpido menos ahora que saben la verdad de eso inofensivo conejo.

-¿Tsuna?.-lo llamo Yamamoto esperanzado de que no lo hayan oído su pequeña charla.

-Saben que.-empezó a decir con voz vacía.-Nadie los obliga a estar aquí menos en los entrenamientos, esto no es un juego, la mafia y el asesinato no lo son.-serio y con los brazos cruzados miro a cada uno vio desde un poco más lejos a Hibari.-Sabían muy bien donde se metían y ahora se quejan esto es lo más mínimo que les puede pasar en una batalla pero son solo buenos para quejarse y nada más, me dan vergüenza teniendo ese poder, las energías y lo más importante tener a los mismo Arcobalenos como tutores y que hacen? Menospreciar el trabajo de mi Famiglia, no permitiré que lo hagan.-se acercó hacia Giotto para tomar al pequeño animalito y este le dio un una lamida en su mano con cariño y el castaño lo acaricio para luego con los ojos que se transformada, de inmediato paso león cambio a una pistola y sin demora les apunto a todos que estaban más que sorprendidos.

-T...Tsuna-kun?.-dijo G.

-Es r..raro que león se transforme sin Reborn.-dijo Giotto pensando en voz alta.

Ante eso Tsuna sonrió de lado.-Eso es cierto, León no se deja por nadie que no sea Reborn-chan y... yo.-le corrigió y se rió al ver sus reacciones.-Leon me quiere mucho como todas las mascotas de mi Familia, yo los cuide y ellos me cuidan se encariñaron conmigo y yo a ellos.-explico para luego volverse serio.-El que quiera dejar esto hágalo ahora y si alguien se arrepiente después yo mismo lo mato aunque jamás lo haya hecho quizás sean mi primer asesinato.-les advirtió.

-...-nadie hablo sorprendidos y asustados por aquella declaración.

-Miren ya he dicho antes que he visto a mi Famiglia muy herida y hasta casi muertos a la mansión pero ellos jamás se rindieron en ningún obstáculo, ningún problema que no se podía solucionar, ustedes no comprender que _'Si sufres y te le levantas veras la salida del miedo'_, no pueden comprender que si no luchas y te esfuerzas podrás tener una recompensa de esto? Si, puede que al principio duele y todo pero con solo quejarse nada va a cambiar a menos que ustedes mismo lo hagan cambiar.-disparo cerca de cada mejilla que por unos segundos pudieron esquivar.-Y hasta que me den su respuesta segura no me hablen y si lo hacen a la otra no fallo.-ante eso a todos les llego un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.-Leon lleva me donde Papà.-pidió a su pequeño amigo que asistió para transformarse en un paracaídas y sin demora saltaron de allí sin más.

Los que quedaban se sorprendieron y asombraron por el consejo del pequeño castaño, tal vez él tenía razón en todo lo que decía, no podían quejarse cara herida que le dieran ahora, después o en algún futuro cercano. Debían ser más fuertes y luchar por sus seres queridos.

Ya no debían seguir con esto sin esforzarse de verdad, algunos se miraban a los ojos otros con la determinación en mano iban a demostrarle a Tsuna que ellos si podían luchar ellos mismos. Sin darse cuenta los Arcobaleno estaban detrás de la puerta de la azotea escuchando y cada uno tenía una sonrisa felices de que su pequeño los ayudará a esos niños, su cielo era el mejor para eso sin decirlo él se daba cuenta de las cosas, jamás dejaban que el castaño los viera tan masacrados al llegar a la casa pero al parecer todo eso no sirvió si él mismo se dio cuenta pero no decir nada por no preocuparlos a ellos ni a él mismo.

-Bermuda.-dijo Reborn, al ver al jefe de vincide también allí tomo su fedora y bajo las escaleras pero antes de eso susurro.-Has hecho un buen trabajo con Tsuna...eres un buen padre.-y sin más se fue y los demás sonrieron en eso tenía razón Reborn, Bermuda había sido un buen padre aunque no muchas veces se lo decían en persona pero lo pensaba muy en el fondo de sus corazón de solo ver cómo era Tsunayoshi se veía su trabajo de padre como los de ellos, Tsuna era como una gema en bruto algo que nadie debe perder y que no perderían jamás en sus vidas.

Bermuda por su parte algo sorprendido por las palabras del hitman, sonrió para sí, jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado a Tsuna como su hijo y criarlo como uno, nunca cambiaria de elección al meter a su querido hijo en su vida, decidió irse a su oficina antes que llegada su niño, por otra parte los futuros Vongolas con más determinación esperaron la próxima semana para demostrarle en cara que ellos no se rendirían tan fácil como el pequeño castaño había dicho.

El tiempo paso rápido sin que se dieran cuenta ya había pasado una semana desde ese momento, y como había dicho Tsunayoshi no les hablo en ningún momento aunque ellos pedían algo no les respondía y eso les desesperaba de sobremanera, los Arcobalenos al ver aquellas escenas reían para si al ver cómo obtener la atención de su cielo. Pero cambiando de tema, en el entrenamiento nuestro adorable castaño iba a ver a su querida Viper hoy en los entrenamientos con las nieblas, en su camino fue saltando entre los árboles que había en su alrededor, pero cada paso que daba más cosas extrañas habían y eso daba por confirmado que estaba llegando al lugar de entrenamientos de las nieblas.

Cada vez que avanzaba más rarezas veía y entre muchos cosas terroríficas cosas que quería olvidar y malos recuerdos de su infancia a un pequeño descuido de total dejarlo solo una vez, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no había más árboles solo un agujero sin fin grito más por instinto o tal vez costumbre cerro los ojos con algunas lágrimas caer hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban, con su respiración acelerara y sin querer abrir sus ojos escucho no tan lejos la voz conocida para él.

-Tsunayoshi!.-grito Viper al verlo asustado y de mal aspecto, Mukuro lo había agarra pero no sabía que hacer al ver al pobre castaño muy asustado le día cosas pero al parecer no lo oía, al estar ya a su lado junto a los otros dos hermanos ella hablo.-Tsunayoshi escúchame nada es real, ya estar aquí, nada ni nadie te dañara.-decía mientras lo tomaba y hacia una ilusión de una silla para sentarse y mecer a su pequeño cielo que ya al oírlo se tranquilizó.-Ya todo acabo, solo abre los ojos.

El pequeño castaño ya más tranquilo hizo la pequeña petición de la Arcobaleno, al abrirlos lentamente vio pequeños animalitos a su alrededor brillantes y juguetones aquellos mismo que le hacia Viper cuando pequeño y a la vez los mismo que ella hizo al quererlo y aceptarlo, sonrió como un niño pequeño tocándolos y acariciándolos para luego ver-por cómo estaba en una buena posición para ver la cara de Viper-los bellos ojos de la llama de la niebla, se acurruco en sus brazos sin darse cuenta que era observado por otros tres pares de ojos, luego de un rato miro hacia ellos con vergüenza y pena pero no les hablo, como había prometido y ellos lo sabían.

-Mammon-chan lo siento e interrumpido tu entrenamiento.-dijo apenado.

-Esta bien Tsunayoshi, ya estas mejor verdad?

-Si no te preocupes, bueno es mejor no seguir molestándote.-se levantó con cuidado antes de besarle la mejilla a la Arcobaleno de la niebla y sonreír con dulzura.-Ire a molestar a Reborn-chan un rato.-comento.

Antes de que Mukuro, Deamon o Chromer dijeran algo Tsuna había creado un dragón blanco para subirse en él y partir donde había dicho, Viper por su parte volvió a su entrenamiento con los otros ilusionistas.

En su paseo miro el bosque completamente silencioso y eso le daba curiosidad conociendo a su familia como a los de Vongola el silencio no existía en su diccionario, le quito importancia esquivo una esposa con agilidad hizo desaparecer su ilusión para caer con elegancia, miro con tranquilidad hacia Alaude quien lo miraba desafiante para luego mirar a Skull.

-Skull-chan deberías supervisar bien a tus alumnos.-le regaño.-Que hubiera pasado si hay un accidente.

-Pero lo esquivaste no?.-dijo con sarcasmo Alaude.

-Claro que si! Tsuna no por nada es el mejor alumno del baka de Reborn!

-Skull-chan se nota que puedes ser valiente y fuerte.-sonrio el castaño al ver lo serio que estaba el Arcobaleno de la nube.- Debo decirte Alaude-san que no me refiero a mi, hay mas gente que yo, y me gustaría que dejara de atacarme cada vez que me vea.-lo miro con sus ojos teñidos de color anaranjados.

-Tsunayoshi, a que vienes hoy?.-le pregunto Hibari.

-Visita sorpresa Kyoya.-le respondio para darse vuelta.-Bien esto no estaba en mis planes pero debo irme ahora….Skull no lo mates si?.-tuvo asistimiento del nombrado.-Bueno adiós.

Se desapareció entre el bosque disfrutando del lugar y se detuvo por unos momentos viendo el silencio que había en el momento. Se recostó en uno de los arboles a disfrutarlo y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, esperaba que todos hicieran lo que les había pedido, Giotto debía entrenar con Varia ese dia y al pequeño castaño no le importo, su sueño era un pequeño recuerdo que tenia de su infancia, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo llamaba hasta que sintió que alguien lo tocaba con sumo cuidado su mejilla haciendo que despertada e a poco.

-mm?

-Tsuna te has quedado dormido en el árbol, te vas a enfermar.-dijo una voz profunda y ronca.

-Reborn? Tengo sueño.

-Lo note, pero no puedes dormirte en los arboles.

-lo siento.

El pelinegro suspiro tomando con cuidado al castaño y este se acurruco entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta que los dos soles estaban presentes, volvió a dormirse cansado y el hitman lo dejo sabiendo el porque estaba asi y no era de esperarse pero prefirió no decir nada y volver a la academia a descansar aquel dia, todos en la noche descansaron del difícil entrenamiento. Mientras que Tsuna sudaba y jadeaba, Luce trataba de bajar la fiebre de su pequeño, todos allí preocupados porque sabían el porque estaba asi pero no podían hacer nada solo esperar que pasara y volver a ver a su cielo mejor. El dia siguiente Tsuna no fue a clases ni a nada estuvo acostado recuperándose.

Giotto como sus guardianes preocupados le preguntaron a los Arcobalenos no les dijeron nada, en todo el dia no supieron nada del castaño, pero este estaba recostado mirando el techo mientras tenia sujeta algo en su mano junto con las pequeñas Uni y Aria cuidándolo.

-Tsuna-nii supimos que en poco días llegara alguien.-dijo Aria.

-Si lo se Aria, pronto sabras quien es, solo tenle paciencia si?.-le acaricio su cabellos.-Y sean buenas con nuestra visita ¿Bien?

Las dos pequeñas asistieron contentas.

-Pronto…..Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.-susurro Tsuna con una sonrisa para volver a caer dormido.

Continuara...

* * *

**Me disculpo por la demora y por lo corto qe ha sido el capitulo hasta la proxima!**

**agradacimientos a:**

**MyaBL26: tsuna le GUSTA entrenar a giotto y hacerlo sufrir jajaja y si deben abrir los ojos a la realidad.**

**yola1996acuario: Lo siento! sere mas activa ahora con la actualizaciones disculpame pero que mas esperabas fue alumno de reborn jajaja **

**Maka Hanato: giotto sufrira peor que el infierno :3 ya pronto sabras como fue su infancia con ellos ya veras como seran sus entrenamientos mas adelante creo que lo hare por separado gracias por todo te mando abrazos!**

**ChibiGoreItaly: jajaja sii :D gracias por decirlo ;)**

**gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios! se les quiere mucho saludos a este año y ya pronto sabran de mi!**

**bye bye **

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Los Varia al rescate

**Mucho tiempo en que no subia un nuevo capitulo de esta serie, pero aqui esta, en el proximo capitulo seran los "especiales" en donde se vera la infancia de Tsuna con los arcobalenos, me disculpo por la demora**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Los Varias al rescate**

Al despertar de su siesta, estaba solo en su cuarto y miro la hora de forma muy distraída ya que aún seguía con sueño, dormir bastante le hacía doler la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde eh.-se dijo a sí mismo, suspiro levantándose pero al hacerlo se mareo de repente.-Itee~.-llevo su mano hacia su cabeza para tratar de reducir el dolor, cuando estuvo bien un poco se levantó.

Hizo una mueca por el dolor de tan solo levantarse de su cama, camino con lentitud y cuidado para no caer al piso ya que sentía algo borroso, al salir de su cuarto no había nadie como él; lo que ya suponía por lo que sabía muy bien era que todos estaban ocupados en las clases, fue hacia la cocina ya que le había dado hambre. Se encontró con una nota en la mesa, con leve curiosidad la tomo para leerla.  
_  
"Tsu-kun si lees esto, es porque estas despierto y tendrás hambre así que he preparado tu comida favorita, sólo debes calentarla...y por cierto Lal te ira a ver en la tarde porque ella no tiene muchas clases como los demás hoy.  
Cuídate y come bien hijo.  
Te ama tu madre Luce Giglio Nero"._

Sonrió al leer aquella simple nota, la dejo donde la encontró para dirigirse hacia el refrigerador para sacar su comida y calentarla, dormir mucho le había hecho abrir su apetito y contando que el día anterior en la noche no había comido mucho. Miro su alrededor se sentía solo, era tan mala sensación para él ya que era la misma soledad que sintió cuando era un pequeño niño. No le agrada mucho sentirla, eso era solo un mal recuerdo, algo que debía olvidar por completo aunque costada mucho.

-¿Jamás lo podre olvidar?.-se preguntaba mirando su comida con pesadez, suspiro un poco cansado al recordar el sueño que tuvo ese día.-Quiero compañía.-susurro, en ese momento anhelaba a alguien a su lado, aunque fuera un segundo, una persona que comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Comió con tranquilidad hasta que tocaron la puerta, dejo de lado su plato que ya lo había terminado por completo, amaba la comida de su madre le preparaba y más cuando era su plato favorito, no le era novedad que toda su familia lo mimara, olvidando por un momento sus pensamientos para dirigirse hacia la puerta y al llegar, inmediatamente decidió en abrir la puerta, aun se sentía débil, pero al hacerlo y ver lo que había detrás de la puerta frunció el ceño, no era nada más que los Vongola.

-¿Que hacen aquí?.-les pregunto con voz enojada y cansada mientras los miraba.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti.-le respondió Asari, mirando al menor junto a todos los demás que estaban en silencio.

-No deberían...estoy bien.-les dijo con indiferencia, el castaño iba a cerrar la puerta cuando alguien lo detuvo, no supo quién pero lo único que entendía era que le volvió a doler la cabeza.-Deberían saber que cuando cumplo mis promesa las cumplo-saco de quien sabe dónde una pistola.-No me hagan repetirlo, ¿Que hacen aquí?

A todos les llegó un escalofrío, miraron al pequeño castaño que los amenazaba con aquella forma; Tsunayoshi suspiro para sí mismo antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, fue al baño a tomar una ducha por el sudor que había tenido en su sueño, odiaba este día en concreto, era el día cuando fue donde cambio su vida, donde casi moría por culpa de su padre biológico.

Se miró al espejo y se notó cansado, él odiaba las pesadillas que tenía aunque sabía bien que eran sus propios recuerdos, era lo que siempre lo iba a atormentar aunque agradecía que su familia hiciera que olvidara muchas cosas de su infancia.

-Debería olvidarlo ya.-susurro sabiendo que tal vez algún día podría hacerlo o solo conllevar a vivir con esos recuerdos.

Se miró unos segundos más para luego sacarse lentamente su ropa y darse una tranquila y relajante ducha. Al salir después de unos minutos se secó para luego salir he ir hacia su habitación poniéndose una ropa limpia, al estar listo hizo su cama, limpio lo que ensucio y sin más salió del lugar, dejando una nota a Lal para cuando llegara no se preocupada tanto por él.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo caminaba mirando el lugar y tratar de no tropezar con algo o alguien; después de todo no estaba de humor como para soportar a alguien, mientras iba por allí alguien se le acerco abrazándolo desde la cintura, sonrojado y asustado que no pudo gritar.

-Yoshi-susurro la persona haciendo relajar al menor de forma inmediata.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-le preguntó sin soltarlo, en vez de eso lo acerco más a sí mismo.

-Pues solo daba un paseo Xanxus-nii-sama.-se explicó mirándolo de reojo, disfrutando el abrazo.-Ya sabes...no es un buen día, es 'ese' día.-le especifico desanimado.

-Ya veo...¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu "paseo"?.-le sonrió de lado sabiendo lo que quería decir el castaño.

Asistió-Me gustaría tener compañía este momento, gracias Xanxus-niisama.

Le acaricia sus cabellos.-No es nada Yoshi, no deberías estar solo en este día.

Sin decir nada más los dos volvieron a caminar, estaba vez el azabache solo seguía al menor aunque hablaban de vez en cuando, llegaron a un lago, el castaño se sentó en la orilla sobre una roca, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines para meter sus pies en la fresca agua, Xanxus lo miraba un poco a lo lejos de bajo de un árbol, en silencio pero a la vez disfrutando mucho de la vista que tenía.

-Todo estará bien, lo sabes ¿no?.-le hablo el azabache mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados para tener una buena posición.

-Lo sé...solo que es tan difícil olvidar todo lo que hicieron.-le respondió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa. Suspiro pesadamente sin moverse de su lugar.-Tengo las mejores personas conmigo Xanxus-niisama, me alegra tenerte.-le sonrió antes de jugar un poco con el agua, disfrutando de la sensación fresca.

El mayor sonrió sutilmente antes las palabras de su cielo, se recostó en su lugar para tomar una siesta sabiendo que pronto vendrían los demás para estar con el castaño. Algunos minutos después aparecieron los demás de Varia, sin hacer algún ruido para no despertar a su jefe; comenzaron a jugar en el agua con el menor haciendo que olvidada las cosas, Fran había traído una canasta con comida sabiendo como era su hermano mayor olvida comer en ese día.

El día soleado entre el lugar donde estaban le daba una agradable calidez y un buen paisaje, Tsuna sonreía mientras enseñaba a Fran usar las ilusiones, aunque Viper lo ayuda, a su pequeño Fran disfrutaba más entrenar con el castaño. Un pequeño dragón blanco hizo parecer el pequeño cielo, acaricio a su ilusión con cariño antes de mirar a su alumno con seriedad.

-Bien Fran-chan haz uno como el que hice ahora mismo.-le hablaba sentado mirando al pequeño.-Solo recuerda los detalles de lo que vas a hacer y lo representas con tus llamas, también debes desearlo.-le recordó, teniendo un 'si' por parte del menor.

Los demás veían todo desde un lugar alejado por preocupación de ellos mismo siendo como era su cielo de travieso cuando le enseñaba al joven Varia, el peli verde cerro sus ojos tratando de imaginar cómo le había dicho su nii-san, su mano se prendió la llama de la niebla a la vez que en frente de él había una bola violeta que comenzaba a tomar forma en un dragón azul con dorado, al abrir sus ojos vio la ilusión, aun inexpresivo miro al castaño que le aplaudía, aunque no se expresara está muy feliz de su logro.

-Muy bien Fran.-le felicitó.-Aunque nunca olvides que cuando creas algo debes pensar su forma y tomarle una contextura, tienes que hacerlo verdadero ¿lo entiendes?

Fran asistió tomando al pequeño dragón que había hecho hasta que unos segundos más se esfumo, el castaño rió un poco acariciando sus cabellos.

-Vas mejorando Fran con el tiempo tus ilusiones duraran más y podrás hacer muchas cosas más, solo práctica.

-Gracias Tsuna-nii por la ayuda.-hizo una sutil reverencia antes de abrazarlo.

-No es nada.-le guiña recostándose en el pasto junto a la ilusión que había hecho junto al peli verde que lo abrazaron cariño le acaricia sus cabellos, cerró los ojos y a su alrededor se volvió violeta con azul a la vez que aparece con varios animales recorriendo el cielo, comenzó a tararear suavemente mientras el piso se volvió un piso de agua transparente y tranquilo, los Varia miraban el lugar maravillado, sabían que todo eso venia de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-nii.-susurro admirando lo que hacía su cielo.-Es maravilloso...

Sonrió-Vengan.-dijo abriendo sus ojos, se levantó ayudando al menor, se reunió con los demás, le tomo la mano a Xanxus arrastrándolo entre el agua, eran seguidos hasta que el cielo se oscureció mostrando una brillante luna junto estrellas, el castaño salto haciendo que caminara entre el aire haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo formando escaleras por cada paso que daban.

-Yo.-comenzó a hablar teniendo la atención de todos desde esa altura, que era bastante alto por lo que habían pensado, pero dentro de una ilusión uno nunca sabía muy bien las cosas ni menos como eran creados, ya que eran por el justo del portador.-Comencé un camino solo...cada paso dado me llevo a ustedes.-sonrió feliz.-Comencé un lugar donde podía ser feliz...nunca pensé llegar hasta aquí. Anhelaba encontrar una familia.

Ninguno hablo solo podían mirar al castaño que miraba el cielo, soltó la mano del azabache haciendo que cayera asustando a los demás que trataban de alcanzarlo. Tsuna los miraba y sonrió al ser abrazado por Fran que caía con él, no dejaría que el menor fuera lastimados en su propia ilusión, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No me abandones nunca Tsuna-nii, no dejes de ser feliz.-le susurraba apretando el abrazo.-Por favor jamás te vayas de mi lado.

-Jamás Fran.-apretó el abrazo hasta llegar lentamente al piso, miro a los demás cuando se les acerco; lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarlo en un abrazo grupal, le hacía gracia lo que pueden llegar los más temido de la mafia, quien los viera nade se lo podría creer, pero disfrutaba bastante ese cálido abrazo.

-No caigas en la soledad pequeño.-hablaba Squalo con voz tranquila.

-Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.-escucho a Lussuria.

-Te protege con todo.-hablo Leviathan

-Shishishi no dejare que te hagan algo mi princesa.-decía Belphergor.

-Gracias chicos.-hablo Tsuna en el abrazo, no había escuchado las palabras de Xanxus pero él sabía lo que quería decir aunque no dijera nada, lo conocía bastante bien.

Estuvieron así hasta que se dieron cuenta que la ilusión se había ido por el simple hecho que Tsuna se distrajera bastante y por lo que habían notado se les había hecho muy tarde, el castaño pensó que los Arcobalenos estaban muy preocupados por él ya que no sabían con quién estaba, lo más probable era que lo estaban buscando.

-Me desconcentre.-dijo el castaño levantándose, sacudió su ropa al ver que tenía polvo en sus ropas.-Deberíamos irnos ya, se está haciendo tarde y yo no avise a nadie.-dijo preocupado por lo que estarían pensando su madre y familiares, eran muy sobreprotectores con él en muchos aspectos.

-Entonces vayamos ya Yoshi.-le tomo del hombro con suavidad para hacerlo avanzar, no quería la furia de los asesinos independientes, solo una vez bastaba para él, quería olvidar esa mala experiencia.-Jamás olvides que estoy para ti.

-Lo sé, nunca lo olvidare Xanxus-niisama.-le abrazo antes de tomar la mano de Fran e irse del lugar con todos detrás de él.

Todos caminaban hacia la academia en completo silencio; había sido una tarde cansadora con tanta "diversión "para todos, cuando llegaron a su destino fue abrazo rápidamente por la madre del castaño. Los Arcobalenos lo miraban viendo si estaba herido o algo; aunque se notaba que algunos habían salido de la academia, luego fijaron su vista en los Varia, eso los tranquilizaba, sabiendo que su pequeño estaba a salvo junto a ellos.

-Oh Tsu-kun no me preocupes de esta manera.-le regañó la peli azul mientras lo abraza más al susodicho.-Me tenías tan preocupada cuando Lal llamo diciendo que habías salido.

-Lo siento mamma.-bajo la mirada apenado.-Se nos pasó la hora...cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde.-la miro arrepentido al preocupar de esa manera a su madre, podía notar las miradas de sus hermanas menores.

Suspira.-Por lo menos estas bien y eso es lo importante.-la mujer le beso la frente con cariño.

Varia había sido invitada a la cena y aceptaron con gusto todos, ya estaban acostumbrados ante aquellas invitaciones, se disfrutó con algunos gritos por parte de muchos y otros simplemente ignoraban aquellos gritos. Con todo el día se había distraído bastante, miro a las personas que tenía allí enfrente de él, gente que se preocupaba por él, que lo amaban. Pensó en los demás que faltaban y que extrañaba mucho, suspiro un poco quería hablar con ellos, abrazarlos y jugar como los viejos tiempos.

-¿Sucede algo Tsunayoshi?.-le pregunto Lal, al estar a su lado lo había escuchado suspirar.

-¿Eh? Ah solo pensaba que extraño a los demás.-se apoyó en la mesa.-Quiero ir a visitarlos o algo...-suspiro.

-Ellos vendrán pequeño.-dijo Fon.-Ten paciencia, además ellos también deben extrañarte mucho.-trato de animarlo.

-Me vuelvo tan impaciente cuando se trata de ustedes.-le hizo un adorable puchero.-Es tan difícil, él me dijo que vendría pronto y aun no llega, siempre me lo promete y siempre lo cumple.-dijo recordando el encuentro que tuvo con esa persona.

-Confía más en ellos Tsuna.

Bufo-Lo hago Reborn-chan.-lo miro levemente ofendido por el azabache.-Por lo menos no me han seguido los Vongola, no lo soportaría.-hizo una mueca al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Pero aún seguimos con sus entrenamientos, además faltan tres días para que terminen ¿no? Como sabrás si mejoran.

-Lo sé, por ustedes lo sabré Verde, además Giotto es ya el Noveno no entiendo que debamos entrenarlo.-les dijo algo confundido con eso, no podía comprender eso.

-Bueno eso es porque aún no se gradúa.-le explico Reborn de forma paciente.-Mientras no se gradúe debe entrenar, el Octavo está de acuerdo con eso, Dame-Giotto solo le falta un año, cuando termine tomara todo el cargo que ya le corresponde.

-Ya veo... Espero que ya acabe la semana, por cierto ¿Me perdí de algo en las clases?.-los mayores negaron con la cabeza.

-Todo lo sabes ya Tsuna, sólo son repasos para ti y lo sabes.

-Pero aún hay cosas que debo saber Reborn, aunque eso lo puedo buscar yo mismo.

-Puedo darte todos mis conocimientos Tsuna.-le dijo Verde ajustando sus lentes con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco Verde-chan!.-sonrió contento ante la ayuda del mayor.

Siguieron conversando de otras cosas sin sentido para relajar más al castaño, este miraba a su familia con una suave sonrisa, ya debía estar preparado para lo que pronto vendría, su intuición le demandaba que lo estuviera y él siempre seguía a su intuición ya que siempre lo ayudaba en los peores casos.

Al ser tarde fue a acostar a sus hermanas y contarles una de sus misiones antes de dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir, era tarde y él lo sabía muy bien, había algunos Arcobalenos por allí aunque solo era por las misiones que podrían tener. Se despidió de todos antes de irse a su cama y al tocar las suaves sabanas se quedó inmediatamente dormido; había estado tan cansado por las cosas que hizo como a su vez uso mucho sus llamas de la niebla. Los ultimo días que quedaba de la semana los Vongola tenían sus entrenamientos habían tratado de hablar con Tsunayoshi; el menor los ignoraba por completo era algo que nunca olvidaría, se juntaba con algunos de su clase o si no se iba donde Varia que gustosos lo ayuda a alejarse de los demás.

-¿Cómo vas con todo hijo?.-le había preguntado Bermuda en su oficina, disfrutando de un té con su hijo que tenía tiempo para visitarlo.

-Bien papá, las cosas con Vongola no es tan grave...creo.-movió su cabeza pensativo.-Pero olvidando eso, ¿Te has estado cuidando bien?.-lo observo.

Bufo.-Claro que si pequeño, no podría dejarte sólo nunca.-le acaricia sus cabellos.-Vi a uno de tus amigos cuando hacia mi trabajo.-decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.-¿Cómo estaba?.

-Bien, me dijo que vendría a visitarte pronto ya que termino el recado en el que estaba.-le comento al ver aquellos bellos ojos avellanas brillar de la pura emoción, su hijo era tan fácil de leer.

Abraza al mayor siendo correspondido-Son muy buenas noticias papà! Te lo agradezco mucho por decirme.

-Ah no es nada mi niño, ahora ve a clases, aunque sepas lo que enseñan prefiero que no estés en peligro y no te metas en problemas ¿bien?

-Sí, no haré nada para preocuparte.-asistió antes de separarse del abrazo.

El castaño se despidió de su padre para luego irse a la academia, entre su llegada se encontró con los Vongola, suspiro para sí mismo al verlos acercarse, _"¿No pueden dejarme tranquilo_?" pensó.

-Tsuna.-hablo Takeshi con una sonrisa.-¿Dónde estabas?.-le pregunto entre curioso y preocupado pero su tono de voz era alegre.

-Visitaba a mi papà ¿Para qué me necesitan?.-dijo serio, tomando una distancia prudente, no los perdonaría fácil esta vez.

-Solo queremos hablar contigo Tsu-chan.-se quejó Giotto, herido al ver que se alejaba de ellos como si fueran extraños.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero...-iba a hablar nuevamente el rubio pero fue callado por alguien que abrazaba a su hermano menor de forma inesperada para todos, se les hacía conocido la vestimenta que llevaba.

-Tsu-chan! Oh tan lindo como la última vez que te vi.-le sonrió la otra persona que le beso su frente sin soltarlo.

El nombrado miro a la persona sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba fuerte.-¡Viniste! Te extrañe tanto.-dijo contento de tenerlo cerca nuevamente a su lado.-Pensé que ya no vendrías a verte, no sabes cuánto me tenías preocupado.-le regaño.

-Me disculpo por la demora pequeño.-lo abrazo más y sonrió de la lado al ver la reacción de los demás.-así que los Vongola están aquí ¿Te estaban molestando Tsu-chan?-prefirió ignorar el regaño que le daba la persona que más quería.

Negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado a la actitud del mayor.-Para nada. Pero no has venido por eso, ¿terminaste todo?.-le preguntó curioso.

-Claro, ahora nadie me podrá separar de ti.-esquivo una bala que pasaba por su cabeza, sin soltar el abrazo que tenía sobre el castaño.-No pensé que también me ibas a extrañar Xanxus~-ríe divertido mirando al culpable de las balas, allí estaban los Varia con enojo un poco a lo lejos de ellos y Vongola.

-Suelta a Yoshi.-le demando completamente serio Xanxus.

-No quiero, además a Tsuna no le molesta, hace un tiempo que nos vemos y él está muy feliz por eso ¿no?.-miro al adorable castaño que tenía en sus brazos que asistía una y otra vez con una sonrisa, ante aquellos nadie podría protestar más del asunto.

-No seas cruel Xanxus-niisama.-le hizo un puchero mientras miraba al azabache ignorando a los demás, apretando el abrazo que tenía con el peliblanco; no quería que lo alejaran no ahora que lo tenía de vuelta.

-Esperen ¿Que sucede aquí?.-dijo Giotto sin entender nada de la situación ni menos sus guardianes.

-Veras Noveno, soy Byakuran Gesso-dijo el peliblanco divertido, saco unos malvaviscos para dárselos al menor.-Son con relleno, los que te gustan mi Tsu-chan.-le sonrió al tener el dulce esponjoso en los labios del contrario.

-Gracias.-le respondió después de comer el dulce, disfrutando el sabor a chocolate con el malvavisco.

-Vámonos ahora, tengo información importante para ti, mi dulce malvavisco.-le beso la mejilla para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada con Varia detrás, dejando a Vongola confundida.

Los chicos Vongola miraron como se iba el hermano menor de su jefe, no había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado aunque a su vez conocían muy bien quien era la persona que estaba muy acaramelado con el castaño.

Hibari miro con el ceño fruncido como su mejor amigo se iba con el mismo chico que había visto la última vez, había buscado información de esa persona pero gracias a Tsuna no había podido sacar nada de las computadoras ni menos de sus servicios en Vogola.

-¿Que hace él aquí?.-dijo serio Giotto cuando volvieron hacia su departamento con todos sentados en la sala.

-No lo sé Noveno, pero ¿lo conoce?.-preguntó G mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, para mi desgracia.-suspira sintiendo la atención de los demás, tendría que dar explicaciones al notar sus miradas.-En una reunión que había tenido el Octavo y que le acompañé allí fue donde lo conocí, él no tiene tratos con Vongola...ninguno en realidad.-miro lo sorprendido que estaban sus guardianes, ya que todo el mundo quería tratos con Vongola por ser la mafia mas fuerte entre todas.-No sé qué hace aquí pero es notorio que Tsuna lo conoce...bastante bien y eso me preocupa.

-¿Crees que todo esté bien?.-le pregunto Takeshi preocupado por su amigo.

-Es un enemigo de Vongola así que no sabría que decirte Takeshi, pero es mejor volver a nuestras propias cosas, no podemos meternos con las otras fagmilias, podíamos provocar guerra y prefiero no meterme en problemas con nadie; aunque sea fin de semana debemos terminar nuestros trabajos y no ir donde fueron para investigar.-miro a los dos Hibari que sabía bien que eso era lo que harían, uno por gusto y otro para ver lo que escondía su amigo.

Sin poder decir nada más del asunto todos se dispersaran rápidamente al notar que eso era mas que una orden que otra cosa, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, salieron de allí para caminar hasta donde se quedaba el castaño, al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por el mismo castaño.

-Mukuro, Nagi.-susurro y les hizo pasar, allí los gemelos vieron mucha gente dentro de la sala, miraron nuevamente a su amigo al escuchar que les hablaban.-¿Nadie los siguió?

-Nadie Tsunayoshi-kun, además dejamos ilusiones en nuestros cuartos por las dudas.-le dijo Mukuro.

-Está bien, como no sé por los informe de Mammon-chan sé que ustedes no estaban ese dia.-dijo Tsuna sonriendo.-Y al parecer disfrutan los entrenamientos.

-Si, por mi parte es una buena forma de hacer nuevos trucos.-se encogió de hombros Mukuro.

-Y..yo estoy mejorando por la ayuda.-dijo tímida Chromer.

-Pero no venimos por eso, Tsunayoshi-kun ¿nos puedes explicar lo que sucede?.

-Uhmm…-lo pensó un poco antes de mirar a su familia.-Si guardan el secreto.

Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos antes de poner sus manos en el pecho y hacer una reverencia.-Lo prometemos.

-Nosotros te daremos la lealtad.-hablo el mayor de los dos.

-Te protegeremos hasta el último suspiro.-hablo Nagi.

-Tienes nuestras vida en tus manos Tsunayoshi Von Vichtenstein Di Arcobaleno.-dijeron al unísono.

Sonrojado.-N..no tenían que hacer eso.

-Tsuna sabes que pasada luego por eso ¿no?.-hablo Reborn.

-Si…-miro a sus amigos, sabia cuando le mostraban respeto y un juramento como ese significaba que ellos te seguirían y respetaban, te tomaban como su líder.-¿Por qué lo hicieron?.-pregunto entre curioso y serio.

Los dos sonrieron.-Vimos algo en ti Tsu-kun.-hablo sin timidez.-Y aunque digas que no, nosotros no nos alejaras de esto aunque quieras.

-Es nuestro juramento tanto para ti que para nosotros Tsunayoshi.-hablo serio Mukuro.

El castaño los miro ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que no hablaban y solo observaban el juramento, suspiro y sonrió.-Yo Tsunayoshi Von Vichtenstein Di Arcobaleno acepto el juramento de Mukuro Rokudo y Nagi Rokudo.

-Bien, ya que terminaron, debeos seguir con esto.-hablo el líder de Gesso.

Tsuna se sentó en la silla donde miraba a todos y a cada lado de él estaban parados los dos gemelos, inmediatamente los ojos avellanas del castaño volvieron anaranjados, esta serio mirando a su familia.

-Bien Byakuran continúa la información antes de la interrupción.

Asistiendo.-Bien, como iba diciendo, lo que encontré en la fagmilia Rusa ellos tienen algunas armas nucléales, el jefe desea hablar con la actual jefe de Giglio Nero y su sucesor.-dijo enojado.-Me tome el atrevimiento de hacer una reunión en un mes ¿Esta bien para ti Tsuna?.-hablo mirando a su cielo.

-Si…estuvo bien ese acuerdo, gracias por ir.-le sonríe leve.-¿Encontraste algo sospechoso?

-Para serte sincero si.-suspiro, sabía que esta noticia no le gustaría a su pequeño conejo.-Descubrí que utilizan a niños en experimentos y había mucha prostitución con esos niños, pude saber que algunos "elegiros" son vendidos.-frunció el ceño

Leves llamas rojas y anaranjadas salían de las manos de Tsuna, enojado ante la noticia.-Ya veo…-susurro.-Reborn.

-¿Cuál es la orden?.-dijo rápidamente al escuchar a su pequeño cielo, el tampoco disfruto saber lo que pasaba con esa fagmilia, miro serio al menor.

-Quiero que traigas pruebas y trata de ver la condición en que usan a los niños, necesito pruebas para destruir esa asquerosa fagmilia ¿Entendido?.-noto el asistiendo, antes de verlo irse, suspiro un poco para tranquilizarse.-Varia.-llamo a los únicos que confiaba en esa misión..-Después de la prueba que traiga Reborn, ustedes destruirán todo de esa Fagmilia y traerán a todos los niños que hayan, también quiero que el jefe quede vivo y lo traigan.

-Como ordenes.-dijo Squalo, teniendo asistiendo de todo el grupo.

-¿Hay algo más?.-miro al jefe de Gesso asistir.

-Por lo otro, pude localizar lo que buscabas Tsuna-kun, le pedí cordialmente a que venga, por petición tuya y él asistió con gusto, me dejo esta carta para ti.-le entrego el sobre.-Después desapareció.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Bya-chan.-le sonrió dejando sus habituales ojos avellanas.

-Es un gusto ayudar a un gran aliado.-le guiño mientras disfruta sus malvaviscos.

-Y tus guardianes.-pregunto curioso, desde un principio verlo sólo le dio mala espina.

Se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír.-Oh ellos están pues en la misión que tenemos aquí en Japón….aunque claro ellos están revoltosos como siempre

Suspira.-Eso espero y no les hayas hecho nada malo.

Muchos de los Arcobalenos estaban en lo suyo al notar que había acabado la reunión, excepto Luce y sus hijas, menos los gemelos de la niebla, querían saber las cosas que pasaban. Tsuna los mira y los hizo una seña para que se sentaran y al hacerlo, se removió sus cabellos frustrado y algo cansado.

-Bien, debo darles una gran explicación a ustedes dos.-Tanto Mukuro como Chromer asistieron.-Como saben mi segunda apellido "Di Arcobaleno" ¿no? Acaso les ha dado curiosidad porque no es "Di Giglio Nero".

-A mi si, cuando nos dijiste tu nombre completo tuve esa duda, pero no era un buen momento para preguntar por eso.-dijo Mukuro serio

-Bueno eso es porque yo soy el siguiente que es compatible con el pacificador del cielo.-eso les había sorprendido por completo, ellos sabían lo que le pasaba al del pacificador del cielo.-Se lo que piensan y sí, mi mamma está muriendo por eso.-hijo triste mirando a su madre que era abrazada por sus hijas.-Pero desde niño el pacificador me eligió como su sucesor pero no puedo transferir la maldición si no la persona que está encargada de eso, Kawahari también conocido como Checker Face en el mundo de la mafia

-Pero lo que he escuchado, los rumores dicen que estaba muerto o algo así.-dijo Chromer.

-Bueno….a él no le gusta aparecerse ante nadie que no le muestre una gran diversión.-les explico Tsuna.-Pero yo me llevo muy bien con él, es mas es como un tío para mí-ríe al ver sus reacciones.-Pero al saber que era el sucesor, desapareció….lo hace como un juego.

-Ya veo…-Mukuro miro al castaño y sonrió.-Nufufufu y lo otra Tsunayoshi-kun

-También soy el sucesor de Giglio Nero, al ser el mayor tengo el derecho, aunque no sea el hijo de sangre de mamma, ella me nombro su sucesor y tanto a mis hermanas no les molesta ellas serán las asesoras y las segundas al mando.

-Eso explica porque Reborn-san y los Varias te obedecieron sin chistar.-hablo en voz alta Nagi antes de sonrojarse ante la mirada de los presentes.

-Así es Nagi, como saben Giglio Nero no tenemos tratos con Vongola pero tenemos un acuerdo con Octavo de que si no nos atacan nosotros no los atacamos.-hablo Luce con una suave sonrisa

-Tsunayoshi-kun y ¿Tus guardianes? Siendo un sucesor de una fagmilia debes tener guardianes.

-Aun no tengo pero ya que unieron sus vidas conmigo en un juramento, serán mis primeros guardianes, mis guardianes de la niebla.

Los gemelos sonrieron.-Sera un honor.

-Ya que mi niño comenzó su búsqueda de guardianes, debo entregarte los anillos.-dijo Luce levantándose de su lugar e irse a su cuarto y al regresa le entrego una caja con los anillos de la fagmilia

Tsuna los miro antes de entregarle la que le correspondía a los gemelos, el anillo se dividió en dos anillos con la mitad de la gema.-Desde ahora son guardianes del sucesor Giglio Nero, su ahora jefe y líder Tsunayoshi Di Giglio Nero ¿Aceptan?.-hablo la actual jefa y inmediatamente los anillos estaban en los dedos de los gemelos, ella rio un poco.-Tienes buenos amigos

-Y buenos aliados.-dijo cantarín Byakuran

-Mejor dicho un buena Familia.-sonrió Tsunayoshi, miro a sus actuales y únicos guardianes.-Sabrán más cosas con el tiempo, solo no digan nada de lo que escuchen o vean a nadie, menos a los Vongola.

-Lo sabemos Tsuna-kun

-Nufufufu no te preocupes por eso.-le guiña.-Pero ya que siempre llevaremos los anillos ellos sabrán que somos guardianes, ya que no somos nada de Vongola no habrá problemas pero Giotto querrá saber quién será nuestro jefe.

-Uhm pues díganle que es secreto, aun no creo que sea conveniente que ellos sepan.

-Está bien.-aceptaron los dos.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan chicos.-dijo amablemente Luce.-se hace tarde y creo que deben descansar por su ultimo día de entrenamiento.

Los dos Rokudo se despidieron y regresaron a sus cuartos, nade les pregunto nada, aunque sintieron la mirada de alguien, tanto Mukuro como Chromer ignoraron eso ya que aún asimilaban las nuevas cosas que pasaban.

Continuara

* * *

**He estado pensando en que metere a algunas fagmilia, pero aun no lo se, si eso pasada podrian ustedes mis queridos lectores crear esas fagmilias ¿Que piensan?**

**¿Algun Reviews?**


End file.
